Silver River
by The Altar and the Door
Summary: Silverkit always believed that she was of ShadowClan blood. Even though the Clan treated her differently, she held on to that belief. But when she is told that her mother is a ThunderClan cat, and her father is the ThunderClan deputy, she flees. Her life takes a turn for the better and joins RiverClan, and finally makes her own choices that effect the future of the Clans.
1. Prologue: Crimson Snow

**AN: So this is basically a new story I've come up with. Since my others aren't doing so well I thought I'd give this idea a go. Hope I get some reviews, though popularity is always an issue on this site :(**

* * *

**Prologue**

Rustfeather

Silence filled the air as the forest settled in for the night. There was little movement aside from the occasional breeze picking up. It was in the middle of leafbare, and prey was becoming scarce for all of the Clans. Even RiverClan suffered during the coldest parts of the season. Most of the streams they fished at had frozen, and the lake itself was frozen. Any hope of warmth seemed far away for the Clans as they settled in for a long season.

A dark brown she-cat suddenly crept out of the snow-covered undergrowth. Her amber eyes were dark with worry as she crept along a well-trodden path. The pawsteps of her ancestors could be seen where she had stepped just heartbeats ago. Her tail twitched with anxiety as she reached her destination.

"Rustfeather, I hope you have called me out of my den for a reason." The she-cat stiffened when a mottled tabby she-cat emerged from the shadows. "It's too cold to be out at this hour."

"Pebblestar, there are many reasons I have asked you to meet me here," murmured the medicine cat with a dip of her head. "For too long ShadowClan has suffered because we lack territory or prey. But... I feel as though fighting will only bring disaster for the Clans."

"I don't need advice from my medicine cat," Pebblestar snapped. "Especially from someone who has broken the code." Rustfeather's ears flattened at Pebblestar's accusing tone. "You should consider yourself lucky I have not revoked your roll as my medicine cat."

The she-cat refused to argue with her leader. She knew that Pebblestar was right. Even though she had given birth to kits they didn't know who their real mother was. Pebblestar had ordered the kits to be taken where their father lived. Rustfeather closed her eyes any time she thought of them. What would have changed if they were in ShadowClan? Surely life would go on as usual.

"It's snowing again." Pebblestar's mew caught Rustfeather off guard. She looked up to see that her leader was right. White flakes of snow began to fall from the sky, covering the forest once more. "I wish I could do something to feed my hungry Clan," Pebblestar added in a softer voice.

"The snow will end, but the tension never leaves," Rustfeather sighed. "I believe there is a way to help our Clan though. StarClan has shown me signs that there is hope. I'm not sure what this means or whether or not I'm just... being hopeful again, but we can only pray that StarClan is with us." Pebblestar nodded at her words, though she looked irritated that her medicine cat would have received a sign from StarClan.

The two of them began to return to camp when a wail sounded in the distance. The noise was muffled by the snow, but Rustfeather heard it loud and clear. Her eyes widened in alarm and she bounded forward, unable to suppress the fear that wormed it's way into her belly. Pebblestar was at her heal, keeping up with each stride she took. When Rustfeather kept an eye on her destination she knew what she was about to meet before she came across it.

Her heartbeat pounded wildly when she saw a queen struggling to give birth. Pebblestar quickly stepped in front of her, eyes wide with disbelief. The scent of ThunderClan rolled heavily in the air despite the cold and wet snow that had begun to cover them. Blood began to pool out where the queen was laying, staining the white snow a dark red.

"What is Snowflower doing out here?" Pebblestar demanded as a tiny kit tumbled into the snow. Rustfeather was quick to break open the sac that had kept the kit alive. She licked it's fur the wrong way, but she could already tell that it was dead.

"There is another coming," she rasped. Her voice was filled with pain as a second kit arrived. This time it was mewling as she nipped open the sac. After licking it's fur the wrong way she could see that it had it's fathers fur. Pale silvery gray with darker black stripes. "It's alive." Her voice was barely a whisper. Snowflower was too weak to say anything. Her breathing had become shallow by the time the ordeal was over.

"ShadowClan cats... please take her," Snowflower whispered. Rustfeather hardly heard the words, though she knew there was a sense of urgency in Snowflower's voice. "She will be... killed if she is raised by her father." The last words became overrun by coughing as Snowflower's last breath was taken. Her flanks stopped rising and falling and her eyes clouded over.

Pebblestar's eyes were wide with panic when she realized the queen was dead. Rustfeather shook her head and picked the kit up by her scruff.

"You can't take that kit!" Pebblestar cried. "It is a ThunderClan kit, and—" Rustfeather cut her off with a glare.

"Snowflower's last wish was to take the kit away from her father." Her voice was muffled by the kit's fur. "I'm not about to turn down the offer."

The ShadowClan leader's eyes narrowed into tiny slits before she sighed in agreement. "Very well, but I know she will not be accepted amongst the Clan," she grumbled.

_I have no doubt you will ensure that_, Rustfeather thought bitterly.

It was close to dawn by the time they returned to camp. Rustfeather's eyes narrowed when she passed the leader's den to reach the nursery. Cats were peering out of their dens curiously to hear what the commotion was about.

All of this was ignored when Rustfeather poked her head into the nursery. She wasn't surprised to see Pinefur laying down in a bed of moss and feathers. At the queen's belly were two kits who were greedily suckling. The dark gray queen's eyes narrowed when she noticed the kit dangling limply from Rustfeather's jaws.

"Where did you get _that_?" Pinefur demanded.

"Snowflower died giving birth to her," Rustfeather explained. Pinefur's eyes widened in disbelief. "Her last wish was that the kit would be raised in ShadowClan... away from her father."

"Runningstorm has always been an arrogant furball," Pinefur spat. "I'm surprised he didn't kill her." She looked at her two tiny bundles before looking back at the kit. "I suppose I can take care of one more kit," she added. "Have you named her?"

"Silverkit," Rustfeather replied almost instantly. She thought of her former mentor, Silverclaw. He once had been a warrior before he became a medicine cat. She knew that he would want his memory to live on in the name of a kit. "Her name is Silverkit."

"Cats of ShadowClan, gather beneath the Tallbranch for a Clan meeting!" Rustfeather flinched when Pebblestar called for a Clan meeting. She mewed her goodbye to Pinefur before she emerged from the nursery.

Curious whispers began to spread like wildfire as warriors and apprentices gathered around the Tallbranch. Rustfeather's ears flattened as she felt all eyes look towards her. Every cat knew what she had done in the past—Pebblestar made certain that no cat forgot.

"I have called you here this morning because a queen was found dying while giving birth," Pebblestar began. Immediately silence fell upon the gathered Clan. "The queen was Snowflower of ThunderClan." Cats cried out in shock when Pebblestar mentioned the mother's name.

"But... isn't Snowflower's mate Runningstorm?" That was Gorsepelt, ShadowClan's deputy. "Won't he think we killed her?"

"Snowflower wanted her single kit to be raised by us," Rustfeather murmured. She wasn't surprised by the reaction she received. More cats cried out in protest than support.

"We can't start a pointless war over some kit," Hawkfire snarled. "What you have just done is a mousebrained action!"

"Enough!" Pebblestar's cry made every cat fall silent. "We must bury Snowflower's body and the dead kit before sunrise. I am sure that Runningstorm will use this against us at the next Gathering."

Rustfeather blinked when all eyes turned on her. She knew that sooner or later the blame would always fall on her. That was how her life had always been, and that was how it would likely end.

* * *

_ShadowClan_

LEADER: Pebblestar—mottled tabby she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Gorsepelt—gray and white tom with yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Rustfeather—dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS

Hawkfire—ginger and white tom with green eyes

Cedartail—light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Curlpaw**

Reedfeather—dark gray she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Bluepaw**

Mintwhisker—light gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Mosspaw**

Birchnose—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Squirrelfang—small ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

Mallowstalk—tawny colored tom with green eyes

Fernstripe—pale tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

Palenose—pale tabby tom with white fur around his muzzle

APPRENTICES

Curlpaw—long-haired dark gray tom with amber eyes

Bluepaw—gray-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mosspaw—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

Pinefur—dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Hailkit and Scorchkit; adopted mother of Silverkit

ELDERS

Marshwhisker—gray and white tom with amber eyes

Shadetail—gray tom with a darker gray tail

KITS

Hailkit—pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Scorchkit—dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Silverkit—very pale gray, almost white she-cat with thick black stripes around her back

* * *

_ThunderClan_

LEADER: Stonestar—dark gray tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY: Runningstorm—pale gray tom with darker gray stripes

MEDICINE CAT: Brackentail—brown tom with a darker brown tail  
**Apprentice: Dapplepaw**

WARRIORS

Willowclaw—tawny colored she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Dustpaw**

Bouncefoot—long-legged black tom with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Cloverpaw**

Dewfur—gray she-cat with darker gray ears

Fallowstep—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Vinetail—dark brown tom with an unusually long tail

Ravenwing—black tom with amber eyes

Owlclaw—dark gray tom with broad, lighter gray face

APPRENTICES

Dapplepaw—speckled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Dustpaw—light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloverpaw—pale brown she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

Grayfeather—long-haired blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Dovekit and Rainkit by Runningstorm

Poppyfoot—brown she-cat with ginger paws, expecting Stonestar's kits

ELDERS

Petaltail—tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

KITS

Dovekit—long-haired gray she-cat with amber eyes

Rainkit—pale gray-blue tom with amber eyes

* * *

_WindClan_

LEADER: Nettlestar—spiky-furred dark ginger tom with green eyes

DEPUTY: Lightsnow—creamy white she-cat with pale brown paws  
**Apprentice: Hollypaw**

MEDICINE CAT: Nightclaw—black tom with yellow eyes

WARRIORS

Cottontail—white tom with a black-tipped tail  
**Apprentice: Heatherpaw**

Breezefur—lithe gray tom with black ears and tail  
**Apprentice: Pricklepaw**

Fallencloud—tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Lakestorm—mottled gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

Kestrelwing—pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly

Lilytail—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

Eaglepaw—black tom with white paws

Pricklepaw—black and white tom with amber eyes

Heatherpaw—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Hollypaw—dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

QUEENS

Tinywing—very small gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Cloudkit, Talonkit and Tanglekit

Maplepelt—golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, expecting

ELDERS

Timberpelt—light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

KITS

Cloudkit—pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Talonkit—small gray tom with amber eyes

Tanglekit—gray-black she-cat with yellow eyes

* * *

_RiverClan_

LEADER: Featherstar—dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

DEPUTY: Weaselstripe—creamy black tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Duskpetal—black and white she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS

Blazeflight—ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

Foxfang—dark ginger tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Seedtail—gray and white tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Fishpaw**

Greenclaw—black she-cat with piercing green eyes

Thunderstrike—dark tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

Ripplepaw—dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Icepaw—gray-blue she-cat with white paws

Fishpaw—ginger and white tom with amber eyes

QUEENS

Otterpool—tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Blossomkit and Waterkit

Tawnywing—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Wavekit, Shellkit, Lichenkit and Boulderkit

ELDERS

Sweetmallow—pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkshadow—black and gray tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

KITS

Blossomkit—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Waterkit—tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Wavekit—gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Shellkit—gray-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lichenkit—dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes

Boulderkit—dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

* * *

**AN: So there's the prologue and allegiance. Not much going on here, but the alliance is mostly focused on ThunderClan and ShadowClan at the moment.**


	2. One: Kit Play

**AN: Wow five reviews already? I hope this keeps up—this story is gonna have major twists and turns D: I think I might have given some secrets out already! Anyways, thanks to Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren, Skymist20, VidiDici, WildCroconaw and Forest Of Secrets for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Silverkit

Claws scraped excitedly against the cold bare ground underneath them. Pine trees towered above the kit's head as she looked up at the pale blue sky. It was morning, her favorite part of the day when most of the Clan was still asleep.

The mouse that she had chosen was still warm despite the fact that it had been out most of the night. Leafbare was still in full swing, and finding any prey was difficult at the moment. Suddenly her claws began to bury through the mouse's skin as she thought of hunting for her Clan or learning how to fight. Her tail kept twitching with excitement until she felt a paw jab at her side.

"What do you think you're doing?" The kit looked up to see Pinefur, her mother looming over her. Her ears flattened when Pinefur grabbed the mouse from underneath. "You need to show more respect for your prey, especially during leafbare!"

"I was only—" Pinefur cut her off with a glare.

"But nothing," she snapped angrily. "Silverkit, get back inside where it's warm."

Ears burning with resentment, Silverkit followed her mother into the nursery where her siblings were still asleep. She was the only one in her family who woke up early to see the sunrise. Even Pinefur slept in so that she could stay up late. Most cats frowned upon sleeping early in ShadowClan because they were accustomed to night hunting.

"Sooner or later you will have to learn," Gorsepelt, her father, had once told her. There was always an edge to his tone, as if he didn't know what to make of Silverkit's odd behavior.

Silverkit sighed when she settled down beside her siblings. Hailkit had pale gray fur like herself. The only different was that Silverkit's fur was lined with dark black stripes. No cat had asked where the stripes had come from. Pebblestar had ordered that they keep quiet about something, though Silverkit didn't bother herself with questions. Scorchkit was very different from his sister. His dark gray tabby fur bristled any time he looked at Silverkit or tried to speak to her. She knew he was just picking up on the way his Clanmates acted around her. She'd learned to cope with it over time when one warrior or another said something rude to her.

As she waited for them to wake up Silverkit thought of what she would do during sunhigh. Sunhigh was the most boring part of the day, as most cats were sent out on hunting missions. She often thought up of pranks or figuring out how to sneak out of camp during that time. Hailkit was always with her waiting to see what sort of plan she would come up with next.

_At least I have one best friend_, Silverkit thought with a flick of her tail. Hailkit was always there for her when she needed someone to talk with. Though she was somewhat rude like her brother, Hailkit knew that the Clan acted differently around her sister.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Hailkit squirming in her nest. Excitement suddenly coursed through Silverkit when Hailkit's eyes snapped open.

"Took you long enough to wake," Silverkit teased when she clamped her sister's tail with her paws. Hailkit pulled it back with a playful hiss. "I thought you might have turned to stone."

"I'm not turning into Stone_star_," Hailkit growled. "Of course if you want me to become Runningstorm..." A grin spread across her face before she swatted a paw against Silverkit's muzzle.

"Okay, you're Runningstorm. I can be... Gorsepelt!" Silverkit liked the idea of playing as deputy, especially since her father was the Clan's deputy. "Now get out of the nursery!" Silverkit's voice rose to a squeak that roused Scorchkit from his sleep.

The two of them ran out of the nursery so that they wouldn't make more of a fuss. With the ground covered in snow Hailkit blended in well with her surroundings. Silverkit found it difficult to locate her sister without having to listen to Hailkit's pawsteps. Her ears swiveled back and forth with interest until she pinpointed where Hailkit was hiding.

With a low growl in her throat Silverkit lunged towards the holly bush Hailkit had crouched under. Her sister squealed in surprise when she realized that she had been caught.

"You can't get away from me that easily!" Silverkit crowed.

"What are you two doing under there?" Both kits flinched when Rustfeather grabbed Silverkit by the scruff. The thorns along the holly bush scraped against her skin, but Silverkit managed to not show any pain. "You know better than to play where there are thorns." The medicine cat looked down at the two kits accusingly.

"We were just playing," Hailkit replied with a shrug.

"And I was winning," Silverkit boasted. Hailkit rolled her eyes and nudged Silverkit playfully. Silverkit nudged her back, this time carefully enough that they didn't roll into the holly bush again.

"Play somewhere safer next time," Rustfeather murmured softly. Her amber eyes were dark with something other than anger as she turned away.

Silverkit blinked in confusion at the sudden emotion that Rustfeather had shown them. The medicine cat was always moody around warriors. But she had a soft spot around kits for some reason. Silverkit had learned this when Scorchkit had a cough that refused to go away one day. Rustfeather had chided him gently for venturing out of the camp when it was snowing. Of course he still did those things, but she had the herbs she needed to help him.

With their game finished the two kits found it incredibly boring just sitting around doing nothing. Silverkit hated sitting still for any length of time. Her ears kept flattening and rising as she waited for something to come up. It wasn't until Hailkit's tail flicked that Silverkit felt the urge to pounce on it out of frustration.

"Hey Rustfeather told us not to play here," Hailkit muttered when she pulled her tail away.

"She didn't say we couldn't play with our tails," Silverkit purred. Hailkit blinked in understanding and bounded away towards the fresh-kill pile. Cats were just beginning to wake up as the sun rose to it's fullest height. Silverkit nearly barreled into her sister when she felt all eyes on her.

Her ears flattened in embarrassment when she realized that Reedfeather, Mallowstalk and Hawkfire were glaring at her. All three cats had made it their lives' ambition to make hers miserable. She knew all too well the taunting they did behind her back while she was in the nursery. Gorsepelt and Pinefur did nothing to prevent their taunting, which only made things worse.

"Sad that such a kit is going to become an apprentice," Mallowstalk muttered between his grooming.

Silverkit's fur bristled with unease when Reedfeather grumbled in agreement. "Pebblestar has fallen to a new low if she thinks this kit will make a decent ShadowClan warrior," she sneered.

"My sister's gonna make a great warrior!" Hailkit growled when she pounced on Hawkfire's tail. If Silverkit had done that he would have likely chewed her ears off. She shook her head in annoyance and looked away as Reedfeather leaned forward.

"Do you honestly believe this kit is your sister?" Reedfeather demanded.

"That's enough, Reedfeather." The dark gray she-cat's ears flattened when Pebblestar approached her. "I think it's time you took on Bluepaw's task of cleaning out the elder's den for a moon," she growled. Her eyes were cold and dark when she glared at Reedfeather, who looked like she was ready to burst with outrage. "As for the rest of you, get on with the morning patrol."

Surprise flared within Silverkit's chest when they all did as they were told. Pebblestar rarely stood up for her, especially since it was Rustfeather who spent the most time with her. Silverkit blinked when the dark tabby she-cat stalked away from the group. Obviously Pebblestar wasn't pleased with the way she had acted around her warriors.

"See, Pebblestar likes you," Hailkit mewed when they were alone once more.

"I never said she didn't," Silverkit replied with a smirk.

Both kits exchanged amusing looks before they bounded back to the nursery. Pinefur was awake by this point when they reached it. She was grooming her fur while Scorchkit continued pouncing playfully on a twig that had fallen during the night.

"Looks like the outcast is back," Scorchkit sneered when Silverkit looked at him.

"Looks like someone woke on the wrong side of the nest," Hailkit retorted.

"We're going to be apprentices soon... can't we get along just once?" Silverkit asked desperately. She hated arguing with her littermates, even if Scorchkit was cruel at times. If it meant they could have one day of peace together she would accept it.

"When you look like a ShadowClan cat I _might_ change my mind," Scorchkit replied.

She didn't bother arguing with him this time. She knew that he wouldn't change his mind unless Pebblestar forced it upon him, and she didn't want that.

_One day I'll prove myself_, she thought determinedly. _One day I'll become a ShadowClan warrior_!

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, but to be expected. My username was changed! It's based off of a song by Casting Crowns. I highly recommend their music, very spiritual :D Anyways next chapter will likely be out tomorrow or the next day.**


	3. Two: Apprentices

**AN: Thanks to Justsmile77 and Cinderfire16 for your reviews, so far this story has four favorites and followers. Maybe this chapter will bring more reviews?**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Silverkit

It was dawn once again by the time anything eventful happened. Silverkit had spent the rest of the evening contemplating on who her mentor would be. Though there were plenty of choices to pick from she knew that there were only a few who would accept her. Fernstripe and Birchnose were the two cats she had hoped would become her mentors if they were given the choice.

Pinkish rays of sunlight turned the snow a pale color that gleamed brilliantly against Silverkit's eyes. She had to squint in order to see the clearing properly. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that Pebblestar was already awake. The mottled tabby was washing her pelt, carefully gliding her tongue over patches of battle-worn fur.

Pebblestar didn't stop until she noticed that Silverkit was watching her. The ShadowClan leader's nose wrinkled in disgust and she looked away before flicking her tail irritably.

"Today's the day!" Even Hailkit couldn't sleep as she bounded out of the nursery, nearly knocking Silverkit off of her paws. Scorchkit was quick to follow her, his whiskers twitching every now and than as he watched them. "Can you believe we'll be apprentices today?" Hailkit's eyes glowed with excitement when she scrambled her paws against Silverkit's chest playfully.

"G_rrr_ off!" Silverkit pushed her off with a mighty heave before jumping away from Hailkit's sharp teeth.

"At least _two_ of us will be apprentices," Scorchkit growled. His eyes flashed mischievously when he glared coldly at Silverkit.

"You mean three of us," Hailkit mewed. She ignored Scorchkit's angry hiss and batted a paw against Silverkit's ear. "Besides, we need to train together!"

Silverkit nodded in agreement. She couldn't imagine training without Hailkit at her side to support her. Hailkit was her best friend and was always there when she needed someone she could talk with. Rustfeather never had time to speak with her as she was always busy treating sick patients. The elders refused to even share stories with her because they thought she wasn't a ShadowClan kit.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Tallbranch for a Clan meeting!" Silverkit nearly leaped out of her fur when Pebblestar called for a meeting. She didn't even notice the ShadowClan leader stalk across the clearing back to the branch. Her tail whipped around excitedly while Pinefur groomed Scorchkit and Hailkit like it was their last day in camp. As most of the Clan gathered to see what was going on, Pebblestar began the ceremony. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. ShadowClan has always had difficulty proving it's strength to the Clans, but we never fail to show our courage in battle. Come forward you three."

Her fur rippling with excitement, Silverkit followed her littermates until she stood in front of the Tallbranch. She was surprised to see Rustfeather sitting in the crowd gathered around Pebblestar's den. The dark ginger she-cat's eyes were glowing with warmth as she listened to the ceremony.

"Hailkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Hailpaw. Mallowstalk, though you are young you have shown great courage in battle and a passion for the warrior code. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Hailpaw." Hailpaw's eyes widened when the tawny colored tom approached her. Silverkit felt proud of her sister when Mallowstalk returned to his spot with Hailpaw at his side. Though he had treated Silverkit like foxdung she knew he would be kind to Hailpaw.

"Scorchkit, until you have received your warrior you will be known as Scorchpaw. Hawkfire, you are ready for an apprentice. You are one of my most senior warriors, and you have won us many battles in the past. I expect you to pass on what you know to Scorchpaw." Scorchpaw looked like he was ready to burst with happiness as he touched noses with the aggressive warrior.

_He's going to teach Scorchpaw how to kill_, Silverkit thought with a flatten of her ears. She tried not to think about it as Pebblestar turned to her.

"Silverkit... until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw. Birchnose, you are also ready for an apprentice. You know the territory well and have shown the qualities of a ShadowClan warrior, and I expect you to pass what you have learned to Silverpaw."

Silverpaw felt her heartbeat skip when she touched noses with her new mentor. Birchnose looked pleased with Pebblestar's choice as he led her back to the crowd. He would make a decent mentor, and she knew that in the end Pebblestar had made the right choice.

"This meeting is over," Pebblestar meowed. She jumped off of the Tallbranch and landed in the clearing.

"I suppose we can start the day by showing you the territory," Birchnose said when the crowd disbanded. "Make sure you meet the other apprentices if you haven't yet."

There was an edge to his tone that told Silverpaw he was going to speak with Pebblestar. She nodded though and bounded over to the apprentice's den. Sure enough most of them were still fast asleep despite the ceremony that had just taken place. Wolfpaw and Bluepaw were the only ones awake—Bluepaw's mentor was still busy cleaning out the elder's den while she got the day off.

"Enjoying your life as an apprentice?" Bluepaw asked when Silverpaw approached them.

"It's only just started," Silverpaw replied with a purr.

"Yeah well don't get used to it." Wolfpaw's growl made Silverpaw glare at him while Bluepaw sent him a warning look.

"Don't mind Wolfpaw, he just had a bad night is all," Bluepaw mewed.

Silverpaw simply shrugged it off as bad she could. She was used to it by now after everything that had happened to her when she was a kit. Silverpaw looked away when she heard Birchnose approaching. Her mentor didn't looked pleased as Pebblestar and Gorsepelt stood side-by-side. Pinefur greeted her mate warmly and rubbed noses with him before joining a hunting patrol. It would be her first one in over six moons. Silverpaw wished that she could join Pinefur, but Birchnose had other plans in store for her.

"We'll be exploring the territory and borders," Birchnose explained after he looked down at his apprentice. Silverpaw nodded expectantly and bounded after him as he led the way out of camp. She wasn't surprised when Hailpaw and Mallowstalk joined them. Scorchpaw and Hawkfire were quick to rush into discussing battle moves as he was led towards the training hollow.

She found it exciting trotting alongside Hailpaw as Birchnose and Mallowstalk checked the air for signs of danger. Foxes and badgers were less common during leafbare, but it was close to the end of leafbare. Silverpaw knew that sooner or later they would start crawling out of their dens to find food. Cats were often picked off by foxes, while badgers were more of a nuisance than a threat. Silverpaw herself could hear frogs croaking in the background despite the cold air that wrapped itself around the patrol.

Pine trees towered above them as they reached a path that looked well-used. Silverpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust when she picked up an unfamiliar scent in the air. Birchnose and Mallowstalk stood side-by-side, pelts touching as they checked the path.

"Twolegs like to use this path during greenleaf," Birchnose explained when Silverpaw tilted her head in confusion. "Avoid these if you want to remain a Clan cat... I've learned over the course of moons that they will take cats who stray too close."

Silverpaw was about to ask him if he knew anyone who had been kidnapped by Twolegs. Hailpaw simply shook her head in anger before looking away in disgust.

The group moved on in silence, eventually reaching a large clearing with trees that looked as though clawed had torn through them. The forest itself was oddly quiet when Silverpaw reached one of the trees. Her ears flattened in alarm when she saw how smooth the bottom of the tree was.

"This is the greenleaf place clearing," Mallowstalk meowed. "Don't come here unless you are with a Clanmate." He short a glare at Silverpaw before looking at the barren trees. "These trees were cut down by Twoleg monsters moons ago, before I was even a kit."

_I don't understand why he's giving me an accusing glare_, Silverpaw thought angrily._ I've never done anything to harm the Clan_.

She pushed the bile thoughts away and followed Birchnose as he turned towards the clearing. A new scent suddenly filled the air, signaling that they had reached the border. Silverpaw knew from the stories she had heard that new scents usually meant they were close to a border marker.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" Silverpaw's pelt stood on end when she heard a challenging snarl coming from the other side of the forest. She narrowed her eyes and saw a pale gray tom standing near the edge of the clearing. "You better not be trying to cross it!"

"Of course we wouldn't be mousebrained enough to do that, Runningstorm," Mallowstalk snarled.

"The last time we found your scent this close to the border one of our queens was found dead," a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes spat. "She was close to giving birth... I wouldn't be surprised if you ShadowClan foxhearts took the kit or killed it!"

Rage poured within Silverpaw when she heard the bitter remark. No ShadowClan cat had inflicted death upon another Clan unless it was forced. She knew from the nursery tales that it was ThunderClan that they had to worry about. Stonestar and Runningstorm were ruthless cats and ambitious at that.

"Mousebrains, why would we want to take another mouth to feed?" Birchnose retorted. "You might as well run back to your forest with your tails between your legs, cowards."

Runningstorm took a step forward, and this time Silverpaw was able to get a good look at him. His pelt was heavily scarred and a fresh poultice of herbs had been wrapped around his ragged looking ears. He looked like a fierce opponent that she wouldn't want to meet in battle. Runningstorm's eyes widened when he saw Silverpaw standing between Hailpaw and Birchnose.

"You have new apprentices," he sneered. "Maybe we should show these cowards what it _really_ means to be a warrior."

Silverpaw was about to spit an insult at him when she realized that Birchnose and Mallowstalk had stood in front of her. Both toms looked as though they were ready to protect her as their ears flattened. Their fangs were bared in a defensive snarl as they glowered at Runningstorm.

"You won't be crossing this border today or any day," Birchnose snapped.

"Of course we won't." There was a low rumble in Runningstorm's throat when he turned and led the border patrol away. "Next time we catch you here things will be different."

Once the ThunderClan cats were away from the border Silverpaw felt a little more relaxed. She was furious though that they would have tried to attack the patrol. Runningstorm had known that she and Hailpaw had only just become apprentices. The rumors she heard about the aggressive deputy must be true.

The four of them made their way back towards the edge of the forest, where open moors seemed to stretch on forever. Silverpaw could hear the wind howling in the distance. Her fur ruffled up against the cold breeze that tore through the forest. Hailpaw pressed up against her for any source of warmth while their mentors checked the border for any WindClan intruders.

"Looks like WindClan doesn't want to face the cold," Birchnose meowed with a smirk.

"Don't go looking for trouble," Mallowstalk warned him. "We only just got out of a battle against ThunderClan."

The dark brown tabby snorted irritably and knew that Mallowstalk was right. Silverpaw felt a sense of relief when they left the open territory. She felt uneasy around such openness and wondered if there were WindClan cats watching her.

Once they reached the marshy part of the forest Silverpaw began to relax. Her ears pricked forward with interest when she saw that parts of the marsh were frozen. Ice covered much of the marsh where water once stood out. The ground underpaw was slippery where they moved towards the RiverClan border.

"RiverClan territory... apprentices will collect moss and frogs here sometimes," Birchnose meowed when they reached an area where streams began to run. "Don't let RiverClan cats catch you out here on your own. They're as ruthless as ThunderClan warriors."

"Why would any cat want to learn how to swim?" Hailpaw asked with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Pebblestar thought it might be a good idea for us to learn," Silverpaw replied with a smirk. She let out a purr of laughter when Hailpaw's eyes grew wide with horror.

"She said no such thing," Mallowstalk murmured reassuringly.

Relief showed in Hailpaw's face when she realized Silverpaw was joking. The two siblings continued joking with one another until they returned to camp. By now Silverpaw was exhausted—her shoulders sagged a little when they reached the apprentice's den.

"Tomorrow we will begin battle training in the night," Birchnose told them when he approached his apprentice. "Make sure you get a good sleep, we'll be busy."

Silverpaw nodded and returned to the den to see that there were three nests lined out for them. She grinned at Hailpaw before bounding to their nests. Once they found where they would sleep the two sisters curled up. Tomorrow she would begin her day as a _real_ ShadowClan apprentice.

* * *

**AN: Yay for long chapters! Not sure when the next update is coming since tomorrow I'll be in New York all day. Not coming back until eleven at night :O Hope I get some more reviews this chapter!**


	4. Three: Secrets Left Untold

**AN: I decided to post this chapter early due to the two reviews I got. Thanks to Cinderleaf16 and Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Silverpaw

"Keep your tail tucked between your legs!" Birchnose's cry made Silverpaw flinch when he ordered her to perform a back kick strike. She had a difficult time standing still while he continued drilling her in any way he could. Each time she made a wrong move he would yell at her as loudly as he could. Hawkfire and Scorchpaw had been at the training hollow earlier, but they had practiced further away. For a moment she wished that she had Scorchpaw's lithe shape.

He was easily keeping up with Hawkfire's constant lecturing as he performed each move without hesitation. Silverpaw felt a paw smack down on her muzzle and realized that she had not been paying attention. Birchnose glared down at her while she flattened her ears in alarm.

Without warning she suddenly sprang forward. Birchnose blinked in surprise when Silverpaw landed on a thick branch that the warriors had dragged into the clearing. Silverpaw closed her eyes when she found that she was going to land on the branch. Silverpaw gasped when the branch snapped in half.

"Only a ThunderClan warrior could have such strength," Hawkfire growled when he glared at Silverpaw and Birchnose.

"She is a ShadowClan apprentice," Birchnose snapped. "We'd better get going," he added when Hawkfire turned around angrily.

"Go where?" Silverpaw asked with a tilt of her head.

Birchnose didn't answer. He looked over his shoulder before he began leading the way towards a grove of pine trees. Confusion swept over Silverpaw when he suddenly turned on her. His amber eyes were dark with what she thought was anger or grief.

"You have no idea why you're treated differently, do you?" he demanded.

She was even more confused when Birchnose asked this. Most of the time the Clan wasn't even concerned about how she was treated. Only Rustfeather and Hailpaw had shown some kindness towards her. She knew that Hailpaw was her best friend, and that Rustfeather was the one who spent most of the time with her.

"Your mother—" Birchnose was cut off by a shriek that sounded from behind him. Silverpaw's eyes widened in panic when she saw Rustfeather bounding towards them.

The dark ginger she-cat nearly barreled into Birchnose until he was toppled over. Birchnose let out a startled yowl before Rustfeather released him. Her amber eyes were filled with outrage when she glared at the dark brown tabby. For a moment Silverpaw was afraid that Rustfeather would try and kill her own mentor.

"You have no right to say anything," Rustfeather snarled. The venom in her voice made the ground tremble. "Keep those words to yourself." Birchnose's eyes flashed for a moment before he dipped his head submissively. "Don't listen to what ever he has to say... there's nothing wrong with you or the way the Clan treats you."

"But... he said something about Pinefur," Silverpaw protested.

Her shoulders began to tremble out of fear before Rustfeather stepped forward comfortingly. Warmth washed over Silverpaw as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"Don't listen to him," Rustfeather repeated herself. With a nod of understanding Rustfeather pulled away. "Why don't you come with me for today, I need to collect some herbs," she added after Birchnose stalked away.

When Silverpaw didn't argue Rustfeather began to lead the way. The two searched on in confusion as Rustfeather searched for herbs that she would bring back. Silverpaw waited impatiently while the dark ginger she-cat grabbed a pile of sweet-smelling leaves from a muddy bank.

Rustfeather piled up the leaves and sifted through any undergrowth that hadn't been killed by the frost. Silverpaw felt her paws kneading the ground with anxiety as she waited for Rustfeather to finish. Once the medicine cat had gathered a good amount she turned to face the new apprentice.

"Why ask me to come with you?" Silverpaw demanded once Rustfeather had wrapped the herbs in a leaf.

"I wanted to distract you from... what Birchnose had said," Rustfeather explained with a sigh. "There are some things better left unsaid for your sake and the safety of the Clan."

Silverpaw knew there was more to what Rustfeather had said than she would let on. There was always something more to the riddles that her Clanmates left. Silverpaw had learned over the times she lived in the nursery that cats didn't trust her. Maybe what Birchnose was about to say was part of that reason.

* * *

Once they were back at camp Silverpaw saw that Birchnose was sitting beside Pebblestar. The mottled gray she-cat looked irritated like always, only this time she looked on edge as well. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Silverpaw approach. Birchnose coughed and shook his head while Rustfeather bounded forward.

"Pebblestar, has Birchnose told you what happened today?" Rustfeather asked when she looked at Pebblestar warily.

"Of course the mousebrain has," Pebblestar snapped. "And I don't appreciate you punishing my warriors for what they feel is right."

"I only did what was right for the Clan," Rustfeather replied.

Pebblestar glared at her before stalking away from the pair. Silverpaw knew that this was far from over. Pebblestar would likely snap at Rustfeather again before the day was over.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them once more as Rustfeather was left alone with Birchnose. The dark brown tabby's ears flattened in alarm when Rustfeather turned to face him. For once there seemed to be an apology in her eyes when Rustfeather ducked her head in embarrassment. Silverpaw tilted her own head while she watched their exchange.

"Brother, I'm sorry," Rustfeather murmured so softly that Silverpaw had difficult understanding her words.

"Next time warn me before you do something like that," Birchnose snarled. "She's my apprentice, and she's certainly not your kit." Rustfeather's ears flattened when he said 'your kit'. Silverpaw noticed that the tension had risen between them when Birchnose spoke.

"Of course she isn't my kit." The hurt in Rustfeather's voice was obvious as she turned to leave them. "But I treat her like so because no one else will."

Silverpaw kneaded the ground uncomfortably as she waited for Birchnose to scold her for some punishment she committed. She was surprised when Birchnose sighed and looked at her warily.

When he said nothing Silverpaw decided it was better not to dwell on what he would do to her tomorrow. She bounded away and joined Bluepaw beside the apprentice's den. Bluepaw looked busy as always, washing her fur while her mentor cleaned out the elder's den once more.

Out of the other apprentices Bluepaw wasn't really that bad. The gray-blue she-cat didn't treat Silverpaw like an outcast. Her maturity showed every now and than when she offered to share a frog with her new denmate.

"We'll be having our assessments tomorrow," Bluepaw explained when Silverpaw finished a water vole she had chosen from the fresh-kill pile. "Pebblestar wants more warriors in case RiverClan or ThunderClan try anything funny."

"Do you think she'll make me a warrior?" Silverpaw asked half-heartedly. She already knew the answer to that question, but she wanted to hear it from someone else.

"Why wouldn't she?" Bluepaw's eyes clouded in confusion. "Just because you're different from the rest of us doesn't mean you're not a ShadowClan cat. Pinefur raised you as her kit, and Gorsepelt accepts you too."

Silverpaw blinked in surprise at Bluepaw's words. For a young cat she sounded very wise, like an elder. A purr rose in Bluepaw's throat when she noticed Silverpaw's confusion.

"Don't worry, I won't always act like this." She nudged Silverpaw before she bounded after her mentor who had called to her. Reedfeather didn't meet Silverpaw's gaze as she led the way out of camp. With her work finished she would make sure that Bluepaw received the amount of training she needed.

Once she was left alone Silverpaw thought of what Birchnose was about to tell her. It sounded oddly similar to what Runningstorm had tried to say at the border the other day.

Rustfeather was determined to keep the warriors from telling Silverpaw some secret they were keeping. Now she knew that there was something she had to do about it.

* * *

*Pebblestar*

She knew that it was only a matter of time before word got out about Runningstorm's missing kit. He would want to know where the kit had come from and why she looked exactly like him. This was what had worried Pebblestar the most. Silverpaw was so much like Runningstorm—proud and ambitious. If Silverpaw turned out to become like her father than at least she could be raised away from him.

Pebblestar sighed as she chewed on the remains of a frog she had been given as a gift by Wolfpaw. She was concerned about the war that Stonestar was pressing for during the last Gathering. Tensions were running high between all four Clans as leafbare refused to leave the lake. During the bitter cold days the Clans were beginning to accuse each other of prey stealing.

_Maybe it would be better if I just gave Silverpaw to Runningstorm_, Pebblestar thought. _He would be happy and leave us alone_.

Her ears flattened and she pushed the thought away immediately. She knew that would never happen. Runningstorm was as ruthless as his brother Stonestar. She knew that he wouldn't leave ShadowClan alone until they suffered.

"Pebblestar, you know you will have to tell her the truth sooner or later." The ShadowClan leader flinched when she heard Rustfeather whisper in the darkness. Like any ShadowClan cat she was well-known for using the darkness to her advantage. She crept up on Pebblestar until they were nose-to-nose.

"I don't have to tell her anything," Pebblestar snapped. "I am ShadowClan's leader, and my word is law."

"That part of the code should not even exist," Rustfeather murmured.

Pebblestar didn't respond to that. She simply flicked a claw against a stone and glared.

She hated it when her medicine cat was right. Rustfeather usually was right of course. The dark ginger she-cat may have made mistakes in the past, but she knew exactly what secrets went on.

"Why do you think we will have to tell her?" Pebblestar demanded. Her voice dropped to a snarl as she looked back at Rustfeather.

"If we don't tell her than someone else will... and I feel as though someone else will try to manipulate her," Rustfeather whispered.

She never thought of that. Her tail twitched irritably when she realized that what Rustfeather said made sense. If Silverpaw didn't hear the news for herself what had happened she would find out the hard way. With her being so close in enemy territory Runningstorm might try to manipulate her. Pebblestar's claws unsheathed as she thought of what could happen. She wasn't about to let any changes take place in her Clan unless she had something to do with it.

"Very well," she sighed. "When should we tell her?"

"I'd say after Bluepaw and Curlpaw's warrior ceremonies," the dark ginger she-cat replied. "Silverpaw will be more open to the idea during those ceremonies... and the Clan will be too distracted to notice any change in her mood."

Pebblestar nodded in agreement. Perhaps that was the best time to do it—by the time she was finished holding warrior ceremonies Silverpaw would be too distracted. Then tomorrow she would tell the young cat. She wasn't sure how Silverpaw would take it, but at least the truth would be revealed.

"Oh, and Rustfeather," she added when Rustfeather was about to leave. "Next time you try and attack my warriors, your _brother_ especially, I will flay you."

The menace in her voice made Rustfeather's fur crawl, but the medicine cat dipped her head just the same. She knew better than to argue with her leader, especially when Pebblestar was in such a bad mood. A grin spread across Pebblestar's face once Rustfeather was gone. By tomorrow the Clan would have changed dramatically.

* * *

**AN: I wonder how Silverpaw will take it... this could change the plot drastically! Definitely getting into this story now, even if I don't get too many reviews. I'm planning on making this a thirty-chapter or thirty-five chapter story. Hopefully it'll reach one hundred K but I won't make any promises unless I get more reviews :P**


	5. Four: Truth Revealed

**AN: Decided to do a double update. Thanks to WildCroconaw for reviewing, I'm glad someone remembered to. Next update might be tomorrow depending on how good of a mood I'm in. And did I forget to mention that this will often switch between points of views? Well it does :P**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Silverpaw

Both apprentices had returned to their nests the following morning, beaming with pride and excitement. Curlpaw had announced that they passed the assessment, while Bluepaw remained oddly silent. Silverpaw wondered if something else was bothering Bluepaw. At the moment the gray-blue she-cat was quiet while she listened to her brother boast about their assessments. Curlpaw described what he had thought of was a fox scouting the edge of the territory.

Of course their mentors had chased off the fox from their boundaries. Silverpaw sat on her haunches and listened while Curlpaw explained why he had been shoved into the bushes nearby. His long fur still held the same spiky leaves that had covered the holly bush.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Tallbranch for a Clan meeting!" Pebblestar's yowl made all cats jump in surprise. Silverpaw followed Hailpaw and Scorchpaw towards the clearing where a crowd had gathered. Mallowstalk, Reedfeather and Hawkfire stood in a semi-circle. Cedartail and Mintwhisker stood apart, while Birchnose, Squirrelfang and Fernstripe quickly finished their fresh-kill and bounded over. Palenose was the last to join them. "It is time for two apprentices to become warriors. Reedfeather. Cedartail, do you believe your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"I do," Reedfeather meowed. Her chin was raised as she looked up at Pebblestar.

"I do," Cedartail replied more softly.

"Then I, Pebblestar, leader of ShadowClan call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Curlpaw, Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" When Pebblestar's eyes flashed Silverpaw thought she was looking at her. Her ears flattened in response to Pebblestar's stern expression.

"I do," Curlpaw vowed.

"I do," Bluepaw added as her tail flicked from side to side.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Curlpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Curlfur, in honor of your unusually long fur. We welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan." Pebblestar jumped down from the branch and touched Curlfur's forehead with her muzzle. Silverpaw watched the usual exchange as he gave her shoulder a respectful lick.

"Bluepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bluecloud. StarClan honors you for your kindness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan." As she finished touching noses with Bluecloud's forehead, Silverpaw felt a sense of unease growing within her.

"Curlfur! Bluecloud! Curlfur! Bluecloud!" The Clan cheered on their names like any other Clan would. Silverpaw cheered the most loudly for Bluecloud, her friend.

Once the meeting was finished warriors gathered to congratulate Bluecloud and Curlfur. Silverpaw wanted more than anything to join them, but she was shoved aside by Reedfeather and Mallowstalk. Both cats looked at her with sneers on their faces.

Silverpaw tried to ignore them as she stalked away from the group. She knew that they wouldn't let her past—they believed she wasn't a true ShadowClan cat. Her ears flattened when she looked up at the darkening sky.

Was this some kind of punishment StarClan laid out for her? What did she do to deserve such treatment?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a tail touch her shoulder. Silverpaw jumped and turned to see Pebblestar standing behind her. The mottled tabby's expression was unreadable as she looked down at the apprentice.

"Silverpaw, I need to speak with you outside of camp," Pebblestar meowed.

She didn't say a word as she followed Pebblestar outside the camp. Confusion and curiosity coursed through Silverpaw as she bounded after her leader. There was something in Pebblestar's stride that made this all the more exciting. Maybe this was a secret that Pebblestar wanted to share with her and her only.

Once they were far enough away that no cats would hear what Pebblestar would say, the ShadowClan leader looked a little more relaxed. She suddenly whirled around, eyes blazing when she looked down at Silverpaw.

"Do you know why the Clan treats you the way it does?" she demanded.

"Birchnose asked me the same question," Silverpaw growled. "Why do you keep asking me this?"

"It's about... why Pinefur never treated you like her kit," Pebblestar sighed with a shake of her head.

Silverpaw's fur began to bristle when Pebblestar took a step forward.

"You are not a ShadowClan born cat." Pebblestar's words barely registered in Silverpaw's mind. "Snowflower was your mother—she died giving birth to you and another kit who died the same night. Her last wish was that you would be raised in ShadowClan... away from your father."

"W-Why would you lie to me?" Silverpaw spat. "Pinefur is my mother, she always has been!"

She took a step back when Pebblestar's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. For a moment Silverpaw was afraid that Pebblestar would attack her. After all there was nothing that would stop the ShadowClan leader from doing what she longed to do.

Instead Pebblestar looked away and sighed once more. Silverpaw didn't want to believe that Pebblestar was right. Pinefur had always told her that _she_ was her mother. Gorsepelt and her littermates had always told her that they were kin by blood. Silverpaw refused to believe any different.

"Silverpaw, I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid—" Silverpaw cut her off with a furious snarl.

"No, I don't want to believe you!" she snapped.

Without warning Silverpaw turned tail and ran. She could hear Pebblestar calling after her, but the ShadowClan leader made no move to stop her. Silverpaw felt brisk winds brush past her face until she realized that she was reaching the WindClan border. Her fur stood on end against the biting cold air until she came to a halt. By now Pebblestar was little more than a blur as Silverpaw looked over her shoulder to watch for signs of anyone following.

Relief suddenly overcame Silverpaw as her shoulders sagged with exhaustion. Pebblestar's story was little more than that—a story to scare her. Silverpaw was determined to prove that it wasn't true, one way or another.

Everything she knew would become a lie if what Pebblestar had said was true. If the story was true, than why did Pebblestar save her in the first place? Surely Snowflower or what ever the cat's name was would not have wanted her kit raised in a different Clan.

She was startled from her thoughts when she heard voices coming from the distance. Silverpaw's chest heaved with effort when she saw a pair of cats streaking across the open hills of WindClan territory. Fear wormed it's way within her belly as she backed away. There was no place for her to hide, and it was likely they had spotted her before she spotted them.

"What is a ShadowClan cat doing so close to the border?" A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes asked. Her bushy tail flicked from side to side when she glared at Silverpaw. "Likely spying on us or trying to steal our prey."

"Fallencloud, this cat is just an apprentice." A pale brown she-cat stood beside the tortoiseshell, their fur almost blending in.

"An apprentice who could turn on us," Fallencloud snapped.

Silverpaw realized that there was pity within the pale brown cat's eyes. Her pelt bristled with anger before she tried to calm herself down. These cats weren't going to hurt her as long as she kept silent. She raised her chin slightly and held their gazes.

"You know what this kit looks like, Kestrelwing?" Fallencloud suddenly asked.

"She looks like Runningstorm—same dark stripes and cold amber eyes," Kestrelwing replied with a nod.

_My eyes aren't cold_, Silverpaw thought submissively. Her ears flattened sheepishly when Kestrelwing took a step forward.

"I... I..." Silverpaw broke off when Kestrelwing gave her a curious sniff.

"You should know better than to come so close to the border," Fallencloud snarled. There was such venom in her voice that it caused the ground to tremble. Silverpaw looked at her in confusion. "Any kin of Runningstorm deserves to die!"

Silverpaw barely had time to react when Fallencloud knocked Kestrelwing aside. Her eyes widened in terror when Fallencloud's claws unsheathed. Silverpaw's jaws clenched when pain erupted from her shoulders as Fallencloud struck down on her, this time inflicting enough damage to knock out any normal warrior.

Strength suddenly swept over Silverpaw and she found herself staring at Fallencloud pleadingly until the she-cat was pulled away by Kestrelwing.

"Stop it!" Kestrelwing cried. "She hasn't done anything to you!"

"Her father has! He killed my sister, and I won't forgive him or his kin for what has happened." The snarl in her voice made Silverpaw flinch.

"We need to go, now," Kestrelwing insisted.

The two she-cats gave Silverpaw nervous looks before they skirted away from the border. Silverpaw kept staring after them until she felt wariness wash over her. The pain in her shoulders refused to leave where Fallencloud had struck her down.

A gasp escaped from her lungs before she collapsed on the snow-covered ground.

* * *

*Pebblestar*

_I knew this would end badly_, Pebblestar thought furiously.

After telling Silverpaw the truth the apprentice had left her standing there in the forest. She had stood there looking like an idiot for what felt like moons. Even after that was said and done she didn't know what to do next. Without knowing what Silverpaw thought of this news she wasn't sure what her next actions were.

Pebblestar rose to her paws and tried to shake the uneasy thoughts away. She was more angry with herself for not going after Silverpaw. The apprentice was too young to be out on her own. With so many predators or enemy warriors around it was likely something would happen to her.

She was about to return to the camp when she heard a patrol coming by. Pebblestar tried to look her best when she realized it was Squirrelfang leading the patrol. With Squirrelfang was Wolfpaw and Fernstripe, a pale tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. All three cats looked confused when they saw their leader 'waiting' for them.

"Pebblestar, why are you out here on your own?" Squirrelfang demanded.

"I needed some fresh air after the ceremony was over," Pebblestar lied smoothly. She had become a good liar over the past few moons. It was one of the reasons she had become leader so easily. "Why are you out here? Are you hunting or border patrolling?" Her counter question seemed to catch the patrol off-guard.

"G-Gorsepelt sent us to check on the WindClan border," Fernstripe stammered. "He said Rustfeather had a sign from StarClan—silly old fleabag." Fernstripe snorted at her own comment before Pebblestar's tail twitched uncomfortably.

_Rustfeather_... _does she know what happened between us_? Pebblestar wondered. She shook her head and looked at Squirrelfang.

"I'll go with you," she meowed. "It's been moons since I've joined any patrol."

All three cats looks surprised, but they wisely did not argue. Pebblestar was pleased with their silence as she allowed Squirrelfang to take the lead. The smaller she-cat was an older warrior with more experience in patrolling borders. Wolfpaw was her apprentice, and he would make ShadowClan proud when he became a warrior.

"Stop showing off," Squirrelfang snapped when Wolfpaw began pouncing on any leaf that was in their direction. The apprentice's ears flattened before he did as he was told.

Amusement washed over Pebblestar. She knew that he was only trying to show her how good of a hunter he was. He pounced on the leaves as though they were frogs hopping away from his grasp.

Her heartbeat began to quicken and blood roared in Pebblestar's ears when they reached the WindClan border. A familiar scent filled the air, along with the stench of blood. Panic suddenly threatened to take over until Pebblestar held it back.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw that the snow was stained red with blood. Wolfpaw's fur stood on end while Squirrelfang gasped in shock. Even Fernstripe was speechless when she saw what was lying near the WindClan border.

"Silverpaw..." Pebblestar barely whispered the name before she approached the apprentice.

"It looks like WindClan cats did this to her," Fernstripe murmured as she nosed the ground warily. Pebblestar followed her gaze and saw patches of torn brown and white fur mixed in with the snow.

Anger clawed at Pebblestar's belly when she realized that they had attacked Silverpaw. She had no defense as far as Pebblestar knew. Birchnose had barely given her any training over the course of four days since she became an apprentice.

"She needs Rustfeather to look over her," Squirrelfang growled.

"She will die anyways," Fernstripe added.

Pebblestar gave them both mutinous looks before she nudged the apprentice. "I will carry her," she meowed.

She was surprised when Wolfpaw agreed to help her. Along with Scorchpaw he was the other apprentice who had always looked down at Silverpaw as though she didn't deserve to exist. The dark brown tabby said nothing as he followed Pebblestar back towards camp.

. . .

"StarClan, what happened?" Rustfeather's voice was filled with panic when they reached the camp. Their journey back had been difficult and slow, but they managed to bring Silverpaw back in one piece. The dark ginger she-cat's eyes widened in horror when Pebblestar explained how Silverpaw was found near the border's edge. "Why was she out on her own in the first place?" Rustfeather demanded.

"She fled when I told her the truth," Pebblestar whispered. She made sure that Wolfpaw, who was still by her side, couldn't hear. "I... I didn't go after her. I thought she would need some time to get used to the news."

"Get her into my den; fortunately I've collected enough herbs in case something like this would happen." Rustfeather bounded ahead to prepare her den for the newest patient.

All eyes were trained on Pebblestar and Wolfpaw as they carried Silverpaw's body towards the medicine cat's den. A few cats murmured in surprise when they saw the stench of blood filling the air. Pinefur looked like she was ready to burst with outrage when she saw Silverpaw's wounds.

"Bring her to this nest," Rustfeather meowed when they reached the medicine cat's den. Inside it was dark and musty. A few nests were lined in one corner of the den, while the herbs she'd collected were placed in another.

"Will she live?" Pebblestar demanded after she and Wolfpaw placed Silverpaw on a moss and pine-needle nest.

"I... I'm not sure," Rustfeather admitted. "Who ever inflicted these wounds aimed well."

Sorrow gripped at Pebblestar's heart when she realized their rescue might have ended in vein. She looked away with dread and tried not to think about it.

"Can I stay with her?" Wolfpaw suddenly asked.

"As long as you don't get in the way." Rustfeather went to work immediately, grabbing any herbs she might find useful for Silverpaw's wounds.

_StarClan_, _you let her live for a reason_. _Don't let her die now_, Pebblestar prayed as she backed out of the den.

* * *

**AN: Le Gasp! No one saw that coming did they? I wonder why Wolfpaw suddenly has that change of heart... and Silverpaw's future is rather bleak at the moment. Questions and reviews are welcome :P**


	6. Five: Gathering

**AN: I'm sorry about the long delay. Life sort of got in the way and I'm officially hooked with Tron XP I'm actually thinking of writing a one-shot for the new show that came out last month. Anyways, new chapter and in Pebblestar's view of course.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

*Pebblestar*

Her claws kneaded the ground impatiently as she waited for Rustfeather to say something. Inside the medicine cat's den it was damp and cool. Darkness had fallen over the camp as the Clan began to set out on hunting patrols. Despite the cold weather outside she felt warmth spread through her.

No cat had questioned what happened to Silverpaw aside from Pinefur or Gorsepelt. Neither cat cared - they were just acting like they always did. It was just another ploy to gain the Clan's trust over the fallen apprentice. Pebblestar knew that the Clan would have to trust Silverpaw now.

"How are her wounds?" Pebblestar asked when Rustfeather approached her. Beside Silverpaw's unconscious form was Wolfpaw, who seemed to have a change in heart. Pebblestar hoped his intentions were for the good of the Clan. The last thing she needed were half-blooded kits running around her Clan.

"They will take time to heal," Rustfeather sighed with a shake of her head. "They are deep and... she hasn't woken up since she was brought here."

"StarClan should not have let this happen," Pebblestar growled. "Why would they if they saved her?"

"_We_ saved her," the dark ginger she-cat reminded her leader. "We took her against StarClan's will... maybe this was their way of punishing us."

_Snowflower told us to take her_, Pebblestar thought angrily._ Why would she want us to take her if Silverpaw was only going to get herself killed_?

The mottled tabby backed out of the den, unable to face Rustfeather at the moment. She was too angry with herself for not understanding what this all meant. WindClan cats had done this to Silverpaw. Maybe because of her similar appearance to Runningstorm they had taken advantage of the situation.

Either way Pebblestar knew that this wasn't going to end well. Sooner or later Runningstorm would realize Silverpaw was his kin - his _kit_.

"There is a Gathering tomorrow," Pebblestar meowed when Gorsepelt approached her. "I want guards posted at the entrance while we are gone."

Gorsepelt didn't bother questioning her methods. He knew better. Instead he dipped his head respectfully and did as he was told.

She already knew which cats were going to the Gathering. Bluecloud and Curlfur were going obviously, along with Hawkfire, Scorchpaw, Mallowstalk and Hailpaw. Fernstripe and Cedartail had been chosen to go as well with the already large group.

Pebblestar's eyes flashed when she spotted Scorchpaw practicing a fighting move with Hawkfire. Instead of taking his apprentice out of the camp for training they were practicing inside. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, but she refused to scold them. Hawkfire's training methods were harsh and reliable. She knew he would turn Scorchpaw into a proud ShadowClan warrior.

. . .

The following night came quickly for Pebblestar as she prepared for what would be said at the Gathering. Silverpaw had yet to awaken, and Wolfpaw had returned to his normal self. Hailpaw and Scorchpaw looked like they were ready to burst with excitement as they waited for the patrol to leave. Bluecloud and Curlfur stood side-by-side. Curlfur's chin was raised proudly when Pebblestar passed him. Her tail flicked from side to side irritably when she glared at him.

"We are ready," Gorsepelt meowed when she approached him. The deputy's fur was smoothed down as Pinefur and Reedfeather stood guard. This was part of Reedfeather's one-moon punishment. Pebblestar smirked when she saw the look of anger within Reedfeather's eyes.

"Very well," she sighed after looking back at the pine trees.

Without warning she sprang forward and ran at full speed. She didn't want her Clan to be the first to arrive at the island. But she also didn't want to be the last.

Ferns whipped at her muzzle and lashed at her belly fur as they brushed against her. Pebblestar ignored them for the most part, avoiding any sharp-leaved holly bushes that might be poking out. Most of the bushes and shrubs were dead from the frost that covered them every morning and night. Fortunately Rustfeather kept a good supply of catmint in her den and could always find them in the abandoned Twoleg nest.

Once the lake came into view Pebblestar began to relax a little. She kept within the three-tail lengths limit as they stayed close to the shore. Water lapped at the edge as a brisk wind picked up, ruffling her fur. With a shake of her head Pebblestar didn't stop until they reached the treebridge.

ThunderClan had already arrived. Pebblestar's ear twitched angrily when she crossed the treebridge. She spotted Runningstorm sitting under the Ancient Oak in his usual overly proud posture. A smirk fell upon the striped tom's face when he spotted her.

"Don't say anything about Silverpaw," Pebblestar growled when she spotted Hailpaw and Scorchpaw.

"I wouldn't worry about those two," Hawkfire hissed. "I've told him to keep his mouth shut." With that he stalked away to join a gray she-cat with darker gray ears. Pebblestar recognized her as Dewfur, a cat who was almost always at the Gatherings.

Pebblestar remained mutinously silent when she padded past Runningstorm. Gorsepelt joined him under the tree and stood like a statue.

"Pebblestar, it is good to see you again," Stonestar meowed when she joined the ThunderClan leader.

By age Stonestar was older than her. The ThunderClan cat had been deputy before Pebblestar became a warrior. Then he became ThunderClan's leader while she became ShadowClan's deputy. Time seemed to drag him on though as silvery white lined around his muzzle.

"I know we have been enemies since the day my brother became deputy, but please don't hold it against him," Stonestar tried to reassure her. "I don't want to start a war."

"Over what?" Pebblestar snapped.

"I know about his kit." Stonestar's words sent chills down Pebblestar's spine. Her eyes widened and panic suddenly gripped her heart. "Snowflower wanted nothing to do with Runningstorm after she found out Grayfeather was expecting his kits."

Alarm surged within Pebblestar as she waited for him to accuse her of stealing a ThunderClan kit. Instead silence followed the old leader's words as he looked on.

RiverClan was arriving just as WindClan had joined in the Gathering circle. Pebblestar sighed with relief as Featherstar scrambled up the tree. Nettlestar's claws scraped against the oak until he was under Pebblestar's branch.

She glared at the spiky-furred ginger tom. Nettlestar had been stepping up border patrols, and it was likely one of his warriors had attacked Silverpaw while she was caught off guard. She would have a few words to say once the Gathering started.

"I would like to begin the Gathering," Featherstar announced under her breath. When no cat argued with her she stood up. The moonlight bleached her pelt silvery white as she reached the edge of the branch. "RiverClan has done well this leafbare," she meowed as a hushed whisper fell upon the clearing. "We have two new warriors, Ripplepelt and Icestorm are both here."

Pebblestar listened with little interest as Featherstar added that she had also named two new apprentices. Blossompaw and Waterpaw had been forced to stay in camp during the Gathering. Apparently they had decided to have an adventure while they were still kits. Even though they had become apprentices this was Featherstar's way of keeping them punished.

"WindClan has also thrived this leafbare. We suffer little casualties despite the territorial dispute we have had with ThunderClan." The warning growl Nettlestar sent Stonestar was low and eerie. Pebblestar's ears pricked forward when she listened to this.

"I am sure that I do not know what you speak of Nettlestar," Stonestar hissed. "We have done no such thing. As for ThunderClan we have done well this leafbare. Grayfeather's kits have become apprentices, Dovepaw and Rainpaw are both here." Pebblestar peered through the branches and saw that Dovepaw and Rainpaw were similar in appearance to their father, Runningstorm. Thin black stripes stretched over their long and elegantly shaped bodies. Pale amber eyes gazed up at the Ancient Oak.

Pebblestar was taken aback by how similar in appearance the two were to Silverpaw and Runningstorm. She wondered if all of his kin would carry on his legacy of hate and lies. Snowflower had fled from her own Clan because he lied to her and took on another mate.

Shame suddenly crawled over Pebblestar's spine when she realized just how serious Stonestar had been. He must have realized what Snowflower was going through if he didn't fight for her kit.

"There's something I'd like to announce!" All cats gasped in shock when Runningstorm suddenly sprang to his paws. "ShadowClan is full of liars and thieves!"

"Runningstorm, how dare you make such accusations," Featherstar snapped. Pebblestar's pelt was ruffled by how the RiverClan leader stuck up for her. She didn't need someone else fighting her own battle.

"It is true." Her pelt bristled with fear when a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes stepped out of the parting crowd. "Snowflower went missing a few moons ago, and... she was expecting kits. We found her body near the border with a stillborn kit, but another was missing. We believe she was murdered."

"Fallowstep that is enough!" Stonestar's yowl made every cat fall silent. "Such insubordinate behavior is not accepted in my Clan."

A grin suddenly flashed across Pebblestar's face. In his own way Stonestar was preventing a war between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. She knew it wasn't wise to rely on Stonestar, especially after the fact he had named Runningstorm as his deputy.

_But at least it will not turn into a battle_, she thought as the clearing fell silent once more.

"ShadowClan has done well this leafbare," she announced when it was her turn. "Though I am hard pressed to say that one of Nettlestar's warriors attacked an apprentice. WindClan scent was all over her when we found her beside the border." Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when Nettlestar's own eyes widened in shock.

"My warriors have reported no such thing," he growled.

"Of course they wouldn't admit to harming an apprentice," a black she-cat with piercing green eyes called out. Pebblestar recognized her as Greenclaw of RiverClan. Her sleek pelt was bristling when she glared at Nettlestar.

The WindClan leader was beginning to shift from paw to paw as he looked around warily. More cats were murmuring in agreement while his Clanmates remained icily silent. Pebblestar barely registered the look of horror in Kestrelwing's eyes as she looked down at her paws in embarrassment.

_Well_, _we now know who started the attack_, she told herself.

"I don't want to start any fight over something I am not aware of," Nettlestar pleaded.

Suddenly darkness fell upon the island as cats began to screech at him. Pebblestar's fur bristled with fear when she realized that clouds had covered the moon.

"This Gathering is over!" Featherstar cried. "WindClan and ShadowClan can solve this matter in their own time." Her voice was edgy, as if she expected the two Clans to start fighting at that moment.

Once the RiverClan leader had joined her Clanmates the Gathering fell apart. Pebblestar sighed when she climbed down the Great Oak. Her pelt was still bristling with unease when Gorsepelt padded alongside her.

"I thought for sure Stonestar would side with his brother," Gorsepelt meowed.

"For now he seems to accept that this is what Snowflower wanted," she whispered back. There was no way she would let prying ears catch them chatting about Runningstorm's secret kit. "I wouldn't hold it past Runningstorm to start a war over this."

Worry clouded over Gorsepelt's eyes, but he said nothing. Pebblestar was thankful for his stony silence. She knew that arguing would only make things worse between them.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, a lot of tension between all four Clans. This should become more exciting, right now these are mostly filler chapters to fill in the slots where Silverpaw is blacked out. Thanks everyone for your reviews, and like I said in PMs, everything will become clear later on ;)**


	7. Six: Wake Up Call

**AN: You guys are awesome for the wonderful feedback I've been getting! I'm exciting about where this is going, there will likely be about twenty-five or thirty chapters depending on how many ideas I have :D Thanks again for those awesome reviews you've given me!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

*Silverpaw*

Darkness shrouded her like a veil. Tiny flickers of light flitted across her vision each time she tried opening her eyes, but in the end her stance proved worthless. There was no point in even trying to wake up. She would only feel the pain that had been inflicted upon her shoulders, or hear the sneering voices of her Clanmates as they scolded her for venturing so close to the border.

Her eyes closed tightly against the faint specks of light. There was no hope; no future for a cat who was raised in a different Clan.

"Silverpaw—" She shrugged off the voice that kept whispering to her. "Wake up."

She refused to give in until a cold nose pressed against her ribs. Silverpaw nearly yelped in surprise as a body pressed against hers.

When her eyes snapped open she found herself lying in a bush. Tiny thorns protruded from their branches while vibrant shades of green were made out. Silverpaw blinked in surprise when she realized that she wasn't alone. Sleeping beside her was a small white she-cat, whose pelt rose slowly and evenly.

"Where… where am I?" Silverpaw whispered.

Almost as if on cue the she-cat's eyes snapped open. Silverpaw jumped a little when she saw how bright her golden-amber eyes were. The she-cat cocked her head to one side before she settled down. Her breathing had slowed until she seemed almost at peace with herself.

"Silverpaw, thank StarClan you are not…" She didn't finish the sentence. Silverpaw guessed that she was going to say 'dead'. Her ears pricked forward with interest when the she-cat shifted in her moss-filled nest. "You are in between," the she-cat murmured. "Normally a cat with your injuries would have died but… we wanted to give you a second chance. You deserve it after what has happened to your Clanmates."

"What do you mean by in between? And what _did _happen to my Clanmates?" Questions were blurted out as soon as Silverpaw found her voice.

"StarClan decided that you would come back, but the scars will not heal. And… there's more." The white cat's voice darkened when she looked at the walls of the bush. "When you really die – at the claws of any warrior – you won't be joining StarClan."

It took a few heartbeats for those words to sink in. Silverpaw blinked in shock and glared at the white cat. If what she said was true than what was the point of living on? It sounded as though they had worked everything out. Silverpaw's tail lashed in frustration when she realized that there was no point in arguing if this cat really was from StarClan.

"I was so happy to find you again," the she-cat continued after an icy moment of silence gripped them. "You probably don't know me, but my name is Snowflower… I was the one who… gave you to ShadowClan."

"Why did you allow Pebblestar to take me?" Silverpaw demanded. Her voice was cold and filled with anger – something she never expected to feel towards any cat. Even those WindClan cats who had attacked her deserved some kind of forgiveness. Runningstorm had treated them cruelly, and taking out their anger on her was what she had deserved.

"When I learned that Grayfeather was expecting Runningstorm's kits I… I couldn't bear watching you grow up alongside them," Snowflower explained with a sigh. "You have every right to hate me for what I did. But I did it because I knew what Runningstorm would do to you."

Silverpaw thought of that for a few heartbeats. She knew that Snowflower was right to worry about her fate. Despite everything that had happened, Silverpaw still couldn't find it in her heart to forgive Snowflower. Most of ShadowClan hated her because of who she really was – most of them _must_ have known at the time. She didn't mind the constant ridicule because she had Hailpaw to share her worries with, but now that she knew…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tug on her pelt. Silverpaw looked up to see that a second cat had crept forward to meet with Snowflower. This one was a gray dappled tom, whose muscles rippled beneath thick fur.

"It is time." His voice was stern and shallow, as if he'd been reciting those words for days. His green eyes flashed when he looked at Silverpaw. "I hope you're worth it," he snarled before leaving them behind.

"Grayleopard, quite the fun tom isn't he?" Snowflower grinned at that question. For once, Silverpaw grinned back.

. . .

Struggling to keep up with the StarClan cats was more difficult than Silverpaw had first imagined. Snowflower moved like a blur through the weeds and grass that grew along the forest's edge. Her white pelt stood out though, making it easier for Silverpaw to find where she was going.

A warm breeze had begun to pick up, drawling in familiar scents that stretched around Silverpaw's lungs. She breathed them in and was suddenly aware that at any moment this could come to an end. She would soon wake up and find herself back in the apprentice's den, ready to tackle the life of a warrior. When she died however… that was a different story.

_What will happen when I die_? She wondered anxiously. Would she just fade completely, or become a spirit wandering through the forest? Those questions refused to leave her mind when she managed to catch up with Snowflower. Beside Snowflower stood Grayleopard, whose tail twitched irritably with each passing heartbeat.

"'Bout time you got here," Grayleopard snapped before he turned around.

"Don't mind him," Snowflower purred. "Most ShadowClan cats aren't like that." Her eyes flashed with laughter before Silverpaw felt a growl rising in her throat. Many of her Clanmates had a fair sense of humor, while most were just as stiff as Grayleopard. Maybe the typical stereotypes were true. "Come forward and we will show you the way back to your Clanmates."

Confusion swelled within Silverpaw's chest as she did as she was told. Snowflower had led her towards a small pool, where the water had remained completely still. Silverpaw blinked in surprise when saw starlight reflected against the water's surface.

"This is a smaller version of the Pool of Dreams," Grayleopard explained. "I was the medicine cat before Rustfeather's mentor Oakleaf. When you take this path there is no turning back – it is a decision that StarClan has chosen for you." Silverpaw was about to open her mouth and argue when Grayleopard said that last part. "Leafbare is coming to an end with—" His words became distant as a sudden dizziness swept over Silverpaw.

She blinked several times again until sudden darkness washed over her once more.

*Wolfpaw*

He didn't know when this sudden urge to worry had started. After finding out what had happened to his fellow denmate, Wolfpaw had felt the need to stay by her side. It didn't make sense. Nothing about his sudden change in attitude towards her made sense. Every cat had questioned why he was there, spending so much time with a cat who didn't matter. And each time that question was asked he would snap back that she _did_ matter.

The pale gray cat's tiny frame had risen and fallen in a rhythmic way each time he glanced at her. The bitter taste of herbs had filled Wolfpaw's lungs as he spent most of his mornings in the den. Even Rustfeather was getting annoyed with the constant time he spent in her den. She needed her space now more than ever with another patient moving in.

Hailpaw was beginning to show signs of sickness. Wolfpaw had noticed it during the night when she was out hunting. The two of them had been sent out on hunting missions during the night, but it was than he noticed her wheezing. In the end he had been forced to retire early and bring her back to camp. Pinefur was more worried about Hailpaw than Silverpaw. She showed it every time she spoke with Rustfeather, and the medicine cat was angry with the way Pinefur acted.

"Pinefur, she's your daughter," Rustfeather had snapped one evening while they were discussing Hailpaw's condition. "They are both your daughter… why can't you treat them the same?"

"Silverpaw is not my daughter," Pinefur had snarled.

"Then why did you raise her?" Rustfeather had demanded.

Pinefur had become silent after that. Wolfpaw knew what would come next. She would say that she was forced to raise Silverpaw as her kit because of what Pebblestar had said. Blaming the leader was the worst thing a cat could do, but by now there was no point in arguing with Pinefur.

"Just make sure that nothing happens to Hailpaw," Pinefur had growled. "I swear by StarClan if that if she dies you will suffer."

It had been five days since Silverpaw was found by the border. Wolfpaw had kept count of how many times he had visited the medicine cat's den. His mentor was constantly screaming at him for ignoring his real duties as a _ShadowClan_ apprentice. Squirrelfang seemed to forget that Silverpaw was a Clanmate as well.

In the end Wolfpaw spent most of the night brooding over what would happen next. Silverpaw refused to wake up, and spending more time with her was pointless. He was wasting his time as an apprentice trying to keep up with what Rustfeather might learn.

He was chewing on the remains of a frog when he first heard Rustfeather moving around anxiously in her den. It was a movement that he had come to learn while spending time in the den. Any time Silverpaw made any progress Rustfeather would begin to move around – like it was a cue or something. His ears pricked forward with curiosity when he saw Rustfeather peer outside of her den.

"Pebblestar!" Rustfeather's cry made the ShadowClan leader emerge from her den for the first time since the Gathering that had happened four days ago.

The mottled tabby's sleek fur rippled when she reached Rustfeather. "This had better be good," she growled under her breath.

Wolfpaw couldn't hear most of what Rustfeather had explained. Her words came out in a rush until Pebblestar's eyes widened in disbelief. He knew almost instantly that something was wrong. Pebblestar shoved Rustfeather aside and padded into her den. Rustfeather was quick to follow, leaving the camp eerily empty.

_What in StarClan's name is going on_? Wolfpaw wondered as he waited for something to happen.

*Silverpaw*

Her eyes opened slowly. She could hear cats whispering to one another in rushed voices. Someone mentioned how strange it was that it took her this long to wake up. Another had simply stated she was lucky to be alive at all. The silence was enough to lull her until she felt a paw jab at her ribs. Agony seared through her until the paw was lifted from its position. Burning pain had suddenly swept over the apprentice where the paw had touched, like someone had carved the wounds on her shoulder and ribs.

"Wake up!" Silverpaw's eyes snapped open when she heard someone screech. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Rustfeather looming over her. Beside Rustfeather was Pebblestar, who looked like she was ready to strike out at anything that moved.

"What… what happened?" She was shocked by how raspy her voice sounded, like she hadn't used it for days. It felt dry and scratchy when she lifted her tongue.

"You've been asleep for five days," Rustfeather explained. "I gave you poppy seeds to help ease the pain, but it seemed to be too much for you. Unfortunately I couldn't heal your wounds completely…"

Silverpaw winced when she tried to squirm in her nest. She blinked when she realized that Hailpaw was sleeping nearby. Her chest rose and fell unevenly as she struggled to breathe. Silverpaw didn't bother asking what had happened to her sister. She already felt as though she knew – Hailpaw was suffering from whitecough.

"Why were you asleep for so long?" Pebblestar demanded when she glowered at the apprentice. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

_You and Rustfeather are the only ones who worry_, Silverpaw reminded them silently. She knew saying it out loud wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Peace," Rustfeather murmured. "It will take time for you to make a full recovery, but at least we know you are alive."

"I hope all of this trouble was worth it," Pebblestar snapped.

Grim amusement suddenly washed over Silverpaw. Grayleopard had said the same thing when she was in StarClan's forest. Maybe this was his way of reminding her what had happened. She suddenly remembered what Snowflower had warned her would happen while she was alive again. Once she was back in the living world she could not turn back. There was no returning to StarClan if she died at the claws of another enemy.

A shudder coursed down Silverpaw's spine when she thought of that. Surely there were ways of getting past that? She didn't quite understand how it would all work out.

"Silverpaw, what exactly happened to you while you were in that… coma state?" Rustfeather asked. The word 'coma' sounded strange to Silverpaw, but she understood that it meant she had been out of it the entire time.

"I was drifting – I'm not entirely sure if that's the right word…" Silverpaw paused for a moment before she thought of a better way to explain it. "I met Snowflower." Those three words sent thrills of shock through Silverpaw.

_Snowflower is my mother_, _which means Pinefur isn't_, she reminded herself. No wonder Pinefur had always treated her so cruelly. Pinefur would always act nice and calm while they were outside the nursery, but inside she would torment Silverpaw until she was left cold and distant. _I wonder how many other cats know_, she added with a flick of her tail.

"You met Snowflower?" Rustfeather's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, I suppose you are lucky than. What… what exactly did she say to you?"

"She told me it was time to wake up," Silverpaw lied. She tried to shrug, but the movement caused too much pain. Her teeth ground together as she forced back a cry. "I kept wandering through the darkness until lights began to appear. When I reached the light she was there, standing in front of me. Beside her was Grayleopard, a… a former medicine cat."

Rustfeather's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she wondered at Silverpaw's dreams. "Grayleopard was my mentor's mentor. Oakleaf revered him as one of the best medicine cats of his time," she whispered.

"Rustfeather, why exactly did you save me that day?" Silverpaw already knew the answer to that question, but she wanted to hear it from Rustfeather's view. There had been a reason behind Rustfeather's behavior, one the medicine cat refused to explain.

"I saved you because you needed to be saved," Rustfeather replied with a shrug. "Medicine cats are bound by their own laws – I would have assisted you even if I was not a medicine cat." Her eyes darkened before she looked down at the apprentice. "Rest for now. Tomorrow you can leave the den, but I want to ensure that your injuries are healing."

Without another word the medicine cat slipped out of her den. Silverpaw wished she could follow, but she knew better. Her heart ached with loneliness when she looked back at her sister's sleeping form. Maybe when Hailpaw woke up they could chat about what she had missed.

* * *

**AN: All of this was typed in word, which is why the formatting was different. Usually I type in the document manager, but I decided to give word a try since there were too many thunderstorms when this was typed. Anyways next chapter will likely come out tomorrow or the following day depending on how I feel :P**


	8. Seven: Leaving Guilty

**AN: Update at last. This chapter is shorter compared to my last two, just for a heads up. Also wanted to thank Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren for reviewing every chapter you could. Your words of encouragement always makes me feel better about my writing :) And you've earned a Silverpaw plushie :P**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

*Silverpaw*

Waking up had been difficult for her. Exploring the camp after her newfound injuries were healing had been far more humiliating.

Silverpaw had been forced out of the den by Rustfeather when Hailpaw began to show signs of greencough. Though she was worried for her sister's sake she knew better than to argue with Rustfeather. Cats stared at Silverpaw constantly when she stalked across the clearing. She came to a limp each time she struggled to sit down.

In the end Silverpaw knew that this injury would become her downfall. If she couldn't even move around the camp without wincing in pain what hope was there in battle?

Her shoulders trembled in frustration as she swatted a claw against the melting snow. Water flung across the air and landed on Mosspaw, who had been sunning herself beside the apprentice's den. The tortoiseshell she-cat leaped to her paws and began to bristle until she noticed Silverpaw was sitting beside her. Green eyes narrowed into tiny slits when Mosspaw glared at her coldly.

"Can't you ruin someone else's day?" Mosspaw spat. She shook droplets of moisture from her pelt before she turned her back on Silverpaw.

_My life was ruined the moment Runningstorm_… Silverpaw didn't finish the thought when she watched Wolfpaw and Scorchpaw return to camp. Both apprentices were carrying jawfuls of fresh-kill while their mentors watched proudly from behind. Wolfpaw dropped his fresh-kill and went over to join Mosspaw, who told him what had happened to her fur. Scorchpaw just sneered at Silverpaw before he joined his denmates beside the apprentice's den.

"Silverpaw, how are you feeling?" She blinked in surprise when Birchnose padded forward to greet his apprentice. Of course he was worried about her – showing that he was would prove that he was a decent mentor in front of Pebblestar. "She told me what happened that day… I should have been there to stop you." There was a bitterness in his voice that caught Silverpaw off guard. Her ears pricked forward in surprise when he looked down at her.

"Why start worrying over me now?" Silverpaw demanded. Her voice was tight with anger as she glared at her mentor. "No cat has ever shown me kindness except for Hailpaw, and I'll bet that's because she feels sorry for me!"

Birchnose looked taken aback by the sudden venom in her voice. What she said was true – while she was still awake and unwounded no cat had treated her fairly, just because of what blood ran through her veins. ShadowClan was just as bad as ThunderClan, treating cats who were half-blooded or different as cruelly as they could.

"Look, I only care because I—" Silverpaw cut him off with a scoff.

"Because you were forced to, right?" she hissed.

He didn't answer this time. Instead he backed away, too surprised to come up with anything better.

Silverpaw snorted at his lack of words and glowered. She knew she was acting like a kit who had just lost their mother. True Snowflower was dead, but Pinefur had been there to raise her when she needed a mother. Even if Pinefur had treated her with as much disrespect as she could there was still a hint of affection between them.

"You know arguing with your mentor is never a wise choice." Silverpaw blinked in surprise when she heard Wolfpaw speak.

"He was asking for it," Silverpaw snapped.

"Did… did Rustfeather tell you if there were any visitors?" Wolfpaw's question made Silverpaw stare at him as if he had grown wings. He might as well have when she shook her head. The disappointment in his eyes was obvious when he looked down at his paws in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I was with Squirrelfang and Pebblestar when we found you by the border."

_I think I deserved that though_, she thought bitterly. She didn't say it out loud though. There was no point in reassuring the violent thoughts churning within her as she stared at the bramble walls that surrounded the camp. Snowflower would not have wanted her to think this way. She pushed the thoughts away when Wolfpaw simply sighed.

"I'm glad that you're alive," he whispered before he left her sitting there alone.

. . .

The following days seemed to drag on for Silverpaw as she waited for her shoulders to recover. By her third day Rustfeather had told her it was time to remove the cobwebs to see the damage that was done. The medicine cat worked carefully and slowly, ensuring that she caused no further pain. Silverpaw had ground her teeth together when Rustfeather placed a gentle paw against her shoulder. She was surprised when the pain was no longer there.

"It looks like you're all healed up, for the most part," Rustfeather purred after tossing the cobwebs aside. "You'll have scars, but at least you'll be fine. I'd recommend taking it easy in battle training though – we don't want this wound opening up again."

Hope flared within Silverpaw's chest when she watched Hailpaw stir. It had been three days since Silverpaw last saw her sister, and she wanted more than anything to tell Hailpaw what had happened while she was unconscious. Yet she knew that telling Hailpaw wouldn't get them anywhere. In fact Hailpaw might think that she was going mad because of the stories she would tell.

With a shake of her head Silverpaw padded out of the den, eager to see what sort of training she would get to accomplish. With her wound healed training would become easier – Pebblestar might even take interest in her training.

Birchnose was sitting beside Mallowstalk and Fernstripe. All three of them looked like they were engaged in some kind of conversation about border patrols. The dark brown tabby tom lifted his muzzle when he saw Silverpaw standing nearby. Her ears flattened in embarrassment when she remembered the argument she had with him. She knew that he wasn't going to forget that any time soon.

"Looks like it's time for some battle training, huh?" Birchnose flashed a toothy grin at her – something that she never expected to see from her own mentor.

"I'd like that," Silverpaw replied while returning his grin.

_Maybe I won't have to let myself get injured in battle_, she thought after he meowed his goodbye to his Clanmates. Mallowstalk looked a bit annoyed that she had recovered while her sister was still in the medicine cat's den, but he chose not to say anything.

As Birchnose led her through the forest she began to realize that there was a change in the temperature. It was getting warmer, and the snow had finally started melting. Silverpaw was surprised by the sudden change in seasons. Maybe leafbare was finally over, and newleaf would bring relief to the Clans.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard paws slam into the muddy ground. Silverpaw's tail flicked from side to side when she recognized Wolfpaw's grunt as he struggled to keep his mentor at bay. Though Squirrelfang was small she had speed and intelligence on her side. The ginger she-cat took advantage over her enemies who were distracted during a battle. Silverpaw had learned of this strategy when she overheard Mallowstalk explaining it to Hailpaw one day.

"I'm going to take it easy on you, seeing as Rustfeather thinks it's for the best," Birchnose meowed when they reached the clearing. He'd led her further away from the sparring pair as mud and dirt flew across the air. Wolfpaw's pelt was covered in mud, while Squirrelfang remained unusually clean. "I'll start with something simple... maybe this will do."

Without warning he dropped into a crouch, demonstrating some kind of move he refused to explain. Silverpaw watched with interest as he kept his eyes away from her own sharp gaze. Instead his attention was drawn towards a pile of rotting leaves left over from the previous leaffall. Silverpaw half-expected him to just stand in that position for the rest of the day. Her paws kneaded the ground with impatience until he suddenly sprang forward. Silverpaw gasped in surprise when he landed on top of her, avoiding the still-fresh wounds on her shoulders.

"Never let yourself get distracted, especially during a battle," he crowed when she was released. "I learned that one the hard way from my own mentor. She rarely gave me a chance to breath without knowing what my enemy would do next."

"So I wait until my opponent is distracted," Silverpaw murmured. That sounded easy enough. Yet she had a feeling there was more to it when an amused look gleamed within Birchnose's eyes.

"If you wait until they are distracted they will take advantage of that as well," he grunted. "Sometimes it is better to cause the distraction rather than wait for it. Apprentices often use this to their mentor's advantage during a battle, especially if it's a big one."

Silverpaw nodded thoughtfully at his words. They all made sense – had she known this while she was attacked by those WindClan cats, maybe none of this would have ever happened. She knew however that everything happened for a reason. Sooner or later she would find out what that reason was.

He showed her another technique that made sense in battle. Using the terrain to one's advantage was also another plus. Silverpaw learned that though ShadowClan wasn't used to fighting in the undergrowth, ThunderClan wasn't used to fighting in the open, marshy hunting grounds. If the battle took place in their own territory they already could win if they knew where to fight.

Once he was finished drilling her with battle tactics the two of them finished the day with hunting. Despite her injuries Silverpaw managed to catch a frog and a water vole. Her tail waved in happiness when she realized that her hunting skills were not hindered by her injuries. If she could learn to cope with them than eventually they would heal on their own. Pride showed in her eyes when she dropped the two pieces of fresh-kill on the pile.

Her happiness didn't last long when she heard a wail coming from within the medicine cat's den. It was replaced with utter horror when she realized it had come from Pinefur. Birchnose nodded to her before he joined his Clanmates beside the warrior's den. Every cat had looks of worry in their faces as Silverpaw bounded towards the medicine cat's den.

"You let her die!" Pinefur's cry became more clear when Silverpaw approached. Her ears flattened in sorrow when she realized that something had happened to Hailpaw. "You spent so much time with that... that ThunderClan_ rat_ that you let my own daughter die!" Rustfeather flinched at Pinefur's choice in words, and Silverpaw's fur stood on end.

"Pinefur, she had greencough," Rustfeather tried to soothe her. "She couldn't shake it off even if she tried." Her voice sounded choked as if she had a hard time believing her own words.

"No... You let her die because you cared too much about that..." Pinefur didn't finish her sentence. Silverpaw didn't need to hear more.

Ears flattened and tail dropping, she backed out of the den. If she faced Pinefur now she was likely to feel claws raked across her muzzle.

_Hailpaw's dead because of me_, Silverpaw thought bitterly. _Pinefur is right_. _I don't belong here_ – _I'm nothing but a hinderence_.

She could feel the hollow stare of every cat on her as she looked down at her paws. Shame and guilt washed over her like a flood. Had it really been her fault that Hailpaw was dead? If she asked any cat who believed Pinefur they would say it was.

Maybe leaving the Clan was her best option. It meant giving up on her dream of becoming a warrior, but she had a feeling that would never come true if she stayed here any longer. Most cats saw her as nothing more than a ThunderClan rat, bound to destroy the Clan and become like her father. She was determined to prove to them that she was nothing like Runningstorm, but she couldn't if cats didn't trust her to begin with.

"Where do you think you're going?" Silverpaw flinched when she heard Gorsepelt's voice reaching her sharp ears. She turned to see the ShadowClan deputy watching her carefully. His eyes weren't cold and filled with hate like she'd expected. But there was no sympathy in them either. Instead it was an emotionless gaze, one that sent chills down Silverpaw's spine. "I wouldn't go out on your own, not in the condition you're in."

"I just need to... make dirt." That was a valid excuse. The dirtplace was further away from camp, near the back and far enough away that it wouldn't stink up the place. There was a tiny hole in the patch of brambles that grew along the edge. She was small enough that squeezing through wouldn't be a problem. "Am I not allowed to go on my own?" She tilted her head at the strange idea that he didn't trust her enough. Of course she couldn't blame Gorsepelt for not trusting her entirely – after all her father was the infamous Runningstorm.

"Of course you are allowed," he grunted. "Just don't get into any trouble."

Silverpaw dipped her head respectfully to him and bounded off. She could still hear Pinefur arguing with Rustfeather. The dark gray queen would likely be at it for days until her voice ran dry.

_I'm sorry Hailpaw_, she told herself when she pushed her way through the wall of bramble. Pain shot through her when a thorn stabbed at her wound. _You're dead because of me_.

* * *

**AN: Was that a little too dramatic? Oh well, next chapter should be up in a couple of days. All shall be explained later!**


	9. Eight: Sky and Pounce

**AN: Meh, short chapter but I wanted to get this typed up as soon as I could. I've been listening to the soundtrack of Tron: Legacy for what feels like days now XP I love Daft Punk's music in the soundtrack, they've done an excellent job with it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

*Silverpaw*

She ran for what felt like moons. Ferns whipped past her muzzle while brambles snared at her pelt. Agony had coursed through her shoulders when a thorn had snatched along the wound, opening it up again. This time though she refused to stop.

It wasn't just stubborn that had made her keep going. If she stopped now she would want to go back. She would want to face the wrath of Pinefur and the embarrassment of her Clanmates. They would call her weak for running away, for not facing up to the challenge.

Maybe she _was_ weak after all.

Silverpaw shook her head and tried not to think about it. The undergrowth was getting thicker now as grass replaced the ferns and bushes. A few trees grew here and there, but most of them were young and could barely reach the sky.

Her ears pricked forward when she heard voices in the distance.

Immediately she dropped into a defensive crouch, ready to run if it was a band of rogues.

"Do you smell that?" To her surprise it sounded like a young cat, around her age. "I smell another Clan cat!"

"Hush, you don't want to alert them." The second voice sounded older, and it belonged to a female. Silverpaw assumed this cat was the younger one's mother.

Silverpaw waited for them to creep away. Instead the younger cat crept forward, peering through the long grass that had shielded them from her sight. Silverpaw stared at the young cat with as much intensity as she could. His amber eyes were wide with terror when he realized she was bigger than him.

"W-who are you?" he stammered.

"Silver." She refused to use her 'paw' name, simply because she was no longer part of any Clan. It sounded mousebrained in her mind, but at least it would keep her safe for the time being.

"You smell like those Clan cats," the tom meowed accusingly. His nose wrinkled as if to prove his point.

"Pounce, who are you speaking to?" The tom flinched when he heard the female speak. Silverpaw studied his appearance closely when the she-cat padded forward.

His fur was a light brown, with darker brown spots pattering it. Beside him stood his mother, who was thin and well-muscled. Her pelt was that of a dappled tortoiseshell. Her ears were pricked forward in alarm when she saw Silverpaw observing her son.

"Mom, she said her name's Silver!" Pounce mewed when he glanced at his mother.

"Silver, what happened to your shoulder?" The tortoiseshell's voice was filled with worry when she saw the blood caked around Silverpaw's wound.

"I... I was attacked," Silverpaw admitted sheepishly. She didn't want to tell them that the brambles and their thorns had inflicted more damage than those WindClan cats. Besides, mentioning the Clans might frighten these loners.

"Those Clan cats must have ambushed her, poor thing," the tortoiseshell murmured sympathetically. "My name's Sky by the way. I have some sort of knowledge for herbs, I can take care of that for you if you'd like."

The only thing Silverpaw could do was nod in response. She was thankful that the loners were willing to help her, but confused at the same time. They were risking their lives for someone they had just met. Shouldn't they be more cautious around strangers?

She remained silent as Pounce bounced along playfully under his mother's paws. Sky looked like she was ready to snap at him before they reached their destination.

In all Silverpaw thought they acted just like a queen and her kits in the camp. Pounce must have been five moons old at the most. His long legs made him look like he was older, which was why she had been so confused when she first saw him.

"Our home is really cool, you'll love it!" Pounce mewed while he kept pace with them. "There's a creek that runs through part of the clearing, and a whole bunch of trees we can climb up."

"You won't be doing any climbing while I'm around," Sky muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Amusement suddenly washed over Silverpaw while she watched them. Pounce's energetic stance reminded her so much of how she and Hailpaw used to play. If it had been up to her she would have told them about her foster sister.

_It's not up to me though_, she thought. Besides, telling them about Hailpaw would only ensure that she had been a Clan cat. These loners had obviously had bad encounters with them at one point or another.

Sky didn't stop moving until they reached a grove of oak trees. A strange path that had been flattened out stretched before them. Silverpaw recognized it as a Twolegpath. It was similar to the one that the Twolegs used in ShadowClan's territory.

She glanced at Sky in alarm. Was this the place they really lived? If so than why live so close to the Twolegs?

An uncomfortable feeling began to squirm it's way into her belly as Sky bounded past the path. Pounce followed her eagerly, tail flicking just as he crossed the path. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Silverpaw was following.

"What's the matter, don't you like Nofurs?" he asked.

More confusion swept over Silverpaw when he mentioned Nofurs. What in StarClan's name did that mean?

"She might not have ever seen a Nofur," Sky meowed when she nuzzled her son affectionately. Pounce tilted his head until he realized what she meant by that. "Nofurs are ugly creatures, they have what their name suggests. No fur along their bodies except for the top. They don't see very well during the night either, so they're more active during the day," she explained. "I'm sure once you see one you'll know to stay away."

Silverpaw's eyes widened in embarrassment when she realized what Sky had explained. Nofurs were their version of Twolegs! She shook her ruffled pelt and padded after the pair, afraid of feeling even more embarrassed.

She was surprised when she reached the grove of oak trees. A few patches of grass grew here and there. Pebbles and stones cluttered most of the surrounding area. In the center of the clearing was a sandy hollow, which she guessed was where the family slept. As Pounce had told her she could hear a creek running through part of the forest. A wide grin had spread across Pounce's face when he looked at her. She recognized that look in Scorchpaw when he used to play pranks on her when they were kits.

"Here's some herbs that I've been collecting over the past few moons," Sky meowed when she grabbed a pile of bitter smelling leaves. A few patches of marigold could be made out among the leaves.

_She'd make a good medicine cat if she didn't have a kit_, Silverpaw told herself.

She cast the thought away when Sky began to work with her. As trusting as she had been earlier, Silverpaw was still wary of these loners. If Sky thought she was trouble, she could easily kill her by using the wrong herbs.

Yet in the end Silverpaw felt no pain after Sky was finished with her. The tortoiseshell spat out the last of the herbs and went over to the nearby creek to wash her paws. Silverpaw glanced over her shoulder to see that Pounce had pulled out a bed of moss from one of the nearby bushes.

"You can sleep in this nest if you want," Pounce mewed after he was finished. "Mamma and I always sleep together."

A grin spread across Silverpaw's face when she nodded in response. Pounce was just like any other kit. She knew they would get along if she kept her Clan history a secret.

*Wolfpaw*

When he'd heard that she vanished he felt nothing at first. Little emotion rarely showed within Wolfpaw as he stalked alongside his Clanmates.

Wolfpaw stared down at his fresh-kill, suddenly aware that she might not return. How had it come to this? He knew that spending time with her would have been a big mistake. Now he was paying the price for acting beyond his beliefs.

"You going to eat that?" Wolfpaw looked up when his sister, Mosspaw, approached him. Her tortoiseshell fur was covered in bits and pieces of moss after cleaning out the elder's den all morning. Amusement suddenly washed over Wolfpaw and he pushed the water vole towards her. "Still thinking about her, aren't you?" Mosspaw's voice wasn't full of concern or hate, just curiosity.

"I guess so," he replied with a shrug.

"What exactly happened that made you change?" Mosspaw blinked after swallowing a bit of the vole. "I mean, you were never nice to her before, why start worrying now?"

Wolfpaw had been wondering that for days now. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to spend time with Silverpaw while she was out cold. Maybe it was because she had no other friends, or because she had been treated so differently. Either way he couldn't answer his sister flat out without lying to her.

"There aren't any signs of her anywhere." Wolfpaw's ears pricked forward when he heard Hawkfire speak. The aggressive ginger and white tom had been sent searching for traces of Silverpaw's scent, since he was one of the best trackers in the Clan. "She must have kept away from the borders."

"We can't keep searching like this," Gorsepelt sighed with a shake of his head. "I'm not sure why Pebblestar bothers, it's not like she was of ShadowClan blood in the first place."

_But you helped raise her_! Wolfpaw wanted to cry it out loud, but he kept his jaws shut. He knew speaking out would only earn him new scratches along his muzzle.

"Pebblestar has always been soft around ThunderClan cats," Hawkfire grumbled. "Maybe now it's becoming more obvious."

The apprentices exchanged serious looks when the two cats stalked away from them. What Hawkfire was implying meant that Pebblestar was no longer fit to lead the Clan. Was Hawkfire planning something? Wolfpaw tried not to think about it as he shook his head in frustration.

"Maybe we should warn Pebblestar," Mosspaw murmured.

"No, we need to keep our mouths shut," he snapped. "We'll be killed if we tell her."

_If I know Hawkfire he _would_ kill us if we told her_, Wolfpaw thought angrily.

Mosspaw's eyes were wide with panic before she slipped back into the apprentice's den. Wolfpaw was quick to follow her, despite the warnings that were reeling within his head.

* * *

**AN: Thanks everyone for your reviews, they mean a lot! And Sky and Pounce aren't the only loners or rogues Silverpaw will meet. That's about the only information I can give. You're welcome to include any of your characters if you want to ;)**


	10. Nine: Found

**AN: Yep, another update, I'm on a roll! I'm thinking of writing two chapters today since I have nothing better to do. Not too sure at the moment. Thanks again to everyone for your wonderful reviews, they make me smile :D Oh, and you can thank Enya for this update. Her music is very soothing to listen to...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

*Silverpaw*

She was woken up by the sharp prodding of a paw.

Her eyes snapped open when Silverpaw realized she was sleeping alone. No walls surrounded her or concealed her from the ever curious Twolegs. There were no foxes around, but Silverpaw could tell that they wouldn't come so close to a Twoleg infested area.

The young cat's pelt began to bristle with unease until she realized it was Pounce who had woken her. His own eyes were wide and curious as he watched her. For a moment Silverpaw thought of batting him away. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew that it would only cause tension between them.

Pounce gave an excited squeal when she rose from her nest. Silverpaw blinked in surprise when she saw that Sky was already awake. The tortoiseshell was grooming her fur as though nothing had happened during the night.

"Good morning," Sky purred when she noticed Silverpaw was awake. "Pounce couldn't wait, I'm sorry if he disturbed you," she added with a dip of her head.

"He didn't wake me," Silverpaw lied. She didn't want to sound rude in front of these cats, who were kind enough to offer her a place to sleep.

"Well, then maybe we can start the day hunting." Sky looked down at her son who looked like he was ready to burst with excitement. "There's plenty of food around here that the Twolegs leave us."

Silverpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of eating Twoleg food. From what her old Clanmates had told her Twoleg food was nothing but muck. She knew that no good would come from eating such flavorless food.

"Don't you hunt prey?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"During greenleaf," Sky replied. "But when it gets colder and the prey becomes scarce we switch to Twoleg food. It's been an unusually long leafbare, and I doubt the prey's come back yet." Her whiskers twitched at the mention of leafbare, as if something had happened during the coldest season.

"Hm... I bet I could track some prey for you," Silverpaw mewed after looking at Pounce's interested expression.

Sky looked at her as though she had grown wings. "Well, you _are_ older than Pounce, and I'm sure you've had to survive on your own if you're still living," she murmured.

Pride swelled within Silverpaw's chest before it deflated. She nodded to Sky before slinking off to search for any prey that might be around. She wasn't used to hunting in such thick undergrowth, and she preferred hunting during the night.

_But I'm a ThunderClan cat_, she reminded herself tartly. _Maybe I have their hunting abilities_.

Her claws unsheathed as she picked up the scent of a mouse hiding in the strands of grass that stretched on before her. There were no Twolegs in sight at the moment. As long as she kept low to the ground she might be able to catch the mouse off guard.

The pale gray cat kept still as she could until she reached where the mouse was hiding. Her breathing had slowed down even though she didn't know what help it would offer.

With one leap she soared through the air, ignoring the pain that stabbed in her shoulders. The mouse hardly had a chance to escape before her claws struck it down. With a squeal it fell and died under her claws. Silently she gave thanks to StarClan for the life she had taken before she returned to where Sky and Pounce were waiting. Both cats looked shocked when she dropped the mouse at her paws. Even Sky dared not say anything when she met their gazes.

"It's my way of... thanking you for taking care of me," she admitted with a dip of her head.

"Y-you don't have to share," Sky murmured. She sounded embarrassed when Pounce leaped at the chance of having his first mouse.

"Please?" he begged. "I've never had one before!"

Finally the mother gave up and nodded. Pounce's eyes widened before he bounded forward and grabbed the mouse. Amusement washed over Silverpaw as she watched him. He chewed the fresh-kill slowly until he realized just how good it was.

"Thank you, Silver," Sky meowed when he was finished. "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did," Silverpaw replied. "It would seem rude if I didn't. Besides, I owe you for lending me a place to stay."

The tortoiseshell looked even more embarrassed than ever with Silverpaw's praise. She dipped her head before she nuzzled her son affectionately.

"Maybe now we can play a game!" Pounce squealed after he shoved his mother's nose away.

"What sort of games do you play?" Silverpaw ignored the grumbling in her own stomach - eating could wait for as long as she cared.

"Hide and seek, and tossing pebbles or moss around," he replied after Sky laid down beside a flat boulder. "Mama never wants to play with me because she's too busy watching for Nofurs," he added when she looked at him calmly. "Can you play with me?"

"Alright, show me how these games work," she mewed.

As if her words had been a cue he suddenly tossed a pebble in her direction. Silverpaw gasped in surprise before she realized that this was one of his games. Toss a pebble to one cat and see if they can catch it. Who ever would catch the most won the game if it ever ended. A smirk fell upon Silverpaw's face before she swatted the pebble back, flinging it towards Pounce. True to his name he managed to catch it with his paw before sending it back at her.

His game reminded Silverpaw of the times she and Hailpaw would play. Normally they would use moss or a piece of fresh-kill. Who ever caught the fresh-kill would have to eat it because it was usually covered in mud or snow. Of course at the time they didn't know that they needed to respect the prey that was given to them.

She forced back a gasp of pain when her wound suddenly stretched as she reached for the pebble. Pounce didn't seem to notice her pain, luckily. It was Sky who had noticed it, and she stopped the game as soon as she caught the scent of blood.

"This will never heal if you keep these games up," she muttered when she checked the wound.

Within heartbeats Sky had yet another poultice of herbs around Silverpaw's shoulder. The young cat winced when it stung, but it was a good kind of sting. She knew that Sky was right, but she couldn't resist acting like a kit when she had never been treated one back in ShadowClan.

"I know this is sort of sudden and strange to ask, but you never told us who your mother is," Sky added once she was finished. Silverpaw flinched at the mention of mother, and was instantly reminded of her mother Snowflower, who had died the night she was born. "It may sound strange but... there is troubling news going around those Clan cats that there is a murderer on the loose. I know it doesn't involve you, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"My mother... she died giving birth to me," Silverpaw admitted. Her teeth ground together when Sky's eyes widened in horror. "Another she-cat took me in when her kits came and she raised me until I was old enough to take care of myself. She kicked me out after that."

"I'm sorry," Sky murmured. Her voice was filled with sympathy as she looked down at the young cat. "Times are hard, especially with how long leafbare had lasted. Even the Clans are suffering because of it." Now she sounded flat as she spoke of the Clans.

"What exactly did the Clan cats do to you?" Silverpaw was curious as to what had happened to Sky to make her so bitter towards the Clans. She knew she was pushing it by asking, but it wasn't like she would get any information out of the question.

A flicker of emotions gleamed within Sky's eyes before she looked away. For a moment Silverpaw was afraid she would strike out. Instead Sky took in a deep breath before answering, "That is an answer better left when Pounce is not with us."

*Pebblestar*

Pebblestar stood alone for what felt like moons.

Shadows flickered at the edge of her vision while she watched her Clan carefully. A day had passed since Silverpaw's disappearance, and already the tension seemed to have left the Clan. Pinefur was still bitter towards Rustfeather for 'letting' Hailpaw die. Gorsepelt was always busy organizing patrols like the loyal deputy he was.

Life dragged on as newleaf arrived upon the lake.

Yet it seemed as though something was changing within the air. Pebblestar had noticed it when Silverpaw disappeared. It felt as though the Clans were beginning to turn on one another. Her claws unsheathed as she imagined battles breaking out over something as little as checking the border.

"Pebblestar, can I speak with you?" The mottled tabby flinched when she heard Rustfeather call her over. She glared at her medicine cat before she nodded and padded over.

"Everything alright?" she grumbled.

"I... I had a dream with StarClan," Rustfeather admitted. Her voice was shaky as if she had returned from a sprint through the forest. Pebblestar eyed her calmly before nodding for her to continue. "I was wandering through ShadowClan's territory... I began to see these images form around me, but they didn't seem aware of my presence. Then at the last heartbeat... I saw... Snowflower." Rustfeather's eyes widened in horror when she mentioned Snowflower's name.

"Snowflower told us to raise her kit in ShadowClan," Pebblestar muttered accusingly. "Does she believe she was wrong in making this choice? Silverpaw made her own decision by abandoning her responsibilities."

"Don't you think I know that?" Rustfeather sounded angrier than Pebblestar had ever heard her before. It reminded Pebblestar of the time she was forced to give up something that she held close to her heart. Pebblestar wasn't about to think of it when Rustfeather was acting so strangely to begin with. "Snowflower wanted to tell me something. But instead she _showed_ me. The pine trees in ShadowClan were being torn apart by lightning. Storms were breaking out all over... the forest itself was ripped apart by them." A shudder coursed through Rustfeather before she looked down at her paws. "I... she made it kind of obvious," she whispered.

Pebblestar swallowed and looked down at her paws. She knew what the storms in Rustfeather's dreams meant. Snowflower had made it obvious by pointing out Runningstorm's destructive behavior. But ripping apart the pine trees made no sense.

"What should we do?" she asked in a low voice. There was no need to scare the rest of the Clan. Rustfeather looked like she was ready to run at any moment.

"Keep it a secret for now," the dark ginger she-cat rasped. "I'm not sure how long we have before he strikes."

Anger rushed through Pebblestar when Rustfeather left her. Runningstorm was the reason behind this whole mess. Stonestar was oblivious to the ambition his brother had. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed before she forced herself to calm down.

_StarClan does these things for a reason_, she told herself. _Maybe this is their way of warning us of the trouble that will follow_.

* * *

**AN: I did sort of make Rustfeather's dream obvious, but maybe it's so obvious that people won't even notice XP But yeah, this chapter was fun to write mostly because you get to learn a bit about Sky and Pounce. And find out what has been happening with Pebblestar and Rustfeather :P**


	11. Ten: Duskpetal

**AN: Yay for a quick update!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

*Silverpaw*

Silverpaw slept well the following night. She had no dreams of StarClan terrorizing her while she thought of what would happen when she died at the claws of an enemy. Despite her constant fear of what would happen, she knew that her mother was watching over her. During her dreams she could feel Snowflower's presence beside her.

In the end Silverpaw spent most of her mornings hunting while Sky watched Pounce. Despite her shoulder wound she was becoming avid with hunting mice. They seemed to be all over the place with the Twoleg rubble that covered the area. Silverpaw's whiskers would always twitch each time she caught a mouse. She wasn't sure if it was pride or happiness that made it happen. Silverpaw made sure that Sky and Pounce were well-fed before she herself had something to eat.

"You really don't have to do this," Sky had meowed when she dropped a piece of fresh-kill at her paws. "Twoleg food is… fine once you get used to it." Even as she said it her nose wrinkled in disgust. Some primal instinct had kept Sky from admitting that she hated Twoleg food.

"Of course I do," Silverpaw had replied with another dip of her head. "I'd feel guilty if I didn't hunt for you – it's the least I could do."

It was true that Silverpaw felt guilty about staying with Sky and Pounce. She was becoming rather fond of Pounce's constant energy bursts, and Sky's gentle attitude. But there was more of a reason to her staying with them. She was afraid of what would happen if she left. There was nothing left for her in the Clans aside from Runningstorm and his family, and she wasn't about to rush over for help. So instead she kept her head high and made sure that Sky and Pounce were safe from the Clans.

Three days had passed since Silverpaw left the Clans. She was beginning to feel more at home with Sky and her son. The pair was always eager to share with her, whether it was Sky's supply of herbs or Pounce's eagerness to play. Silverpaw had become fascinated with the way the loners had survived all of these moons. According to Sky the loners met every now and then when times were good. She had said that in a few days the loners would be meeting during the night while the Twolegs were asleep in this very clearing.

"Will I get to see them?" Pounce was asking when Silverpaw approached them.

"Of course you will," Sky replied with a nod. "Every young cat must meet their allies or enemies at one point or another."

Silverpaw's eyes flashed when she realized that these meetings were similar to the Gatherings that were held every full moon. Though the loners and rogues didn't know it yet, they were becoming more like Clan cats every day. She knew mentioning this would earn her a sharp retort from Sky.

"You're welcome to come as well, Silver," Sky meowed when she noticed Silverpaw was standing there. Surprise flared within Silverpaw's eyes before Sky's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Every cat is invited if they wish to come. Even the youngest kits come."

Silverpaw blinked in understanding before she yawned and began to wash her paws. They were dirty after her dip in the stream with Pounce. Sky had made sure that her son became used to the water in case there were signs of floods. Silverpaw was surprised by their adaptability. She knew that rogues and loners were forced to learn how to deal with the environment around them, but Sky made it look easy.

Once she was finished with her grooming she looked around for something to do. Normally she would spend her mornings learning how to fight or patrol the borders. With no Clanmates to look after life would get boring fast if she didn't practice the moves she did know.

_I remember what Birchnose taught me_, she thought. _Maybe I can improvise and practice away from where Sky and Pounce sleep_. She would have to learn self-defense if she wanted to continue living this kind of life. Fighting off any pursuers would make her feel less tense if she knew how to.

"I'm going hunting," Silverpaw mewed when Sky opened her eyes in concern. She'd begun to make her way towards the dusty Twoleg path. Sky blinked before she nodded in understanding. Without another word Silverpaw slipped away before Pounce could ask where she was going.

She crept along the edges of the path in case there were any Twolegs around. Most of them kept to the path, but their kits occasionally did mousebrained things such as wandering away. Sky had told her that a kit fell into the creek once, and wound up attracting what must have been its parents. Silverpaw's ears flattened at the thought of meeting a Twoleg. For all she knew they were dangerous creatures who knew nothing about surviving in the wild.

With a roll of her eyes Silverpaw reached a patch of grass that reminded her of the reeds that grew along the edges of the lake. Silverpaw opened her mouth to taste the air and realized that they were fairly close to RiverClan's border. In the distance she could hear the lake lapping against the shore. Cats were mewling to one another as a patrol came close to the bed of grass.

Silverpaw dropped to a crouch and kept her tail and ears low, hoping that no cat would recognize her.

"Do you think it's true?" A young sounding voice spoke up.

"That Runningstorm has gone mad? Of course I believe that's true," another spat. "He's threatened ShadowClan because of something that never happened. The mousebrain's kits are still in ThunderClan for StarClan's sake!"

Horror crept through Silverpaw's spine when she heard this news. Runningstorm had more than one mate? Snowflower had never told her this, though she could understand why she wouldn't want to. Silverpaw backed against the bed of grass before the patrolling cats stopped.

"Do you smell that?" The younger voice had called out again and hissed.

"Yes, it smells like a loner," the second voice snarled.

Suddenly a nose poked through the bed of grass. Silverpaw's eyes widened when a pair of piercing green eyes peered down at her crouching form. The eyes widened in disbelief when their owner gaped at Silverpaw.

"StarClan you look… just like _him_!" she gasped.

"Yes, I look just like that-" Silverpaw was cut off when the younger cat peered through the grass, along with a dark ginger tom who must have lingered in the back of the group. "Look, I may look like that good-for-nothing bag of fleas, but I'm nothing like him!" She spat the last part out, ensuring how much she hated Runningstorm for what he'd done to her even before she was born.

"Looks like she's been attacked already," the dark ginger tom sniffed. "Greenclaw, we should leave her. The Clans will think we were the ones who took her."

"We can't just leave her here," Greenclaw replied with a shake of her head. "Icepaw, go and warn Featherstar of what's happening."

"Wait, don't I have a say in this?" What about Sky and Pounce? Silverpaw's ears flattened as she thought of them. They would feel worried if she didn't return. They might even take the risk of searching for her. She couldn't take that risk without telling them first.

"It's obvious you've been hurt," the dark ginger tom meowed as Icepaw left them. "We aren't about to let a kit who's been injured get left behind." Silverpaw's fur bristled when he called her a kit, but she guessed it was a good thing he thought she was. They would have likely attacked her if they knew just where she had come from.

"What's your name?" Greenclaw asked. Her voice was filled with concern when she looked at the poultice around Silverpaw's shoulder. Despite what she had gone through Silverpaw was still wary around these cats, especially after they had started complaining about Runningstorm.

"My name is… Silver," she replied with a flatten of her ears. "I have a family… Sky and Pounce will be wondering where I went." She tried to sound sincere when she looked up at Greenclaw. "Can I go and tell them where I'm going?"

Greenclaw exchanged a look with her Clanmate. Both of them appeared worried – though Silverpaw was certain they were just acting like her former ShadowClan Clanmates had acted. "I don't think it's a good idea," Greenclaw murmured softly.

The dark ginger tom suddenly bounded forward with one graceful leap, landing beside her. Silverpaw flinched when he nudged her forward. She knew there was no point in fighting back – her meeting with the rogues and loners would have to wait. Maybe Sky and Pounce would understand why she didn't come back. Either way she knew that this was the last time she'd see their friendly faces.

. . .

The RiverClan camp was different from what Silverpaw had expected. Dens were lined along the edges of streams. A bed of reeds surrounded the clearing, while beside the clearing towered an ancient looking willow tree. Its leaves drooped over the camp and provided the Clan with any shade they needed. Silverpaw's eyes widened with sudden interest as she took in her new surroundings. Cats looked up in surprise when they realized there was a newcomer at their camp.

An elegant looking dark gray she-cat stood apart from the group of cats. Her tail was raised high when she looked at Greenclaw and the dark ginger tom. Beside her was Icepaw, the young cat who had been speaking with Greenclaw earlier. Silverpaw guessed that this cat was Featherstar, leader of RiverClan. She remembered hearing stories of Featherstar, who was several moons older than Pebblestar and Stonestar combined.

"Greenclaw, Foxfang, why did you bring this stranger into our camp?" Featherstar demanded when she glared at the two warriors. Foxfang flinched when his name was called out, but he remained still as he held Featherstar's gaze. "This cat is the kin of Runningstorm that much is obvious. Why did you bring her here?"

"We brought her here because she needs help," Greenclaw replied. "Kin or not she is just a kit." Again Silverpaw flinched at Greenclaw's choice in words. Featherstar raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Silverpaw wondered if she saw through Greenclaw's lie. "I'm not about to turn my back on the warrior code just because of Clan rivalries."

Featherstar seemed to understand what Greenclaw was hinting at. Her tail lifted and the Clan fell silent. A few cats looked like they were ready to argue against what Greenclaw had said. In a way Silverpaw almost wished they would argue. She already missed Sky and Pounce, but they were long gone by now. Besides, the last thing she wanted was to endanger their lives.

"Featherstar, are you sure it's wise to help this… this cat?" A ginger she-cat had sprung to her paws and glared at Silverpaw. "She is after all _his _kin." She spat out the word 'his'. Silverpaw knew immediately what she was implying, and her ears flattened when she realized that they had every right to hate her.

_My father has done so much to every cat in the Clans_, she thought bitterly. _I don't even deserve to join any others_… _I would only bring danger to them by doing so_.

"Blazeflight, I understand your concern," Featherstar meowed with a dip of her head. "Weaselstripe, what do you think we should do?" She turned to a creamy black tom with the same piercing eyes that Greenclaw had. Silverpaw assumed that by the way these cats were looking at him with interest he was their deputy.

"It… doesn't sound like a good idea," he admitted with a wave of his tail. "But if she is a Clanborn cat, than we must give her a chance. If she doesn't enjoy living in RiverClan, than leaving is her only other choice. I doubt WindClan or ShadowClan would be so accepting, and ThunderClan…" He shuddered at the mention of ThunderClan.

"I place my trust in your words, Weaselstripe," Featherstar murmured. "Duskpetal will take care of her wound. Until it has healed, she will stay here."

Silverpaw tilted her head to one side when a black and white she-cat strolled across the clearing. She assumed that this was Duskpetal, their medicine cat. Duskpetal's amber eyes gleamed with interest when she looked down at Silverpaw. "Who looked after your wounds before?" she asked when she gave the wounds a sniff. "It looks like they've been using the right herbs, but why hasn't it healed?"

"The cat who took care of me was Sky," Silverpaw explained. "She had a son named Pounce, and we played a lot. I guess playing was what opened the wound." She sighed when she thought of the cats who had taken care of her. If it were up to her she would join them in a heartbeat, but she knew she couldn't now.

"Well, you're lucky you haven't lost the use of your shoulder," Duskpetal meowed with a wrinkle of her nose. Without another word Duskpetal led the young cat across the clearing until they reached a den surrounded by ferns and reeds. Cattails grew along the edge of a stream that connected to the others that formed along the camp's edge. "You're lucky we didn't kill you on the spot, by the way," Duskpetal added over her shoulder. "My Clan has no quarrel with ThunderClan at the moment, but I wouldn't be surprised if Runningstorm tried anything to get you back on his side."

"Someone said that he had kits in ThunderClan… who are they?" Silverpaw demanded when Duskpetal began to spread a poultice around her shoulder.

"Dovepaw and Rainpaw," the black and white she-cat replied through a bundle of herbs. "They're oblivious to their father's treachery. So is Stonestar, but Runningstorm's a crafty one. Wouldn't surprise me if he decided to kill Stonestar right in front of the Clan. I don't think Grayfeather knew he had another kit or family within her own Clan."

Silverpaw contemplated on what Duskpetal had told her. It seemed as though Runningstorm had made enemies with every cat in the Clans. Silverpaw wondered how long he could keep going without attracting someone who would want to kill him. She already knew what she wanted to do – avenge Snowflower's death and ensure the safety of the Clan. To do that she would have to get rid of, or kill Runningstorm.

* * *

**AN: So I wonder where this will end... Should be interesting :P I've already got the ending planned though!**


	12. Eleven: Accepted

**AN: Sorry for the delayed update! Just got a bit too busy with well...life in general. And updating my other stories XP Back to Silverpaw again, who is going to become a far more complicated character than anyone realizes :P**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

*Silverpaw*

Darkness swept over the den that she slept in. At first she wasn't sure where she was as she listened to the clattering sound of stones bouncing off of each other. Then she realized that she was in Duskpetal's den, awaiting the chance to explore her new surroundings.

Silverpaw nearly leaped to her paws when she saw Duskpetal enter the den. Grasped between her teeth was something oddly slimy, like a frog. Silverpaw's nose wrinkled when she realized that it was a fish. She didn't meet Duskpetal's gaze when the medicine cat dropped the fish at her nest.

"Go ahead and try it, I doubt you've tasted RiverClan fish yet," she purred.

The pale gray cat leaned forward and took a bite from the fish. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized just how similar the fish was to the frogs she was used to. She looked up at Duskpetal, who looked pleased with her reaction.

"Fish are considered delicacies in RiverClan," Duskpetal explained with a smirk. "We're the only ones who know how to hunt fish, and we take great pride in our work." While turning back to her supply of herbs Duskpetal's tail flicked across Silverpaw's shoulder. Silverpaw stared at the medicine cat quizzically. For the first time she noticed how sleek-pelted Duskpetal really was.

_Greenclaw and Foxfang were like that too_, she thought absent-mindedly. Her claws flicked across the sandy ground as she waited for something to do. Duskpetal seemed oblivious to her sudden boredom, and she almost wished that Pounce was around to keep her busy.

As if someone had read her thoughts, another cat entered the medicine cat's den. Silverpaw blinked when she saw that it was a ginger and white tom, whose amber eyes were bright with curiosity when he met her gaze. Duskpetal turned when she realized that they were no longer alone. The black and white she-cat snorted in amusement when she saw the look in the ginger and white tom's eyes.

"If you want to show her around the camp than that's fine," she muttered. "Just don't open that wound again, or it'll never heal."

"My name's Fishpaw by the way," the apprentice meowed. "Featherstar wanted me to show you around the camp in case you… decide to stay." He sounded sheepish as he said it, and for some reason Silverpaw's ears flattened at his choice in words.

Silverpaw smirked when she followed him across the clearing. She wondered if he had any friends in the Clan. From the looks that cats gave him she had a feeling that he didn't. Her eyes narrowed when she saw saw Icepaw emerge from what must have been the elder's den. The den itself was hidden in a grove of twisted tree roots that were protected by lichen hanging over them like a curtain. Icepaw's eyes glowed when she saw Silverpaw. Under her chin was a wad of moss that was dropped before she bounded over.

"Enjoying your tour?" Icepaw mewed. Silverpaw blinked when she ignored Fishpaw, whose ears flattened before he looked away. "I can show you around a bit too when I'm finished-" Icepaw was cut off by a yowl coming from the den and flattened her own ears. "Sorry," she murmured before dashing off once more.

"Are you two... even friends?" Silverpaw tried to ask when Fishpaw looked ready to burst with frustration.

"Not even close," he spat. "All she ever does is treat me like an outcast... so does her brother Ripplepaw. All because no cat knows who my mother is."

Surprise flared within Silverpaw's chest when she realized how similar his story was to her own. Though she knew who Snowflower was, she had been treated the same way when she was in ShadowClan. Her old Clan had a reason to hate her though. Not only did Runningstorm cause such hate but Rustfeather had spent so much time with her that she had forgotten her own responsibilities as a medicine cat.

She tried not to think about it as Fishpaw led her to an ancient looking willow tree. It's trunk looked as though it had touched the sky, while it's branches and leaves dangled limply over the camp. Silverpaw glanced up at it in awe.

"This is where Featherstar holds her meetings," Fishpaw explained with a shrug.

One of the branches had the claw marks of many cats scrambling their way up to the top. She wondered if the kits or apprentices used it as a tool for playing their many games. When she looked at Fishpaw she saw that he was grinning.

"Warriors are to mark the bark of the tree after the day of their ceremony," he told her. "That large gash over there is the mark of my father's claw, Foxfang." He nodded towards a patchwork of moss and reeds that looked like they had been woven together. "That's the nursery. Otterpool and Tawnywing are our only queens at the moment, but they both have kits. Otterpool's kits are about four moons old, while Tawnywing's are three."

Recalling their names was easy enough for Silverpaw. She'd spent enough time in ShadowClan to know that remembering names was a good thing. Even if her time with Sky and Pounce had been short, it was enough to make her want to forget her time in ShadowClan.

"Over there is where the warrior's sleep." Fishpaw's tail pointed towards a spot where the reeds looked higher than usual. When she peered between the cracks of the reeds she saw there were dents within the heavy grass where cats must have slept. "And that den over there is where we sleep." He inclined his head towards the further edge of the clearing. Silverpaw's eyes squinted so that she could see the brambles twined together to create a small, protective barrier.

Blinking in surprise, Silverpaw realized that Fishpaw had included her when he told her where the apprentices slept. She glanced at him, but he was looking away as if he was embarrassed by what he had said. Amusement suddenly washed over her before she shook her head.

_Maybe he's just happy that there's someone like him around_, she thought.

Once he was done showing her around they began to eat. Silverpaw's belly churned with hunger, but she wondered if she would be welcomed by the fresh-kill pile. Several cats were lingering there, pelts brushing as they prepared for any patrols they might join. Silverpaw was surprised to see Featherstar sharing a fish with a gray and white tom with yellow eyes. She recognized Greenclaw from the day before and tilted her head to one side.

"Seedtail and Greenclaw are her kits," Fishpaw explained when he noticed her confusion.

"Really? I thought leaders couldn't..." She broke off when Fishpaw looked at her in amusement.

"Medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits either, and they break that code at times," he meowed in a quiet voice.

Silverpaw looked at him in concern. Most cats knew to avoid the subject of medicine cats having kits. The last medicine cat giving birth to a kit had been banished seasons ago. She remembered hearing stories and rumors about the she-cat who was known as Lilypath. Her story was used as an example for scaring kits into obeying the warrior code.

"Have you decided whether or not you will stay?" Silverpaw was even more surprised when Featherstar approached her warily.

"I... I never really gave it much thought," she admitted.

"The last thing we need is another mouth to feed." Featherstar glared at the cat who spoke up. It was a ginger tom with green eyes, whose expression was heavily guarded while he looked down at his paws. "Besides, that is the kit of a monster."

"We have no quarrel with ThunderClan," Featherstar hissed. "But I understand your worry..." She paused for a moment before she looked at Silverpaw. "Duskpetal, have you seen anything that suggests she should not stay?" When the black and white she-cat shook her head - Silverpaw wasn't sure where she had come from - Featherstar looked slightly more relieved. "Then I believe she has every right to stay here."

_Guess I really have no say in this_. Silverpaw swallowed before she met Featherstar's gaze.

"Do you wish to join RiverClan?" When Featherstar asked this question Silverpaw gave a tiny nod. "Then I shall be your mentor." Her words caught Silverpaw off guard. She gaped at the RiverClan leader before she looked down at her paws in embarrassment. Fishpaw and Icepaw looked just as shocked by Featherstar's choice, while her warriors just remained icily silent.

She knew that she had no other choice in the matter. Featherstar had made it clear she wanted her to join RiverClan. Arguing against what the leader said would only result in her death, and she was well aware that there were cats here who would be more than happy to attack and kill her.

*Pebblestar*

The darkness within ShadowClan's territory was welcoming to Pebblestar. She kept glancing at the light that was created by the moon. Though it was slowly fading into nothing but a claw-mark, it's light was still as bright as the sun.

"Pebblestar!" She stiffened when Bluecloud bounded forward. The newly named warrior had been patrolling with Birchnose, Mintwhisker and Mosspaw. Birchnose's depression had become worse since Silverpaw had disappeared, so he was sent on regular patrols by Gorsepelt. The alarm in Bluecloud's eyes was obvious when she looked up at Pebblestar, who was resting on a moss-covered boulder. "WindClan is at the border... Nettlestar wanted to speak with you."

Alarm flared within Pebblestar's chest when she followed Bluecloud. She knew what Nettlestar was like. He was a coward who chose sides when the timing was right. He would side with Runningstorm if the deputy proved he could take over the Clans.

She wasn't surprised to see a group of WindClan warriors surrounded by the ShadowClan patrol. Mintwhisker's fur was bristling with outrage while Birchnose glared at a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Pebblestar remembered that this was Fallencloud, a former queen who's kit had been killed in a battle against ThunderClan. Nettlestar himself stood out against the crowd.

His spiky orange fur looked even worse as Bluecloud or Birchnose must have raked their claws across it. Pebblestar felt a bit more relieved when she found Mosspaw hiding near a bush during the worst part of the battle. The WindClan leader looked pleased when he saw Pebblestar approaching him.

"I have come because I need your help," he rasped when he met her steady gaze.

_Well there's a shocker_, Pebblestar thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Why would you ask her for help?" Mintwhisker demanded in a low snarl. His paw was pressed against the neck of a mottled gray tabby tom, who Pebblestar knew as Lakestorm. She glanced at her warrior in alarm before Mintwhisker released his firm grip.

"ThunderClan has been pressing at our borders," Nettlestar explained in an exasperated sigh. "We're losing too many cats because of these constant conflicts, and I doubt Stonestar has any knowledge of them in the first place. His Clan has no quarrel with yours, and I was hoping you might warn him of what is happening."

Pebblestar was about to spit something in reply when she realized that something was horribly right about what Nettlestar had said. She noticed for the first time the scars etched along Lakestorm's belly fur, and the ripped fur along Fallencloud's spine.

"Can't you even defend your own borders?" A smirk fell upon Pebblestar's face when she asked the question.

Even though she felt slight pity for these cats, she was not about to show it. Pity was a sign of weakness, something ShadowClan cats were not known for showing.

Nettlestar's eyes flashed with anger before he bowed his head. Lips drawn back in a sneer, Pebblestar took a step forward.

"I will see what we can do," she growled. "But the next time we catch you crossing our borders, we will not hesitate in attacking you. Now leave." She flicked her tail at Mintwhisker, who gave Lakestorm a final scratch before letting him go.

Once the WindClan cats were gone Birchnose marked the border and trotted back to Pebblestar's side.

"Are we really going to ThunderClan?" Mosspaw asked. Her eyes were huge with fear when she looked at Pebblestar and Mintwhisker.

"I made an agreement with Nettlestar," Pebblestar sighed with a shake of her head. "I suppose we have no other choice."

"Surely Stonestar would know that his own warriors are doing such a thing!" Bluecloud protested.

"Runningstorm is cunning and knows when to send out the attacks," Birchnose hissed. His claws were kneading the ground impatiently as he glared at it. "I have no doubt that he would try and pull something off like this."

Pebblestar glanced at Birchnose sympathetically before she looked at Mintwhisker. "I want you to warn the Clan of what is happening," she meowed. "I will go to Stonestar myself and see what is going on."

"WindClan's problem should not be our own," the light gray tabby spat. "We have enough problems as it is."

"I know we do, but this is one problem that will eventually effect all of the Clans," she murmured. "I will take Birchnose and Bluecloud with me... in case they try anything that would result in a fight." She glanced at the forest warily before mewing her goodbyes to Mintwhisker and Mosspaw.

The apprentice was too young to be crossing borders. Pebblestar didn't want Mosspaw to understand the complexity of ThunderClan ways just by visiting their camp. She would learn through the Gatherings that were held every full moon. Mosspaw was a smart apprentice and had already shown great promise in her battling skills, even if she did hide like a coward today.

Once the pair had left Pebblestar was given a chance to think over what had happened. She was putting her Clan at risk by involving herself in another Clan's affairs. But in the long-run WindClan would owe her if she solved what ever conflicts Runningstorm had started. Birchnose and Bluecloud were whispering to one another, both eager and anxious to get this done and over with.

_I hope this doesn't end badly_, Pebblestar thought as she wondered whether or not Stonestar would even listen to them.

* * *

**AN: Pebblestar's just too accepting isn't she XD That's how I made her though. She has a lot of conflicts with her own instincts as to whether or not she should listen to what Nettlestar has said. And as for Silverpaw and Fishpaw's friendship, not sure whether or not it will remain as just a friendship or grow...**


	13. Twelve: Her Choice

**AN: This chapter isn't nearly as long as I'd like it to be, but it's better than nothing. Anyways new book cover, even though it has nothing to do with the title XD Thanks to everyone for your patience. I've been sort of obsessed with Tron lately, so it might take a while for me to recover from that :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

*Silverpaw*

Featherstar made sure that Silverpaw received the right amount of training that most cats usually got in moons time. She worked tirelessly in perfecting her swimming and had become well-muscled as a result. Four days had passed since she'd joined RiverClan, and Silverpaw was beginning to even look like a fellow Clanmate. Her pelt had become sleek and oiled from eating fish, and she'd learned to enjoy swimming. Featherstar was impressed with the amount of progress she'd made.

After the fourth day had passed she'd asked Silverpaw to clean out the elder's den. With the melting snow the streams were becoming wider and swifter. Silverpaw had noticed that one of the dens were leaking the day before, and it turned out to be the elder's den. Fishpaw and Icepaw had to convince Sweetmallow and Darkshadow to leave so that it could be repaired. That was a task that had impressed Silverpaw. Both cats were easily irritated by just about anything that moved. The apprentices were no exception to their mood swings.

"Okay, who's nest is the dirtiest?" Silverpaw asked when she padded into the den. She half expected claws raking down her spine - Sweetmallow had not accepted her as a Clanmate, and Darkshadow was no better. To her surprise neither elder said a word as they looked up at her.

"My nest should be moved out first; it's got cobwebs forming underneath," Sweetmallow finally grunted.

Silverpaw nodded and moved forward to grab the dried up moss and feathers. Sweetmallow had rolled out of the way and was resting beside Darkshadow, who had fallen asleep again. When enough of the moss was gathered she curled it under her chin and padded out of the den. She'd nearly run into Ripplepaw when she came to find fresh moss growing on the rocks beside the streams.

"What are you doing here?" Ripplepaw demanded as he spun around to face her. He'd been facing the other direction and nearly yelped when she bumped into him.

"Collecting moss," she replied. "What are you doing here?" she countered when she tore off the moss with her claws.

"I'm supposed to be on guard duty, but there's nothing to watch out for here," he muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"There could be foxes or badgers trying to find the camp. Or rogues or enemy warriors," she pointed out.

"And hedgehogs will start flying." There was the slightest smirk on his face when he looked up at her.

_Okay, what crawled into your nest_? Silverpaw wondered when she finished collecting enough moss for two nests. This was the kindest Ripplepaw had ever acted around her. Normally he would snap or call her names when she crossed paths with him.

She tried not to think about it as she returned to the elder's den. Sweetmallow was outside this time, sunning herself on a flat boulder beside one of the streams. Darkshadow was awake as well, but he was too busy eating a water vole to notice her return.

Once the moss was lined to form a good nest she bounded out to see Featherstar whispering to Weaselstripe. Out of all the warriors in RiverClan Weaselstripe's attitude was the hardest for Silverpaw to read. She wasn't sure what he thought of her. He was always so quiet around her that she seemed to forget he was there. Featherstar didn't stop speaking until Weaselstripe coughed and leaned back. The dark gray she-cat looked slightly annoyed but she didn't say anything.

"Have you finished already?" she asked. When Silverpaw nodded Featherstar sighed and rose to her paws. "Perhaps you can-" She was cut off by a yowl sounding from the camp's entrance.

"Featherstar, there are ThunderClan cats well beyond WindClan's boundary!" Silverpaw's eyes widened in panic when she recognized Foxfang's yowl.

"What do they want?" She bounded past Silverpaw to meet the dark ginger warrior.

"Stonestar, Runningstorm and Grayfeather are there waiting for you," Foxfang explained. His voice was filled with dread when he looked at Silverpaw, who flinched from his fierce gaze. "They wanted to have a chat about something that belonged to the Clan."

_He means me_, she thought with dread._ Of course they would want me back, but why call me a 'something'_?

"I think it's time we brought Silverpaw with us." Featherstar's mew made Silverpaw stiffen in surprise. "It's time she made her own decision. She's old enough now to take care of herself."

For the first time in her life Silverpaw wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. She tilted her head to one side when she realized that Featherstar was giving her an opportunity. She glanced at Fishpaw and Icepaw, who looked equally worried.

"They'll try to start a war over me," she whispered.

"Don't think that way." Fishpaw suddenly padded forward and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. Silverpaw glanced at him and didn't know what to say.

"We should go now before they do decide to start a war," Foxfang growled. He eyed Fishpaw critically before bounding away. Featherstar glanced at Silverpaw and nodded to her, giving the apprentice time to follow Foxfang until they were out of camp.

Silverpaw remained icily silent as she followed Foxfang towards a grove of trees. She knew that the WindClan cats would refuse to come here just because of how heavily wooded it was. Even though their border with ThunderClan had trees they rarely hunted there, according to what Birchnose had once told her.

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she saw the three ThunderClan cats standing there in the undergrowth. Stonestar, a powerful looking dark gray tom, stood beside who she guessed was Runningstorm. His darker gray stripes reminded Silverpaw of her own thick black stripes that ran along her back and tail. Runningstorm looked almost amused when he saw her for the first time. Silverpaw's lips drew back in the beginnings of a snarl. Beside Runningstorm was a younger looking blue-gray she-cat, who didn't look up to meet Featherstar's fierce gaze.

"Why are you here?" Featherstar demanded when she pushed aside Thunderstrike and Greenclaw.

"I thought your warrior already told you," Stonestar hissed. "We came for her." He looked down at Silverpaw, whose fur bristled with cold fury as she glared at him.

"It's time she made her own choice," Featherstar snapped. "You know as well as I do that we can't decide the fate of a young cat, especially one who's mother died giving birth." That made the gray-blue she-cat flinch as though a stone was thrown at her.

"I'd say as Clan leader he gets to choose for her," Runningstorm sneered. "And seeing as she's pure ThunderClan, he has every right to rule over her choices." His cold gaze searched Silverpaw's own amber eyes as she glared at him with all of the hatred she could muster.

"She makes her own choice." All of the warriors fell silent when the gray-blue she-cat suddenly spoke up. Her voice was so soft that Silverpaw had to strain her ears in order to hear.

"Grayfeather, how dare you speak against our leader's orders," Runningstorm snarled. Silverpaw's ears flattened when Grayfeather flinched. She wondered what this cat saw in Runningstorm, than she thought of her mother and realized he'd pushed them into having kits.

Even though it was sunhigh a chill swept down Silverpaw's spine. She could feel the glare of every cat on her pelt as they waited for her to speak up. Runningstorm was looking at Stonestar hopefully, but the ThunderClan leader remained silent. He seemed to be waiting for something she would say.

"I... I want to stay with RiverClan," she finally managed to whisper. Stonestar's ears pricked forward, and Featherstar looked pleased with her decision. "I've finally found a Clan that accepts me not because of who my father is but because of who I am," she explained. She could see rage burning within Runningstorm's amber eyes, but she ignored it and waited for what Featherstar or Stonestar would say next.

"It's her choice, Stonestar," Featherstar growled when the ThunderClan leader took a step forward. "Cross the border now and it will start a war between not only RiverClan but WindClan as well. I doubt that Nettlestar will let you get away with crossing the border."

Stonestar's lips curled in annoyance before he took a step back. He knew better than to argue with a leader who'd seen more battles than he could count. His amber eyes fell upon Silverpaw, whose ears flattened under his questioning gaze.

"I accept your choice," he muttered. Every word sounded strained, and Runningstorm was gaping at his leader in disbelief.

Grayfeather suddenly padded forward, and Silverpaw was afraid the RiverClan cats would attack her for crossing the border. She was surprised when Grayfeather brushed her whiskers against her muzzle in some kind of gesture.

"I'm so sorry for what has happened," she whispered. "I hope you can forgive us for what we have done."

Once the three cats turned tail and fled, Silverpaw's shoulders relaxed. She didn't even notice that she had tensed up when Grayfeather approached her. It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"You didn't have to do that," Featherstar murmured when they began to make their way back to camp. Greenclaw and Thunderstrike were busy chattering about what just happened. Silverpaw had a feeling the news would spread around camp like wildfire.

"Of course I did," Silverpaw muttered with a shake of her head. "I've never really been accepted anywhere except in RiverClan. I'm learning more than I ever have because of it."

Featherstar looked at her apprentice critically for the first time. Silverpaw wondered if she'd noticed the new-found confidence that she'd gained over the past couple of days. Thanks to the extra training her mentor was giving her Silverpaw had become a skilled apprentice.

"I hope this doesn't get to your head," she suddenly purred.

Silverpaw made a face and grinned at her before bounding ahead. She didn't wait for what Featherstar would say next.

_I'm free to make my own choices now_, she thought as she felt freedom for the first time in moons.

* * *

**AN: About time she started making her own decisions now, right? Next chapter will be out in a couple of days...hopefully :P Oh, and I shall further explain what happened with Pebblestar and ThunderClan in the next chapter. Completely forgot to explain that earlier D:**


	14. Thirteen: Wolfpaw

**AN: Hooray for filler chapters /= Oh well, what can you do? Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews! I'm looking forward to seeing what people think of this chapter, and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

*Pebblestar*

When she'd visited ThunderClan with Birchnose and Cedartail at her side, she wasn't sure what Stonestar would say. The problems with WindClan refused to cease, and she had a feeling that it wouldn't until the deputy of ThunderClan was put to an end.

Pebblestar snorted at the thought of Runningstorm giving up his position. The ThunderClan runt was arrogant and hot-headed. His brother was just as arrogant, but Stonestar didn't show it as often. She'd seen the way Stonestar played around with the weakness of a leader already. He was waiting for something to happen between WindClan and ShadowClan. If they decided to become allies, than he would try to sway Featherstar into joining him.

By the time they reached the ThunderClan territory Pebblestar saw that cats were waiting for them. Stonestar must have guessed that Nettlestar would ask for help. Standing beside the clearing was the leader himself, tall and proud as he raised his muzzle. Beside Stonestar was Runningstorm. His expression was hard to read - he looked both pleased _and_ angry at the same time, if that were even possible.

"Are you going to cross the border to try and convince us to stop fighting?" Stonestar called when Pebblestar took a step forward. Birchnose and Cedartail had dropped into a fighting position as they readied themselves for a fight that wouldn't happen. Pebblestar rolled her eyes at them and kept to her side of the border.

"I wouldn't dare cross the border while you are your crony is around," she sneered. "However if it is a weaker warrior... than I'd change my mind." Her claws unsheathed as she glared at Stonestar, whose lips curled in the beginnings of a snarl.

"We still have not forgiven you for what happened to Snowflower," Runningstorm spat. Though there was disgust in his voice it was hidden by malice. Pebblestar met his glare and felt the fur along her neck stand on end. "I won't ever forget what you did to her."

_And I won't forget what you have done to us all_, Pebblestar thought bitterly.

"Stay out of this mousebrain," Stonestar snapped. Runningstorm's ears flattened in anger but he ducked his head just the same. Even he knew better than to argue with his leader. "Now as for crossing the borders. I can assure you that Nettlestar has been feeding you with lies. We have only marked our territory where the borders meet."

"I never told you why we were here in the first place," Pebblestar called back. A smirk fell upon her face when Stonestar flinched at his words. She knew that she had him right where she wanted. If he tried backing out now she would have all the proof she needed that ThunderClan was trying to steal more territory. "Why don't you just run along and tell your little warriors that we will take care of them if they threaten the borders again."

The dark gray leader just glared at Pebblestar before he began to back away. Runningstorm looked dumbstruck to see his leader in such a state. Pebblestar rolled her eyes and wondered if he could see the weakness within his leader's eyes. Something didn't seem quite right there the way he just glared at her.

"This isn't over," he snarled. He knew that he was outnumbered. Even though Runningstorm was a formidable fighter and he could hold his own in a battle, Birchnose and Cedartail were powerful opponents. And he had Pebblestar to worry about as well. "I will be back, and with stronger forces."

Without another word he backed away and fled before Pebblestar could spit something in reply. Runningstorm turned and ran after him; he was suddenly aware that he was left alone to face them.

"That went well," Pebblestar muttered once they were alone.

"I have no doubt that Stonestar meant what he said," Cedartail growled.

"And if he does mean what he said, than we'll be ready for it," Birchnose added confidently.

Pebblestar nodded in agreement. Her warriors were more than ready to face any battle that was thrown in their way. Any border that was threatened would eventually threaten the other Clans if it wasn't stopped. No Clan could ever get too strong.

*Silverpaw*

She'd made her own decision. For the first time in her life she'd decided on her own. It gave Silverpaw a taste of the freedom she'd never had when she was younger. Living in ShadowClan had changed her in ways she couldn't even imagine. Joining RiverClan had changed her into a better cat.

Featherstar encouraged her new-found courage. The RiverClan leader would let her choose between hunting and battle training most of the time, and for the most part Silverpaw preferred battle training. It wasn't that she was a bad hunter, but she wanted to learn how to take care of her enemies. In the end she'd have to face her father sooner or later in battle, and the more she learned the better off she would be.

It had been three days since their meeting with the ThunderClan cats. WindClan seemed oblivious to the trouble they'd stirred at the border. Silverpaw was surprised to find out that Nettlestar wasn't even aware that there were ThunderClan cats in his territory. Something about the whole idea sounded odd to her.

"It's better not to think about it," Icepaw mewed as they hunted near the ShadowClan border. The area around here was marshy and had few trees growing. The ground itself felt springy underpaw, and it was fun to walk on when they weren't on constant patrol. "Nettlestar knows what he's doing. He's been leader for a few moons now."

"But isn't it strange that there aren't any patrols checking the border?" Silverpaw whispered when she spotted a water vole hiding in the sparse undergrowth.

Icepaw saw the water vole too and sprang forward before it had the chance to run. The spongy ground had softened the sound of their pawsteps, making it easier for them to catch prey. Silverpaw had wondered why Weaselstripe sent them hunting so close to the border, but she knew not to argue with the deputy.

_Maybe he's trying to test me_, she thought as Icepaw returned with the water vole clamped between her jaws.

She was about to congratulate her friend when she heard pawsteps shuffling in the distance. Icepaw dropped the water vole and buried it before she followed her. The source of the noise was coming from over the border, and crossing it would be mousebrained. But Silverpaw wanted to know what her old Clan was up to.

"Wolfpaw?" Icepaw was the first to ask the question. Silverpaw's mouth dropped open, but she couldn't say anything as the two apprentices glared at each other. "What in StarClan's name are you doing here?" He was hiding behind some ferns that looked as though they'd been trampled on by Twolegs.

"I'm not allowed to hunt on my own territory?" Wolfpaw answered her question with another question.

Silverpaw rolled her eyes and took a step back. Typical of her former Clanmate to start snapping back when he was outnumbered.

"What's she doing here?" Wolfpaw's eyes suddenly brightened with curiosity when he realized that Silverpaw was standing beside Icepaw.

"She's my Clanmate," Icepaw replied. "She only became an apprentice a couple of days ago. That's why you've never seen her before."

Amusement washed over Silverpaw and she stifled back a purr when Wolfpaw rolled his eyes. He'd recognized her anywhere thanks to her distinctive black stripes. They reminded everyone too much of her father.

"Silverpaw. Why'd you run away? Everyone's worried about you," Wolfpaw meowed.

Icepaw glanced at Silverpaw in alarm before she glared at Wolfpaw. "What do you mean by worried?" she demanded.

"I highly doubt that," Silverpaw scoffed. "Since when has anyone in that Clan ever cared about me?" _Aside from Rustfeather_, she added silently.

"You used to live in ShadowClan," Icepaw murmured. She sounded concerned rather than shocked.

"I may have, but I prefer RiverClan any day," she mewed. "It's the only Clan that has ever accepted me because of what _I'm_ capable of, not my father."

Wolfpaw looked like he was about to say something when he clamped his jaw shut. His amber eyes darkened and he looked away before mewing something under his breath. Silverpaw strained her ears to hear, but she was unsuccessful.

Of all the apprentices in ShadowClan it was Wolfpaw who'd always treated her so cruelly, along with her step-brother Scorchpaw. She would never forgive them for all the constant jibes they would give her or the name calling behind her back.

"I'm glad you've found your place," he whispered before he bounded off.

"That was strange," Icepaw grumbled. "So you're from ShadowClan." Her ears pricked forward when she didn't meet Silverpaw's gaze.

"Please don't tell anyone," Silverpaw muttered with a shake of her head. "I don't want to think about it. They never treated me fairly in ShadowClan just because of who my father is."

Icepaw eyed her for what felt like moons before she nodded in agreement. "You're my friend," she mewed. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Silverpaw's shoulders sagged with relief as she followed Icepaw back towards camp. They'd managed to catch a fish before they returned, and Silverpaw helped drag it back. Icepaw went back for the water vole she caught before she forgot about it.

Weaselstripe had been impressed with the fairly large fish they found. When he told them they didn't have to clean out the elder's den Silverpaw nearly jumped out of happiness. The elders rarely got passed the fact that she wasn't born in RiverClan. Sweetmallow and Darkshadow refused to let her forget that she wasn't of RiverClan blood. The only way she could avoid listening to their constant name calling was by working alongside Icepaw or Fishpaw.

She thanked Weaselstripe with a dip of her head and backed away to join Fishpaw beside the apprentice's den. The ginger and white tom looked like he was ready to burst with excitement as he clawed at the mouse he chose from the fresh-kill pile.

"What's wrong with you?" Silverpaw asked when she sat down beside him.

"Seedtail is sending me on my first solo hunting trip," Fishpaw explained with a shrug. "We're going out tomorrow at dawn, so I'm gonna have trouble sleeping tonight."

"Sounds pretty exciting," Silverpaw murmured.

"No it's not," Ripplepaw scoffed when he crept out of the den. She wondered how long he'd been sitting there waiting for something exciting to happen. "Seedtail just decided to send you out because no one else wants to go. I'd go myself but I've got elder duty."

"And who's fault is that?" Fishpaw snapped. "You're the one who decided to put fire ants in Icepaw's nest the other night."

Ripplepaw's eyes gleamed with laughter. Silverpaw had to stifle a purr when the two toms faced each other. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night to find Icepaw jumping out of her nest in shock. Apparently fire ants had been found crawling around her nest. Ripplepaw had admitted that he was the one who put them there to see what kind of reaction his sister would give him. His prank had earned his ears a few new scratches. Fresh cobwebs had been wrapped around them by Duskpetal the following morning.

"I think that prank deserved a praise," Ripplepaw meowed as he gave his chest fur a few licks. "And I'm not the only one who's caused trouble in the past. You're the one who decided to give Sweetmallow a two day old water vole from the fresh-kill pile." Fishpaw's lips curled in annoyance but he said nothing in response. "I'll see you two later. Blazeflight wanted to see me about battle training and warrior assessments."

Silverpaw rolled her eyes as he left. Even though he was a mousebrain at times Ripplepaw wasn't nearly as annoying as Scorchpaw had been. He was just a Clanmate that she'd learned to deal with thanks to Featherstar's extra training.

When there was nothing left to say she returned to her nest as the sun began to disappear behind the mountains. Fishpaw had told her that he would stay up a little later while Icepaw had returned the moment they came back. As she curled up in her nest a single image began to form in her mind. At first she thought it was Wolfpaw's face that showed up. But than white fur replaced the darker fur that was covered in shadows. The last thing she'd seen before she fell asleep was Fishpaw.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this :) Please remember to leave a review!**


	15. Fourteen: Ripplefang and Iceflower

**AN: Here's chapter fourteen. Can't believe we're on to this chapter already :O Anyways, this is all in Silverpaw's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

*Silverpaw*

Icepaw and Ripplepaw's warrior assessments had gone successfully. Silverpaw couldn't help but feel happy fur her friend as Icepaw explained how they'd found the scent of a fox near the edge of the territory. She could tell from the way they'd shuddered that it had been a larger, more experienced fox. According to Ripplepaw the fox had been scouting for any prey it could find. While she was listening Silverpaw had begun to worry about Sky and Pounce.

The fox could have found them and attacked. Pounce had been a moon younger than her but by now he should be able to defend himself. Even so Silverpaw still couldn't help worrying over them. Sky had been so friendly towards her and willing to help in any way possible.

Icepaw had told her that Foxfang and Blazeflight went after the fox to make sure that it didn't cross the border. The two were siblings as well and worked together most of the time. When they were finished explaining their warrior assessment they were allowed to take a break. Featherstar was impressed with the amount of work they'd put in and told them that they would become warriors by dusk.

This gave Silverpaw a chance to train with her mentor. After the excitement of Icepaw and Ripplepaw's story she wanted to show Featherstar that she could work alongside such distractions. Featherstar herself was sitting beside Weaselstripe and Duskpetal. Both cats were very concerned about the report Blazeflight had given when they returned. The fox had turned on Foxfang, ironically enough, and attacked him. The dark ginger warrior had been lucky though as Blazeflight distracted the fox long enough to let him go.

"If the fox turned on Foxfang than who's to say it won't come back for more?" Weaselstripe demanded. "I say we send a patrol out to teach it a lesson. Foxes are easy enough to scare if you bring enough cats to fend it off."

"Doing so would only encourage the fox to come back," Duskpetal countered.

"Enough," Featherstar snapped. "I have an apprentice to train. As for the fox incident, no one was severely wounded. Foxfang will survive his wounds, and we will forget what happened today. It is better not to dwell on it."

Weaselstripe looked like he was ready to argue some more when he thought better of it. Silverpaw kneaded the ground in embarrassment with her paws. She knew that she was taking Featherstar's time away from the medicine cat and deputy. Why Featherstar had chosen to mentor her was beyond questioning.

"If it makes you feel any better we can take Seedtail and Fishpaw with us," Featherstar added when Weaselstripe continued looking worried.

That seemed to calm the deputy a little, but he kept glancing at the camp's entrance as if the fox would come bounding through. Seedtail was surprised when Featherstar asked him to join her for battle training, but he accepted the challenge nonetheless.

Fishpaw's hunting trip had been successful earlier that day, so he was given the rest of the morning off when he returned. Battle training was just something he'd have to put up with until Featherstar decided it was time to take a break.

The four of them made their way to the sandy training hollow just as a border patrol returned. It consisted of only two cats - RiverClan was in desperate need of more warriors. Fortunately with Icepaw and Ripplepaw becoming warriors, that long wait would come to an end. Otterpool's kits were almost six moons old too, and their apprentice ceremony would be held in a few days. Tawnywing's kits were still only four moons old and would have some time to wait before they became apprentices.

"Alright, why don't we practice some of our river-fighting techniques." The RiverClan leader stood on one side of the clearing while Seedtail sat on the other. Fishpaw looked like he was ready to start the training early as he smoothed down his ruffled fur.

"Don't expect me to take it easy just because we're friends," he crowed.

_I was hoping you'd say that_, Silverpaw thought with a smirk.

She wriggled her haunches before she launched herself into the air. Fishpaw didn't see what was happening before she twisted and landed on his back. The apprentice fell to the ground in a grunt and struggled to keep her off while she placed one paw around his neck.

"What was that about taking it easy on me?" she asked.

"Okay you win, get off!" Fishpaw grunted and managed to push her off. The glare he sent her was one that made her _mrrow_ with laughter.

"That was well done," Featherstar purred. "The twist you made in mid-air was particularly interesting. Where did you learn that move?"

"I don't know," Silverpaw replied with a shrug. "It just sort of came to me." It took her a few heartbeats to realize that her shoulders no longer hurt when she put them to use.

"Moves like that could come in handy during a battle," Seedtail murmured thoughtfully. "But while you're practicing those moves an enemy might take advantage of the time it takes to land on the ground or on their backs."

Silverpaw nodded in agreement. The older cat was right - more experienced warriors would take advantage of the time it took for her to land. She would only use the move during an emergency, or when cats were least expecting it.

They continued practicing less dangerous moves throughout most of sunhigh. By the time they were finished both Silverpaw and Fishpaw were exhausted. Silverpaw was thankful though that she'd managed to hold her own against Fishpaw. He was slightly bigger than her in size and well-muscled enough to hold his own in a battle.

"It's time we got back," Featherstar announced after Silverpaw shook sand from her pelt. "I have warrior ceremonies to hold." Her tail brushed against Silverpaw's shoulder as she turned to take the lead back towards camp.

The pair of apprentices exchanged amused looks before they bounded after Featherstar. Seedtail took the rear of the patrol in case the fox really did decide to come back.

Camp was buzzing with activity when they returned. Warriors were milling outside their den as they waited for the ceremony to start. Blazeflight and Greenclaw were sharing a fish while Thunderstrike listened to the story that Icepaw and Ripplepaw had told earlier from Foxfang himself. A new poultice of herbs and cobwebs had been placed around his back where the fox had grabbed him.

Featherstar made her way towards the willow tree that overlooked the clearing. Both Icepaw and Ripplepaw had groomed their pelts to look their best during the ceremony. Silverpaw and Fishpaw returned to their usual spot beside the apprentice's den.

"Let all cats old enough gather beneath the Willowbranch for a Clan meeting!" Featherstar's call rang clearly through the camp, though a gathering call wasn't really needed. Most cats were outside their dens by now. Only Duskpetal had returned to her den to do what medicine cats usually did. "Blazeflight, Foxfang, do you believe that your apprentices are ready to become apprentices?" Featherstar looked down at the two cats. Brother and sister nodded in agreement and met their leader's gaze.

"I do," Blazeflight replied first.

"I do," Foxfang announced.

"Then I, Featherstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Icepaw, Ripplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Silverpaw remembered hearing Pebblestar say the same thing during Bluecloud and Curlfur's warrior ceremony. She was happy that Icepaw and Ripplepaw could finally become warriors that would make their Clan proud.

"I do." Ripplepaw was the first to reply; his voice was loud and clear as he lifted his chin.

"I do," Icepaw replied in a softer tone.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ripplepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ripplefang. StarClan honors you for your courage and bravery in battle, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan." Silverpaw watched as Featherstar jumped down to press her nose on Ripplefang's forehead. The newly named warrior gave his leader's shoulder a lick out of respect and stood back as she returned to her post.

"Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Iceflower, in honor of your kindness and ability to make friends despite their differences, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan." Iceflower's eyes widened when Featherstar touched her forehead with her nose. Silverpaw stifled back a purr of amusement. The name was fitting for Iceflower. It reminded her of Snowflower, who was now walking among the stars of Silverpelt.

"Ripplefang! Iceflower! Ripplefang! Iceflower!" The Clan began cheering their names as the ceremony drew to an end. Silverpaw and Fishpaw joined in after realizing that they would have the apprentice's den to themselves from now on until Otterpool's kits became apprentices.

Once the meeting drew to an end the two new warriors were sent to their post to hold vigil. Silverpaw knew that sooner or later she would join them. Her heartbeat quickened at the idea of becoming a warrior. That goal couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Ripplefang and Iceflower are a moon younger than Bluecloud and Curlfur, so that's why their warrior ceremonies took longer. Fishpaw is about a moon older than Silverpaw, while she herself is close to eight moons now. Hope that helps with any age confusion, and thanks to you all for the wonderful reviews, hopefully they'll keep up!**


	16. Fifteen: Pebblestar's Plea

**AN: A much needed chapter update I believe. This one was fun to write, and just as difficult. I'm thinking there will be a few more chapters left before the story comes to a conclusion. And the title and summary have changed as well! What do you guys think of it?**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

*Pebblestar*

Newleaf was coming. She could sense it in the change of temperatures, the coming of prey. By now most of the snow had melted, washing away the stench of death from leafbare.

Pebblestar should have felt relieved that newleaf had come. She should have been thrilled to hear that Fernstripe was expecting kits. Yet there were doubts and worries hidden within her that she refused to show.

ThunderClan was pressing on the border. Stonestar had made it clear that he wanted more territory for his ever-growing Clan. The fact that he was willing to break the warrior code reminded Pebblestar of what he was capable of. And yet she did nothing to stop him.

Her slim shape merged with the undergrowth as she joined Rustfeather and Gorsepelt beside the nursery. With Fernstripe being the only queen, meetings here were less noticeable. She had called them to this spot because of the constant nagging at the back of her mind. ThunderClan was keeping a secret hidden that she wanted to know about.

"Have you had any signs from StarClan?" Pebblestar asked as she leaned against the bushes.

"I'm afraid I have not," Rustfeather replied with a shake of her head. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she watched Pebblestar's reaction. "Something is bothering you, isn't it?"

_I've forgotten how skilled you are at reading minds_, Pebblestar thought with a shake of her head.

"It is close to newleaf, yet our Clan is under threat," she growled. "Does it look like I'm bothered?"

Gorsepelt looked more amused than annoyed with his leader's reply. Rustfeather only glared. "Why not try and work together instead of creating more problems," he suggested. "Rustfeather, I'm sure StarClan have said something since ThunderClan's last failed attempt at stealing territory." There was a sneer to his voice as he added the last attempt at ThunderClan's thieving. Pebblestar had managed to push the ThunderClan leader off of her territory, but not without losing a life in the process. She only had two left, and she wasn't about to let her Clan know the truth.

"Of course... but I still have received no messages from StarClan," Rustfeather insisted. "Do you think I would keep that a secret?"

Pebblestar scoffed at the irony in Rustfeather's words. Of all the things she could have said, keeping secrets was the worst. Gorsepelt narrowed his eyes into tiny slits before looking away in annoyance.

"How are we going to protect the Clan if this keeps up?" Pebblestar murmured.

"There is nothing we can do, unless you plan on asking RiverClan for help," Gorsepelt meowed. "WindClan have lost too many to fight back. I doubt Nettlestar will be in fighting spirits to join us."

Over the course of days the fights between WindClan and ThunderClan refused to end. Even with the help Pebblestar had offered to Nettlestar there were still countless attacks on border patrols. Cats were dying because of the constant fighting.

"I wonder if Featherstar is even willing to join us," she sighed as she thought of the courage and ambition Featherstar had.

All three of them remained silent as Pebblestar contemplated over her decision. If she asked Featherstar to help than ShadowClan would owe RiverClan. However if she managed to kill Runningstorm than the payment would be fulfilled. Every cat wanted the ThunderClan deputy gone for whatever reason, aside from his followers.

"I will visit Featherstar and see what she says," Pebblestar finally sighed in defeat.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gorsepelt sounded more concerned than ever even though he was the one who'd suggested it in the first place.

"The more warriors we have in this war the better off we are," she snapped irritably. "My decision is firm." Rustfeather blinked as though she'd been in a trance. "Tell no one where I have been. I want you to keep an eye on the Clan, and keep any intruders out."

Once the decision was made there was no turning back. Pebblestar knew she had to ask Featherstar for help, whether she wanted it or not.

*Silverpaw*

It was well past dusk by the time Silverpaw was finished with her battle training. Featherstar wanted to ensure that her fighting skills had improved by the next full moon, which was only a couple of days away. With the Gathering approaching the Clan was buzzing with excitement, eager to get it done and over with.

Otterpool's kits had finally become apprentices after two days passed since Ripplefang and Iceflower's warrior ceremony. Their mentors were Greenclaw and Thunderstrike, unsurprisingly. They were really the only valid choices as far as Silverpaw could see. Ripplefang and Iceflower were still too young and inexperienced to have apprentices of their own. Blossompaw and Waterpaw were friendly cats from what Silverpaw had learned.

Blossompaw loved getting the attention that made her feel special in a way. Waterpaw was the complete opposite - a young cat who hated being the center of attention. Silverpaw knew that in good time she would make a skilled hunter, while Blossompaw had a shot at becoming the next leader. In all RiverClan was thriving with the arrival of newleaf around the corner.

She was about to grab a fish from the fresh-kill pile when she heard a yowl of alarm coming from the camp's entrance. Blazeflight was bounding forward, her fur standing on end while Seedtail and Fishpaw came in afterwords. All three of them looked shaken as they were greeted by Weaselstripe. Featherstar was still inside Duskpetal's den after stepping on a thorn on their way back from training.

"ShadowClan scent all over the border," Blazeflight was meowing when Silverpaw crept forward. Her eyes widened in alarm when she heard ShadowClan. Iceflower had dropped her fish and gaped at Blazeflight, who seemed oblivious to the panic that glowed within her eyes. Iceflower was the only cat who knew where Silverpaw had come from. She'd kept it a secret so far, but time would only tell if Pebblestar or some other cat found out the truth. "What should we do?" Blazeflight demanded when Weaselstripe called for Featherstar.

"For now we can't do anything as long as there are no cats across the border," he told the senior warrior.

As if his words had been a cue, the reeds in front of him began to shudder and rattle. Silverpaw took a step back in the hopes that she was hidden enough. She recognized the scent that followed. It belonged to none other than Pebblestar.

"Pebblestar, why have you crossed the border uninvited?" Featherstar sounded furious when she pushed her way past the gathered crowd of warriors and apprentices. Even Sweetmallow and Darkshadow had come out of their den to find out what was going on.

"I have come seeking your help." Pebblestar wasn't meeting Featherstar's gaze, or that was what Silverpaw could see from the angle she was at. Foxfang had risen to his paws to see what was happening between Featherstar and Pebblestar. "ThunderClan is pressing at our borders, and we know that they are strong in numbers. United we could defeat them, and kill Runningstorm in the process." Now cats were whispering to one another in keen interest.

Silverpaw's claws unsheathed as she imagined taking Runningstorm's life. She knew that it was the only way to bring peace to the forest. The arrogant ThunderClan deputy that was her father had taken so many lives at one time or another. Pebblestar was right to fight back.

"That is a dangerous proposition," Featherstar murmured. "ThunderClan has no ties with us, nor do they cause trouble with us." Silverpaw narrowed her eyes and knew that it was a flat-out lie. Just a few days ago Runningstorm, Stonestar and Grayfeather had come asking for her to join them. Runningstorm wasn't about to give up what was rightfully his without a fight. "But you do make a good point. I must speak with my senior warriors about this decision."

Pebblestar looked like she was about to argue when she thought better of it. She seemed to understand that Featherstar was biding her time, waiting for the perfect chance to agree. With a bow of her head she sat back while Blazeflight and Foxfang joined Featherstar and Weaselstripe. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw Silverpaw backing into the apprentice's den. Silverpaw was about to duck her head in embarrassment when Fishpaw bumped into her.

"Everything alright? You look nervous," he mewed when he sat down beside her.

"E-everything's fine," she stammered. She glanced back at Pebblestar to see confusion within those amber eyes.

_What about Birchnose_? She could almost imagine Pebblestar asking that question. _Or Rustfeather and Wolfpaw_?

"Is that a ShadowClan cat in our camp?" Blossompaw's voice piped up when a hushed silence fell upon the camp. A purr of amusement and embarrassment rose from Otterpool's throat, who'd been lingering near the nursery. "There really is a ShadowClan cat in our camp!" Blossompaw sounded like she was ready to rush forward and greet Pebblestar before she was pulled away by her mentor.

"Not now," Greenclaw hissed.

Once Featherstar was finished whispering among her senior warriors she returned from her den. Blossompaw was at her feet in almost an instant. Featherstar glared at the apprentice before she was pulled away by Greenclaw once again.

"We have decided to accept your proposal," she meowed when she reached Pebblestar. "But on one condition." Her eyes suddenly swept towards Silverpaw, who stiffened under her fierce gaze. "I know you have been keeping secrets from the Clans. Silverpaw was raised in ShadowClan, but she has become a RiverClan apprentice." Pebblestar's face fell when Featherstar mentioned her mistake in front of her Clan. "When we win this battle, she stays with us, if that is her choice."

Surprise flared within Silverpaw's chest when the Clan began to whisper among themselves. Featherstar had given her an opportunity and a chance to reveal herself to the Clans, without putting her life in danger. Silverpaw pulled back when Pebblestar looked at her coldly before meeting Featherstar's gaze.

"We have a deal," she replied.

When Pebblestar was escorted out of camp, Silverpaw felt as though the tension on her shoulders had increased. Cats were watching her curiously now rather than with anger. Iceflower was the only one who looked apologetic.

"You knew?" Ripplefang snarled.

"I made a promise," Iceflower snapped. "When I make promises I keep them." Ripplefang looked taken aback by the fierceness in her tone. Silverpaw was glad that Iceflower continued sticking up for her, but she knew that Iceflower couldn't keep it up forever.

"I told her the truth about a moon ago," she explained. "We were hunting when I told her. I was feeling guilty about keeping it a secret for so long... I had to tell someone."

Featherstar looked at her apprentice sympathetically before sighing. "You are not the only one who keeps secrets," she whispered. She gave Foxfang an odd look, which made the dark ginger warrior cringe.

Silverpaw ducked her head in embarrassment when Fishpaw nudged her playfully. Despite all of the secrets and lies that were revealed, he was still her friend. Iceflower had kept the secret and proven herself a good friend.

_I know we'll get through this if we stick together_, she told herself.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it. Silverpaw's getting ever closer to her destiny, which is all the more exciting for me! Can't wait to write about it!**


	17. Sixteen: At Last

**AN: Short chapter alert! It seems that when I write faster updates my chapters are slightly shorter, but I think these next few chapters might be shorter in general. Hopefully that won't stand true, but thanks to all of my reviewers, you're the only reason I keep writing :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

*Silverpaw*

Guilt weighed heavily on her shoulders as Silverpaw followed her mentor through the shallow part of the river. The water itself was still bitterly cold as newleaf had only just arrived. The snowmelt made the water even colder if that was possible. Silverpaw forced back the urge to shiver as she felt the water reach her legs. Featherstar made it look easy as she waded gracefully across the river that fed into the lake.

"Try and catch a fish," Featherstar meowed as she leaped onto the other side of the river.

Silverpaw looked down at the river in surprise. There were tiny minnows trying to find any hiding places that were reachable. A few larger fish that she didn't know about were attacking the minnows. She studied the fish until she saw one that was not afraid of her shadow.

With a slight chagrin Silverpaw lunged forward and grabbed the fish between her teeth. Though it tried in vein struggling, her teeth punctured through the scales. Once Silverpaw was sure that the fish was dead she tossed it aside where Featherstar was sunning herself. The RiverClan leader's eyes flashed open in surprise.

"Well done," she purred. "Now catch some more before we get back. The Clan must be well-fed before the battle approaches."

Sighing in annoyance the apprentice returned to her hunting post and waited for more large fish to show themselves. She didn't stop until there was enough fish to feed the elders and queen. Her paws moved like the breeze into the water, taking out one final fish before trotting back towards Featherstar.

"Now we can go back," Featherstar finally said after stretching out her back.

To Silverpaw's relief the RiverClan leader helped her carry the fish back to camp. She would have had to make several trips if Featherstar hadn't helped her.

It was close to dusk by the time they reached camp. Because of Featherstar's agreement with Pebblestar, a ShadowClan warrior was sent to camp every now and than. Though the warrior was an un-welcomed guest, the truce needed to hold out.

Silverpaw's tail dragged along the ground when she dropped her fish on the fresh-kill pile. With newleaf right around the corner prey was becoming more common. The Clan was well fed after facing near starvation the previous leafbare. According to Fishpaw and Iceflower the Clan had suffered greatly because of the streams freezing over.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Willowbranch for a Clan meeting!" Silverpaw's heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized that Featherstar had jumped onto the willow branch. Fishpaw looked just as surprised as he had been grooming his unkempt fur beside the apprentice's den. Waterpaw and Blossompaw were busy tussling over a wad of moss they must have found while cleaning out the elder's den. No cat seemed to know what this meeting was about. "It is time for two apprentices to become warriors." Cats gasped in surprise while Silverpaw gaped at her mentor. A warrior already? Was it even possible for Featherstar to do such a thing? "Seedtail, do you believe that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Erm... He is more than ready to become a warrior," the gray and white tom replied after lifting his muzzle in surprise.

"Then I, Featherstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Silverpaw was even more surprised that Featherstar didn't mention how much success her apprentice had seen throughout her training. She rolled her eyes and tried not to think about it as Featherstar continued, "Fishpaw, Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Fishpaw's reply was fast in coming as he gazed up at Featherstar eagerly.

"I do," Silverpaw agreed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Fishpaw, from now on you will be known as Fishclaw, in honor of your courage and stamina in battle, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan." Fishclaw's eyes glowed with warmth as Featherstar jumped down to touch the new warrior's forehead with her nose.

"Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverblaze, in honor of the fiery spirit that keeps you going, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan." There was more meaning to Featherstar's words than Silverblaze would ever let the Clan know. Her heart swelled with pride as she gave Featherstar's shoulder a lick of respect.

"Fishclaw! Silverblaze!" The Clan cheered their names proudly, and Silverblaze lifted her muzzle as she heard her name being called. She suddenly wondered if this was the name Pebblestar would have chosen if she had stayed in ShadowClan.

_I also wonder how Sky and Pounce are_, she thought as she remembered the two loners that had taken her in. She thought of the times of doubt when she wondered if there was ever a place she would fit in. Duskpetal was lingering near the entrance of the medicine cat's den while Foxfang greeted her warmly. The medicine cat had helped her decide what path she would choose.

"In tradition of the warrior code, you two will have to sit vigil for the night," Featherstar meowed when the Clan began to congratulate them.

Silverblaze's tail flicked with anticipation as she took her place near the camp's entrance. Apparently the ShadowClan warrior had been chased away before the ceremony started. Featherstar didn't want her allies to witness important ceremonies in camp, understandably.

She was still surprised at how quickly her ceremony came. Everything had changed the moment she joined RiverClan. Her warrior ceremony had come faster than expected, and she'd made more friends than she thought was possible. Sitting beside her, Fishclaw grinned before glancing back at the entrance of camp. They were warriors at last.

* * *

**AN: Surprised right? Silverblaze is definitely my favorite warrior name at the moment :D**


	18. Seventeen: Encounter

**AN: Yet another short chapter. I wish they'd start getting longer but that would take too much time. Anyways this one has an important question that not many people have likely been asking. Thanks everyone for your reviews, I hope they keep up :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

*Silverblaze*

"You two are free to return to your nests." Silverblaze had never felt more relieved to hear those words. Seedtail had approached them when he was assigned to the dawn patrol. The gray and white warrior looked more amused than ever when he watched Fishclaw's shoulders sag.

"I thought I was going to fall asleep," Fishclaw groaned as Iceflower and Greenclaw joined the older warrior. Waterpaw bounced alongside her mentor while Greenclaw gave her a scolding look. The apprentice seemed unaware of her mentor's sharp gaze though as they left for the border patrol. "Maybe now we can get some decent sleep in the warrior's den," he added as they approached the warrior's den.

"Doubtful," Silverblaze mewed with a smirk when a bout of snoring could be heard.

Fishclaw rolled his eyes and ducked inside. There weren't many empty spaces available. The ones that were available were right beside the den's entrance. Silverblaze sighed when she realized that they would have to sleep there. At least it was newleaf, and with greenleaf approaching the nights would be warmer.

When she curled up beside Fishclaw, the warmth of his fur was enough to lull her into sleep.

. . .

"Wake up mousebrains!" Silverblaze leaped to her paws when she felt something poke at her ribs. Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw Weaselstripe staring at them. Amusement gleamed within his own eyes when he watched her reaction. "Border patrol, remember? Just because you're big-shot warriors doesn't mean I take it any easier on you."

She nudged Fishclaw's shoulder until his eyes flashed open. When she saw that he was awake she padded out of the den to see that camp was buzzing with activity. This time Birchnose was the ShadowClan warrior chosen to check on things in camp. Silverblaze narrowed her eyes when the dark brown tabby tom noticed her emerge from the warrior's den. His own eyes widened in disbelief before he took on a more stoic pose.

Silverblaze would have laughed if it wasn't for the situation. She guessed that Pebblestar didn't tell her Clan about the little agreement she'd made with Featherstar. Whether or not it was Pebblestar's pride that had gotten in the way, Silverblaze didn't know or care.

As a RiverClan warrior her duties fell upon joining border patrols or hunting for the Clan.

"So which border are we patrolling?" Fishclaw asked as he stood beside Foxfang.

"The far side of the border, where we first met you," Foxfang explained. His eyes gleamed when Silverblaze's ears flattened in embarrassment. "Featherstar is worried about the increasing activity the rogues and loners have been starting. She wants to ensure they haven't crossed the borders yet."

Almost as soon as Foxfang mentioned the rogues Silverblaze thought of Sky and Pounce. She wondered what the pair were up to, or whether or not Pounce had left his mother. She hoped that neither of them had gotten into any trouble.

The three of them left camp just as Birchnose was confronted by Featherstar. The dark brown tabby had been watching Silverblaze for some time, and she wondered if he had any regrets about her leaving. She herself had regretted it from time to time, but her loyalty was to RiverClan now and forever.

Ferns and shrubs quickly began to replace the undergrowth as grass grew along the stream's edge. Reeds rattled against a cool breeze that ruffled the patrol's fur. Silverblaze looked up to see wisps of clouds streaming across the sky. Rain would likely be falling tomorrow. She could scent it in the air.

Oak and willow trees grew between the bed of ferns and grass. Silverblaze could see mice running along the root system while squirrels climbed from branch to branch. The noises they made were enticing, and she thought of what it would be like to hunt them.

She tried not to think about it as Foxfang led the two new warriors towards the border's edge. Sure enough the scent of RiverClan was stale here. Silverblaze's ears flicked back and forth as she waited for a group of rogues to spring out of the undergrowth, ready to action.

"Rogues," Foxfang hissed as the ferns ahead of them began to rustle. Silverblaze dropped into a crouch as she heard the sound of pawsteps stepping lightly over what sounded like gravel. Suddenly the paws came to a halt when the intruder realized they were caught. With a mighty yowl Foxfang sprang forward until his claws slammed into the back of the intruder, who squealed in surprise. "Who are you and why have you trespassed?" Foxfang demanded when he dragged the shrieking cat out of the undergrowth.

Silverblaze's eyes widened in disbelief when she realized it was Pounce. He'd grown since she last saw him - his fur no longer had kit-fluff, though it was hard to tell from the way he was struggling. The ginger and white tom struggled for a brief moment before he gave up.

"I wasn't trespassing!" he growled when Foxfang placed a paw over his neck.

"Then why were you sneaking around?" Fishclaw hissed as he took a step forward. Silverblaze gave him a warning look before she checked to make sure Sky wasn't with her son. Sure enough the young cat was on his own like she had suspected.

"I wasn't trespassing!" Pounce repeated himself in a more wary voice as he struggled to keep his composure. "I was just leaving when you mousebrains decided to attack."

"Looks to me like you were hunting," Silverblaze meowed when she noticed the feathers scattered across the undergrowth. Pounce's eyes widened in horror when he realized he was caught. Then they narrowed when he recognized her.

"Silver?" His voice had dropped to a whisper, but Foxfang and Fishclaw had heard.

"Actually it's Silverblaze now," she replied. "I'm a RiverClan warrior."

"Sky was worried sick about you when you didn't come back!" Pounce suddenly sprang up and batted Foxfang's paws away. The fur along his neck began to rise as he glared at her coldly. "And now you're one of them? I thought you were different!"

Silverblaze couldn't help but wonder if he was right. She had changed in more ways than one from that same scrawny apprentice back in ShadowClan. She remembered wondering what it would be like had she stayed in ShadowClan. Now that Silverblaze had found her place in RiverClan, her loyalty was to Featherstar. The RiverClan leader had given her an offer that she couldn't refuse - the right to make her own decisions.

The ginger and white tom had already risen to his paws and was bristling with fury as he glared at Silverblaze and her Clanmates. For a moment she was afraid he would try to take on Foxfang, who was much bigger and more experienced.

"Sky was right to say that we should fear the Clan cats," Pounce spat angrily.

Without warning he bounded away and left the three cats standing there.

"What in StarClan's name was that about?" Foxfang asked with a shake of his head.

"His mother helped me when I was living on my own for a short time," Silverblaze sighed. "Pounce was just a kit at the time when it happened. I can't believe he would remember me..." She looked down at her paws as she thought of all the worrying she had done for them.

"Well at least he won't be doing any hunting," Fishclaw meowed cheerfully. "Besides, he's just a rogue who doesn't need to be worried about."

Silverblaze's ears flattened in embarrassment as she followed the two warriors back towards camp. Neither of them questioned how long she'd been living as a rogue. She was thankful they didn't ask who Sky was or how she'd become good friends with Pounce. Now it didn't matter as she thought of how he was taking care of himself. Pounce was an older cat now, and could likely keep himself fed for moons to come without the support of his mother.

* * *

**AN: Yep, Pounce is about eight moons old now and living on his own. I won't say what happened to Sky because even I'm not sure XD That's a story you'll have to think up of on your own. As for Silverblaze's encounter with Pounce, their journey isn't over just yet ;P**


	19. Eighteen: The Battle Approaches

**AN: Another chapter completed before the storms arrive! We're getting the remnants of tropical storm Issac, so it'll be a few days 'till the next update since we have such crappy Internet service. Anyways thanks everyone for your reviews and feedback :D And like I said, that wasn't the last chapter you will find Pounce in. He'll be around later on, but I'm not giving too much information away.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

*Pebblestar*

She was shocked into disbelief when she saw Silverpaw lingering in the back of the RiverClan warriors. The apprentice's ears were flattened as she tried to hide her face in vein. Those black stripes stood out despite all of the hiding Silverpaw tried. A sense of betrayal and hurt rushed through Pebblestar as she wondered why Silverpaw had run off to RiverClan.

_We made her run_, Pebblestar thought angrily. Pinefur treated her cruelly and wanted her out. Hailpaw died because Rustfeather spent so much time worrying over Silverpaw. Pinefur had blamed Hailpaw's death on Silverpaw. Pebblestar had done nothing to stop the blames and hatred fueling her Clan.

Three days had passed since that dreadful encounter. Pebblestar didn't yet tell her Clan what she had found in RiverClan. All she told them was that Featherstar had agreed to help, with one exception. No cat had asked what that exception was, for they would find out when the battle was over. Pebblestar made sure that a warrior was sent into RiverClan daily to ensure that Featherstar was preparing for the final battle. Birchnose was the latest warrior to be sent out as he waited to hear what news would be given.

"When do you think the battle will start?" Fernstripe, who was heavily pregnant with the future of ShadowClan, batted a paw against a wad of moss impatiently. Her mate was Birchnose, as Pebblestar had come to learn over time. The pale tabby she-cat was growing anxious as she wondered how many cats would survive, or if her mate would survive the deadly battle that was to come.

"Any day now," Pebblestar snapped. "We need to keep communications with Featherstar to make sure RiverClan arrive on time."

Border patrols had been increased due to the amount of ambushes ThunderClan had laid for the ShadowClan warriors. Pebblestar wanted to make sure that no cat was harmed too badly before the battle even started. Wolfheart, Mossfire and Scorchfoot were the latest warriors to become part of ShadowClan, and Pebblestar was certain they would help increase the odds in the battle to come.

"Pebblestar, may I have a word with you?" The mottled tabby stiffened when she heard Birchnose speak. He'd only just returned, greeting his mate affectionately before approaching his leader. She glanced around warily as Fernstripe returned to her nest inside the nursery. Pebblestar had a feeling she already knew what Birchnose was going to say. The tabby had been Silverpaw's mentor, so of course he would recognize her if he'd seen her. "Do you mind telling me why one of our Clanmates is in RiverClan?" Birchnose asked when they were alone.

The moment she'd been dreading finally came up. With a sigh Pebblestar told him everything - from spotting Silverpaw to the agreement she'd made with Featherstar. Birchnose's eyes widened when she told him how Featherstar had agreed only if Silverpaw was allowed to choose which Clan she would join after the battle. She wondered why it was so hard for him to believe that Silverpaw would want to stay in RiverClan.

"So... you're giving her a choice?" Birchnose sounded dumbfounded as his paws kneaded the ground. "But she was raised in ShadowClan! We gave her a home and let her live." His voice dropped when he realized he was close to yowling.

Pebblestar sighed and shook her head irritably. Really these cats were as dumb as she first thought. "Birchnose, we gave her a home because she needed one. She doesn't owe us her loyalty. If she wishes to join RiverClan than I have no problem with it," she told him. "Besides, she doesn't even have an ounce of ShadowClan blood. If anything we are doing ourselves a favor by getting rid of her."

Birchnose seemed to contemplate on those words before nodding in agreement. With that out of the way Pebblestar could focus on more difficult situations. Once the Clan found out the truth she wasn't sure how they would handle it. Would they call her a traitor for not dragging the apprentice back?

"Pebblestar!" The ShadowClan leader's tail flicked when her name was called. She peered through the bushes to see Gorsepelt pacing near the camp's entrance. Standing beside him was Curlfur, who looked as though he'd seen better days. With a warning look to keep quiet about the news at Birchnose, Pebblestar bounded out of the bushes to find out what was going on. "Curlfur was jumped near the border again," Gorsepelt explained when she saw the blood streaming down the young cat's nose.

"Great StarClan, when will this ever end?" she wondered out loud as Rustfeather emerged from her den with a bundle of leaves.

For some reason Curlfur was always the one getting attacked at the border. No cat knew why. Even Bluecloud, his sister, was unaware of what he was up to during the morning. There should have been more cats with him if he was patrolling the border. Gorsepelt looked furious as Rustfeather wasted her herbs on wounds that would likely be open by nightfall.

"You should be saving those for the battle," he growled after the poultice was spread across the wound.

"Gorsepelt, I want you to keep an eye on him," Pebblestar snapped when she noticed Curlfur's eyes narrow. "Make sure he doesn't leave camp unless there are cats with him."

Gorsepelt looked like he was ready to argue when Pebblestar glared at him. Eventually the deputy sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement. Some cat would have to watch Curlfur at all times. Pebblestar assumed that he would assign a warrior to stay at Curlfur's side while he was busy organizing patrols.

With that said and done, Pebblestar looked at Rustfeather more seriously. The she-cat was beginning to show signs of age despite her efforts to hide it. Pebblestar had noticed it mostly when Silverpaw left the Clan. Gray fur was beginning to replace rusty-brown fur along the edges of her muzzle. Soon Rustfeather would need an apprentice of her own. Pebblestar hoped that one of Fernstripe's future kits might choose to become Rustfeather's apprentice.

*Silverblaze*

Camp was buzzing with activity as Silverblaze grabbed a fish from the fresh-kill pile. She sat beside Fishclaw, who ironically had chosen a water vole. His ginger and white fur was ruffled with unease as he pulled at the fur. The battle was drawling near, and every cat could feel it coming. It was as though a storm was approaching, vast and powerful enough to shake every Clan around the lake.

"I wish that they'd just get it done and over with," Iceflower sighed as she sat beside Silverblaze. Now that they were both warriors they could spend more time together, and Silverblaze was thankful to have a friend she could talk to. Fishclaw was great and all, but there were times when he would just blather on and on about Clan life. Iceflower was the one cat Silverblaze had trusted before joining RiverClan. She knew she could share her worries if she needed to. "I'm beginning to understand what Sweetmallow meant by battle anxieties."

Silverblaze purred in amusement at her friend quoting Sweetmallow's speech. The old cat was always going on about how cats never understood the complexity of battle. Just before the battle started every cat felt anxious. They feared for their lives and wondered who would die next. Sweetmallow had told them that her sister was killed in battle, and her mother had died from a severe wound on her belly. Despite the horrors of battle, Sweetmallow had fought on and survived long enough to become an elder.

"Maybe Featherstar will let us go on patrol," she suggested after wolfing down the last bit of fish.

"Doubtful," Fishclaw muttered. "Featherstar wants to make sure we're all well-rested before the battle starts. I think that Stonestar knows there's a battle coming, or she wouldn't be forcing us to rest."

"Every cat is getting antsy," Iceflower added.

The three cats exchanged looks as Weaselstripe approached Featherstar. The RiverClan leader had been sunning herself for most of the morning while waiting for any important news. She only lifted her head when Weaselstripe sat beside her.

"The ShadowClan warrior has arrived," he announced after inclining his muzzle towards the camp's entrance.

Silverblaze's tail lashed irritably when she realized it was Pinefur waiting for Featherstar by the entrance. The former queen had been furious when she found out Hailpaw was dead. Rightfully so, Hailpaw didn't deserve to die the way she did. Pinefur had blamed Hailpaw's death on Silverblaze, and the young warrior had once believed her. Now she knew that death was something that couldn't be avoided, no matter how hard one tried.

"Pebblestar wants every able cat to visit ShadowClan camp," Pinefur explained when she greeted Featherstar with a dip of her head. "She thinks it's time for the battle to start."

Featherstar stared at Pinefur in disbelief. "Are you sure?" she demanded. When Pinefur remained mutinously silent, Featherstar sighed and glanced at her warriors. "Greenclaw, Thunderstrike and their apprentices will stay in camp to guard it," she ordered after cats leaned forward to hear who would be joining in the battle. "The rest of you will come with me. The more warriors we have for this battle the better off we will be."

The ShadowClan she-cat didn't argue as she led the way out of camp. Duskpetal had already prepared herself for any casualties that would return. She was already told to stay in camp just in case there was any trouble with the rogues or loners. Soon, the rest of the chosen warriors were already on their way to the final battle that approached.

* * *

**AN: I kind of ended it off rather quickly, but I wanted the battle to happen sooner than later. I was listening to the song Secrets by One Republic for some reason, and that inspired me to write this chapter XD Anyways, please remember to review!**


	20. Nineteen: Tonight

**AN: This chapter is rather short and bland, but I wasn't sure what else to add. A few more chapters left before this is finally over, and than I'm not sure what I will work on next. I took down Tiger's Wing because of severe Writer's Block. Maybe I'll work on the sequel to Ravenstar's Story. Thanks everyone for your reviews; hopefully they'll keep up!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

*Silverblaze*

Ancient looking pine trees surrounded the RiverClan cats as they met up with Pebblestar and Gorsepelt. Both cats looked eager to get on with business as the battle loomed ahead. Silverblaze wasn't looking forward to seeing the faces of older Clanmates. Gorsepelt tried not to look surprised when he noticed her lingering in the back of the crowd. The normally composed gray and white tom's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw her standing beside Fishclaw and Iceflower.

"Don't worry about them," Fishclaw had told her before they crossed the border.

"I'm not too worried," she murmured. "It's Gorsepelt and Pinefur I'm more concerned about. Pinefur hated me because of what happened to... a Clanmate of hers."

Her claws had grazed against the ground when she thought of her old littermate Hailpaw. She wondered what life would have been like if Hailpaw had lived. Maybe she would still live in ShadowClan and have a different name. Maybe as she trained together alongside her Clanmate they would have become great friends.

"All of our warriors are ready for the battle to come," Pebblestar explained over her shoulder as she took the lead. Gorsepelt fell in the back of the crowd, padding alongside an annoyed looking Weaselstripe. "Rustfeather has gathered as many herbs as she can for preparations."

Silverblaze's ears pricked forward at the mention of Rustfeather. The ShadowClan medicine cat had been the only one to support her during her short time as a ShadowClan apprentice. Thinking of Rustfeather only brought back bittersweet memories as she imagined what their time together had been like.

"So you've got yourself a new warrior," Gorsepelt growled as he ducked under a fallen tree.

"We have plenty of warriors," Weaselstripe snapped. "And Silverblaze is not the only new warrior in our Clan. Fishclaw is here as well." Amusement gleamed within Fishclaw's eyes when his name was pointed out. Silverblaze exchanged the look with a grin.

Soon they reached the ShadowClan camp, which hadn't changed much since the snow had melted. Silverblaze lowered her gaze when she followed her Clanmates into the camp. Cats greeted Pebblestar warmly and scattered when the RiverClan warriors poured into the clearing.

Featherstar and Pebblestar immediately went to work discussing which wave would strike first. Cats were gathered around the edges of camp while the RiverClan warriors settled in. Silverblaze felt her ears flatten instinctively when she felt the stares of ShadowClan warriors on her pelt.

"Silverpaw!" She flinched when she heard Rustfeather call out her name. Foxfang had sat in front of her beside Blazeflight, who looked irritated to see the medicine cat. Foxfang however was slightly interested when he locked gaze with Rustfeather, who looked startled more than anything else. "Pebblestar told me what happened... I wish I could have helped," Rustfeather explained when she pushed her way past the gathered cats.

Fishclaw's eyes widened in surprise when Rustfeather rubbed muzzles against Silverblaze's. "It's Silver_blaze_ now, Rustfeather," she murmured.

"A warrior at last!" Rustfeather exclaimed. "I have a feeling if you had stayed in ShadowClan that might never have happened," she admitted in a softer voice.

Silverblaze looked like she was ready to agree when her gaze lowered. Pinefur was watching from the back of the crowd. The dark gray she-cat was livid. Silverblaze could tell that she was trying to hold up the urge to stalk forward and start shouting. Rustfeather glanced at her sympathetically before bounding back towards her own Clanmates.

"That was a bit... awkward," Iceflower murmured after searching for the right word. "Is she always this friendly?"

"Usually she's quiet and stays away from crowds," Silverblaze explained with a shrug. "I'm sure she's just happy to see a familiar face." She glanced at Fishclaw, who still looked confused as his head tilted to one side.

Fishclaw shook his head and glanced at her before grinning sheepishly. Soon the battle would happen, and all worries about what ShadowClan would think of her would have to be put aside. For now she could focus on her Clanmates and their own survival.

_And if I am lucky, the death of Runningstorm as well_, she added as a forethought.

*Pebblestar*

They were discussing battle plans for the war that was about to happen. Anxiety rippled through Pebblestar as she thought of what could happen during the battle. Surely cats would die when the battle did happen. She knew that casualties were inevitable. After all they were going out to kill Runningstorm - to end the life of a tyrant.

Pebblestar only hoped that their battle didn't end too terribly. If any one Clan lost a large amount of warriors than the others would eventually suffer. She knew that not one Clan could be stronger than the other. Balance was important to the Clans.

Featherstar was eager to get started with the battle. She wanted to come home as soon as she could, and Pebblestar couldn't blame her for that. She wondered if this was what it felt like before the war between TigerClan and LionClan was fought. Stories of the ancient battle between Firestar and Tigerstar were still fresh in her mind.

"So we send three warriors from each Clan during the first wave," Featherstar explained. "I doubt ThunderClan will have WindClan on their side after all the trouble they've caused."

_Don't be too sure_, Pebblestar thought angrily. After her failed attempt at bringing peace to the two Clans, she wasn't sure of Nettlestar was even alive.

"Agreed," Pebblestar meowed when Featherstar eyed her curiously. "And after the first wave, a second wave will strike. Those who are badly injured can return to camp. Rustfeather will be ready for them." She nodded towards her medicine cat, who was suspiciously close to the RiverClan warriors.

Of all the mousebrained things Rustfeather could do, this was the worst. Foxfang was watching her curiously as she strolled past Silverblaze, whose amber eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. Pinefur had noticed the exchange too. Pebblestar didn't trust Pinefur after her accusations towards Rustfeather. The dark gray she-cat had been sulking ever since Hailpaw's tragic death.

"When will we strike?" Featherstar asked after pulling away her unsheathed claws.

"Tonight, when the ThunderClan warriors are asleep," Pebblestar growled. "We have advantage in numbers and surprise. They won't suspect a thing, and when we strike, we will take down Runningstorm and Stonestar."

Her claws began to sheathe and unsheathe in anticipation at the thought. Stonestar was a fool to believe that his brother was good. Runningstorm had been deceiving his Clan for all these moons. It was time they were both taken down; stripped of their names and honor.

"Tonight it is than," purred Featherstar.

* * *

**AN: You guys were probably hoping for the big bad battle to happen right? WRONG! XD It'll be another chapter before that happens. I love building up suspense for all you readers ;P Anyways, not much happening here, except Rustfeather and Silverblaze finally got to see each other again. And a big secret is about to be revealed in a few chapters after the battle!**


	21. Twenty: The Battle Begins

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and that it took so long to get it up. I've been very busy lately (more like obsessed with watching anime). Anyways, hope this helps fills the void that's been eating at my account Oo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

*Silverblaze*

ThunderClan slept peacefully throughout the night, unaware of the turmoil started in ShadowClan territory. The warriors were inside their dens, while the guards were posted near the thorn tunnel entrance. This war was going to be easy, Silverblaze thought. The ThunderClan warriors seemed unaware of the war that was raging on outside their camp.

She was suddenly reminded of the warnings that Snowflower had given her the day she was attacked by Fallencloud. If she was killed in battle than she wouldn't have a chance to join StarClan. Whether or not she believed that was true, she didn't bother caring at the time. Even if she did die the night of the battle she wasn't about to let that fear overwhelm her.

"Wonder when our time will come," Fishclaw muttered as he crouched beside her. His father Foxfang had been sent out in the first wave, along with Pinefur, Reedfeather, Mallowstalk, Blazeflight and Seedtail."

"If we're lucky we won't have to do any fighting at all," Silverblaze whispered back.

Her Clanmate gave her a dubious look while the others around her shuffled uneasily. Silverblaze flicked her ears back and forth as she listened for the sounds of battle in the distance. Sure enough she heard a screech of alarm. By now that first wave must have struck. It didn't take long for Gorsepelt to burst through the undergrowth. Her eyes widened when she realized that his pelt was stained with blood as he staggered forward.

"WindClan were waiting for us near the entrance," he snarled. "There are so many… The second wave is needed."

Silverblaze exchanged a horrified look with Fishclaw. The warriors surrounding them looked around in terror at thought of fighting such a large crowd. She knew that death was now inevitable with WindClan fighting alongside ThunderClan.

The large group bounded forward through the undergrowth. Ferns and grass whipped past Silverblaze's muzzle as she followed Wolfheart's familiar pelt. Already she could hear the sounds of battle in the distance. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air, sending thrills of alarm through Silverblaze.

The fur along her nape began to stand on end as she came into contact with her first opponent. It was a scrawny looking cat - most likely a WindClan warrior. She couldn't pick up the scent because it was mixed in with ThunderClan's stench. It was a skinny looking dark brown she-cat with battle scars lining her muzzle.

With a mighty snarl Silverblaze lunged forward and swiped her claws across the cat's face. She knew that her opponent had survived through battles before. Avoiding obvious spots was the best way to go. The dark brown she-cat's face twisted in a scowl when Silverblaze's claws struck through skin.

"Mangepelt coward," Silverblaze spat as she managed to pin her smaller opponent to the ground. She took advantage of her larger size and threw all her weight onto the WindClan cat, who shrieked in outrage. "Why are you fighting for them?" she demanded as her claws buried into the young cat's neck.

"We don't have a choice," the she-cat managed to spout out before she gave Silverblaze a mighty kick. "Either we join or we are killed." Without warning her jaws latched around Silverblaze's scruff. The pale gray she-cat let out a howl of pain and fury as she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Get off of her!" She barely had time to react when Iceflower rammed into the she-cat's side, sending her flying across the undergrowth. "Are you okay?" Iceflower's voice was filled with concern as she looked at her friend. When Silverblaze nodded Iceflower's shoulders sagged with relief. "I think Runningstorm and Stonestar are hiding in camp like a couple of cowards," Iceflower explained as she managed to send another warrior running away with its tail stuck between their legs.

"Don't worry, they will both be taken care of," Silverblaze growled as she leapt through the crowd. Cats were all around her - they were either ripping at each others throats or running from the battle. ThunderClan seemed to be losing in numbers, which was good news for RiverClan and ShadowClan.

Her ears pinned to the back of her head when she pushed her way through what had once been a thorn tunnel. Featherstar and Pebblestar must have gotten past their defense. Silverblaze could already see several cats fighting one another in the middle of a camp surrounded by stone walls. To her left was a drop that sent shudders down her spine. One bad slip and a cat could break their neck. She tried not to think about it as she searched for any signs of Runningstorm or Stonestar.

"Silverpaw!" Her search was interrupted when she spotted Grayfeather's familiar pelt. The long-haired queen looked as though she was ready to burst with frustration as guards were posted on either side of her. Silverblaze's ears flattened once again when she saw that all of the queens had been taken out of the nursery. No cat dared harm a hair on their pelts. Though their kits were looking around frantically, they seemed aware that danger surrounded them. "Runningstorm fled the moment the battle started," Grayfeather explained when Silverblaze bounded forward. "He's a cowardly foxheart."

"Do you know where he might have gone?" Silverblaze demanded. She didn't bother pointing out that she had earned her warrior name. Right now they needed to focus on finding Runningstorm, and put his tirades to an end.

"I think he might be searching for you," a brown she-cat with ginger paws murmured. At her paws were three five-moon old kits. Silverblaze thought for a second before thanking her.

_Of course he would be searching for me_, Silverblaze thought angrily. _Or maybe he's looking for Pebblestar and Featherstar, wherever they've gone_. Despite the heat of the battle that raged on, Silverblaze had been worried about both leaders. She knew they had nine lives to give, but those nine lives could be taken away so easily.

"I'll send warriors to help you," she told them when the guards had run away. She was surprised none of them put up a fight to protect the queens. Grayfeather looked slightly relieved, but her eyes were still dark with horror as she looked at the thorn tunnel. Suddenly Silverblaze thought of her kits, Rainpaw and Dovepaw. Both young cats were likely fighting in the battle now. "I'll look out for them," she added when she thought of it. Grayfeather's eyes lit up with surprise, but she nodded just the same.

With that in mind she bounded away to search for Runningstorm and Stonestar, wherever those two had wandered off.

Her fur stood on end with terror when she realized that ThunderClan was beginning to overwhelm the ShadowClan warriors as they fought back with everything they had. She could see the bodies of cats who were likely dead or unconscious. If this kept up and the ThunderClan warriors won the battle, she wasn't sure what would happen next.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, not much happening here, except for the battle that started. I'm looking forward to putting down which cats died *grins evilly* Grayfeather called Silverblaze Silverpaw because she doesn't know she earned her warrior name. That's about it for this update :P**


	22. Twenty One: The Final Struggles

**AN: So it's been like, a week since my last update. Frankly I'm out of excuses. I'm just lazy, plain and simple. Anyways, chapter twenty-one is basically the climax of the story. A couple of more chapters before the epilogue, and than I'm off to write something else. I have a poll on my profile for those who are interested, just vote and you'll find out what I'm writing next ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

*Pebblestar*

Her claws left deep scores into Nettlestar's fur as the scrawny WindClan leader desperately fought her off. She wasn't willing to hold back on the cat that had betrayed her. She'd tried helping WindClan despite the differences between Clans. Nettlestar was a cowardly fool for assisting Stonestar and Runningstorm in this battle, and she wasn't about to let him get away with his decision.

"Where are Runningstorm and Stonestar?" she demanded when she managed to pin the badly wounded cat to the ground. Around her the sounds of battle erupted, but she was too intent on finding out where her real enemies were. Finding Runningstorm and killing him would end the battle. Stopping Stonestar would ensure that ThunderClan was left in better paws. "Where are they?" she repeated after slamming her paws into his chest. Nettlestar yowled in pain and shock at the sudden impact. His eyes blazed with outrage before he finally gave in.

"They have a hiding place near the Moonpool," he explained hurriedly. "I've seen it before." His last words were choked before his shoulders became still. Pebblestar sighed with relief when she realized he was just losing a life.

_I may be a ShadowClan cat, but I'm not into killing that much_, she thought before looking for the path that led to the Moonpool.

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she realized that RiverClan and ShadowClan were winning the fight. So far the only cats she could see were RiverClan warriors and ShadowClan warriors around the forest. She was relieved that there weren't too many casualties at the moment.

Pebblestar shook her head and followed the familiar path that led to the Moonpool. She remembered the first time she'd come to the Moonpool. At the time she'd been ShadowClan's loyal deputy, eager to serve her Clan no matter what the cost. Now she understood what her mentor, Silverclaw had meant when he told her to watch and listen. Her ears pricked forward warily before she followed the familiar stench of ThunderClan warriors.

She didn't stop until she spotted Silverblaze amongst the fighting warriors. The pale gray warrior was ready to fight, and Pebblestar knew that there was more to this war than territorial disputes. Snowflower's life had been taken away because of Runningstorm. So many other cats had lost their lives because of the cruel ThunderClan deputy.

"I was wondering where you went," Silverblaze huffed as she bounded alongside Pebblestar.

"I've got a good idea as to where Runningstorm and Stonestar are hiding," Pebblestar replied.

It was strange to be fighting alongside a cat who was from another Clan. Pebblestar had united with the other Clans of course every now and than, but not like this. The Clans united for different reasons this time. Her lips drew back in rage before she pushed the thoughts away. Such thinking would be saved for the real fight, when she met claw to claw against Runningstorm.

An eerie silence suddenly erupted from the constant flow of battling cats. Pebblestar's ears flattened with wariness as she wondered where everyone was. Surely if Runningstorm and Stonestar were in hiding they would have left guards? She looked around as panic began to stir in her heart.

"You won't be getting any closer." Pebblestar skidded to a halt while Silverblaze nearly collided into the cat speaking. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that Runningstorm had been waiting for them. The pale gray tom's lips were drawn back in a sneer as he glared down at his daughter. "Did you really think I would let you get away with what you've done?" he demanded as his voice became cold as ice.

"What _I've_ done?" Silverblaze's voice was filled with disbelief as she glared at her father. Pebblestar felt the fur along her neck stand on end as she wondered where Stonestar was hiding. Surely he would come to defend his brother. "You're the one who is a murderer and a liar!" Her claws scraped against the sandy soil as she spat the words out.

Pebblestar was about to say something else when she felt something heavy slam into her sides. She yowled in surprise at the sudden impact and tried to recover from the shock. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that Stonestar had been waiting for her. The ThunderClan leader's dark gray coat was covered in scars and freshly opened wounds. Pebblestar knew that he'd fought before finding her standing beside his niece.

"I will let my brother deal with his own problem," Stonestar snarled. "I'm ready for you this time. You ShadowClan cats think you can interfere with everything, but you're wrong. I am fit for ThunderClan as I always have been, and nothing can change that."

Without warning Pebblestar kicked him in the chest with her back legs before jumping back to all four paws. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she watched her attacker. Though Stonestar was a formidable opponent, he was old. She could see that he was tiring already, and a tired enemy was a weak enemy.

Her lips were drawn back in a snarl as she lunged forward to pin him to the ground. Struggle as he might there was no hope for the ThunderClan leader. She didn't have time to wonder how many lives he had. It was now or never for the fate of the forest. A final look around was all she needed to lean forward and give Stonestar the killing bite. The dark gray tom screeched in agony until his body went limp. The bitter tang of blood filled her mouth before she spat it out.

_A life is taken, and new life shall begin_, she told herself as she left the still body._ Forgive me, StarClan_.

*Silverblaze*

Silverblaze's muscles felt sore as she ran from her pursuer. She could hear the taunts that Runningstorm shouted from behind. This was the only way she could get him away from Stonestar, who had ambushed Pebblestar at the last heartbeat. She wanted to ensure that she was the only one fighting her father. Featherstar had given her the order to take him down one way or another.

_I'm ready for this_, she thought as she came to a halt and whirled around. _StarClan, give me strength_.

Her fur was standing on end when Runningstorm halted in front of her. Clots of dirt and sand flew at her face, blinding her temporarily. She hissed in frustration as claws swiped across her muzzle. Already she could sense that she was weakening. Hesitation coursed through her when her vision returned.

"You should have chosen to fight on my side," Runningstorm snarled as he rammed into her sides like Stonestar had to Pebblestar. Runningstorm wasn't as powerfully built as his brother, but the impact was enough to make the breath escape from Silverblaze's lungs. "Now you get to watch as I kill everyone you care about. Your great leader is already dead."

Silverblaze's eyes widened with horror. Featherstar was already dead? The sneer returned when Runningstorm managed to pin her to the ground. She couldn't fight back as she thought of how kind and caring Featherstar had been to her. The RiverClan leader had treated her like she was kin.

_A life for a life_, a voice whispered. Silverblaze stiffened when she recognized the voice._ I gave my life up so that you could join StarClan_. _Use the strength I have given you to fight back_. _Take Runningstorm down_. The words were more than enough to encourage Silverblaze. She suddenly sprang forward, using her head so that Runningstorm was sent flying across the undergrowth. His body finally slammed into the base of a willow tree, scattering leaves that were ready to drop as leaffall arrived.

"You will never lead ThunderClan!" she suddenly cried.

Her father didn't have time to react as she slammed her claws into his throat. She winced when the stench of blood lay heavily in the air. Runningstorm's body had suddenly stopped writhing as she kept him pinned against the tree, allowing the blood to stream onto the ground.

"I'm not going to give up that easily." The voice was barely a whisper, but it was enough to send dread through Silverblaze. "You've forgotten that I've had seasons of experience in fighting."

Runningstorm let out a caterwaul before he used his own head to shove her aside. Despite the obvious loss of blood and pain, he moved like nothing had happened. Confusion coursed through Silverblaze until she saw that he was limping. She knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up if she running away from him. Eventually the loss of blood would get to him.

She spun around and began to run through the undergrowth once more, avoiding roots or boulders that might be in the way. Dawn was fast approaching, and soon exhaustion would begin to creep up on her if Runningstorm didn't catch her. She could hear him panting heavily from behind as he followed her scent trail. Insects buzzed around her ears as she stirred them from their sleep.

Finally she came to a stop beside an oak tree to catch her breath. The massive oak tree towered above Silverblaze, hiding the sky that was slowly turning from black to pink. One branch lay dangling limply after it must have been torn by previous storms. Silverblaze eyed the branch carefully and took a step back when a fierce wind picked up. It was beginning to quiver ever so slightly. One wrong move and the branch could fall. It was heavy enough to kill any cat that was unlucky enough to be underneath.

_That's it_! She suddenly realized that this was how Runningstorm would finally lose his life. She could hear him in the distance, sputtering curses while he limped through the undergrowth. She was still shocked that he was alive after all the blood he'd lost. She knew though that this was her only chance.

"I've got you cornered now... kit," he panted when he finally caught up with her. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air, telling her that he was close to collapsing. "There's nowhere left for you to run."

Silverblaze narrowed her eyes into tiny slits before she glared at him coldly. "You've made one fatal mistake though," she snapped as another wind blasted past them.

Runningstorm hissed in surprise when the branch creaked against the wind. Leaves blurred past them until suddenly a loud snapping noise erupted against the eerie silence. Silverblaze couldn't help but close her eyes when the sound of crunching bones followed. It happened so quickly that she didn't have time to react. The impact left Runningstorm dead on the ground as he was unable to get out of the way in time.

The ThunderClan deputy was dead. Silverblaze had finally fulfilled her mother's wish, and her destiny. The Clans were finally at peace.


	23. Twenty Two: The Final Choice Is Made

**AN: Well, here's chapter twenty two. This isn't my best writing, but it's better than nothing I suppose. Anyways, thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews! Hopefully I'll get even more than the usual three?**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

*Pebblestar*

The first signs of the battle ending could be heard in the distance. Pebblestar's shoulders heaved with effort as she struggled to remain conscious. She was exhausted after all of the fighting she had done. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air, reminding her of the death that followed the battle.

She didn't stop walking forward until she spotted a familiar face in the darkness. She recognized Reedfeather's dark amber eyes throughout the undergrowth. The dark gray she-cat's fur was matted with blood and dirt as she dragged another body towards the clearing. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she realized Pebblestar was waiting for her.

"StarClan, I thought you were..." Reedfeather didn't bother finishing as she rushed forward to touch noses with her leader.

"I'm glad you're alive as well," Pebblestar purred in agreement. She looked down at the cat that Reedfeather was dragging. "Wolfheart... who killed him?"

"Wolfheart's life was avenged," Reedfeather explained. Her voice was heavy with sorrow when she told Pebblestar what had happened. "I killed Owlclaw before he could commit any more murders."

Pebblestar's eyes narrowed into tiny slits at the mention of Owlclaw. She knew that he was a younger warrior, and less experienced.

"ThunderClan will need a new leader and deputy," Pebblestar meowed as she sat down. "Have you heard from the others?"

When Reedfeather shook her head Pebblestar looked down at her paws. She knew that Silverblaze would have taken Runningstorm's life with the help of StarClan. Yet she wondered who ThunderClan's new leader would be, with both the leader and deputy dead.

It felt like seasons had passed before the sun fully rose. Pebblestar's tail flicked from side to side when more cats began to creep out of the undergrowth. Despite the casualties, most warriors had made it out alive. Pebblestar greeted her Clanmates as they crawled forward warily. Gorsepelt, her loyal deputy, was still alive and well despite the heavy wounds stretched along his pelt. Standing beside him was Pinefur, whose own wounds looked worse than her mate.

"We lost Cedartail as well," Gorsepelt announced. "Rustfeather is waiting for us, we should go."

"We can't just leave without knowing who the new leader of ThunderClan will be," Pebblestar growled. She thought of the sacrifices Wolfheart and Cedartail had made. "I want to meet with the others who have survived the battle," she added when her Clanmates eyed her skeptically.

Eventually Gorsepelt decided it was better not to argue. Pebblestar led the way, allowing the others to carry Wolfheart's body while Curlfur and Mallowstalk went off to find Cedartail's body. Pebblestar didn't bother mewing a greeting when she picked up Silverblaze's scent amongst the mingled scents of blood and undergrowth.

_She's survived at least_, Pebblestar thought. She looked over her shoulder to see what sort of condition Silverblaze was in. Sure enough the pale gray she-cat's pelt was heavily bleeding. Runningstorm had inflicted serious wounds. Part of her right ear was shredded after Runningstorm must have pulled at it.

An eerie silence fell upon the forest when Pebblestar reached the hollow. ThunderClan cats - the ones that had survived - were standing along the edge of their camp's entrance. Pebblestar could see that they were wary of any intruders that might leap at them. Her pelt began to bristle with unease as she wondered what they might do to her.

"What are you traitors doing here?" demanded Vinetail, a brown and white warrior with an unusually long tail.

"We are returning to our territory," Pebblestar announced. "Have you decided who your leader will be?"

"Runningstorm is dead?" Fallowstep, a tortoiseshell she-cat, cried in disbelief.

"I killed him." Silverblaze had pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the indignant hisses of her former Clanmates. "He needed to be killed for all of the crimes he committed." Her voice was hollow with anger and frustration as she looked at the ThunderClan warriors.

"You... killed your own father?" a pale brown she-cat with piercing green eyes mewed. Pebblestar recognized her as Cloverleaf, a younger warrior that Stonestar had mentioned at a previous Gathering. "Who will lead ThunderClan now?"

Pebblestar flicked her tail irritably as she wondered the same thing.

"StarClan will tell us." Every cat remained silent when Brackentail, the medicine cat, spoke up. "Stonestar has lost his final life as well. I am certain that StarClan will guide us through these darker times."

_A wise decision_, Pebblestar thought as she surveyed her own Clan. RiverClan cats were emerging from the undergrowth as well by the time morning came. Pebblestar was surprised to see Weaselstripe leading the Clan.

"Where is Featherstar?" Gorsepelt demanded.

"Featherstar... lost her final life fighting Runningstorm," Foxfang replied.

*Silverblaze*

She was shocked to see how many cats had survived the battle. Despite all of the fury and hatred that had risen during the peak of the battle, few cats had died. Her heart had dropped when she spotted Wolfheart's body amongst those who had joined StarClan's rank. Wolfheart had tried to befriend her, but she'd pushed him away. In the end he'd lost his fight in the battle that decided the Clan's future.

Silverblaze shook her head when she heard Foxfang mention Featherstar's death. She'd already known that the great RiverClan leader was gone. Featherstar had given her life so that Silverblaze could have the strength to kill Runningstorm. She had killed her own father.

"We need to go, now," Weaselstripe meowed. The RiverClan deputy's eyes were glowing with sorrow as he watched the ShadowClan and ThunderClan warriors. Any WindClan warriors that had been left behind were smart enough to remain in hiding. "Our condolences go with your Clan, Brackentail," he added when he looked at the ThunderClan medicine cat.

_Brackentail... he must have been there when my mother was still alive_, Silverblaze thought. She wanted to ask him what Snowflower was like, but she didn't get the chance.

"We had an agreement before the battle," Pebblestar snapped. "Featherstar gave us the right to ask whether or not Silverblaze was willing to rejoin ShadowClan."

Weaselstripe's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Silverblaze tried not to flinch as she heard whispers erupt from the silence that had followed Weaselstripe's words.

"That was under _Featherstar's_ words," he snarled. "I am now RiverClan's leader, and I say that she has proven her worth as a warrior of RiverClan."

"Besides, I've already made up my mind," Silverblaze added as she stalked past the ShadowClan warriors. She could feel every cat's gaze burning through her as she locked gazes with Pebblestar. "I may have been born in ThunderClan and raised in ShadowClan, but my heart lies within RiverClan."

She had thought about this for days now. Living in RiverClan had changed her life in more ways than one, and she owed Featherstar her life. The RiverClan leader had sacrificed herself for Silverblaze, and she couldn't think of any better way of thanking her.

"And that is a decision we cannot argue against," Brackentail meowed with a dip of his head.

Eyes glowing with warmth, Silverblaze nodded her thanks to him and nuzzled Fishclaw affectionately. Sure enough he had survived the battle, with a few minor wounds. Iceflower was among the RiverClan warriors as well. Her tail was wrapped around her paws while she listened to the three Clans mew their goodbyes.

"I'm glad you made it," Fishclaw murmured.

"I'm glad you did too," Silverblaze purred.

With those five words, the RiverClan warriors turned back towards their own territory. For the first time in moons, Silverblaze finally felt at peace.

* * *

**AN: Ah peace at last. And it's not completely over! A new deputy will have to be named for RiverClan, along with some brighter news for RiverClan :D**


	24. Twenty Three: ThunderClan's New Leader

**AN: It's about time I started writing a long chapter. This one has a Gathering in it! And... you get to find out who ThunderClan's leader is! I think it's going to be enough to shock every reader :P Anyways, I am planning a sequel to this story since everyone voted for it. A sequel to Ravenstar's Story isn't out of the question, I just need time to recover from such a long story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

*Silverblaze*

A day had passed since the battle between WindClan and ThunderClan. RiverClan had made a full recovery, but not without their casualties. Thunderstrike had been killed during the battle by an unknown enemy. The dark tabby had been mourned over, along with Featherstar. Thunderstrike's apprentice, Blossompaw, had a new mentor now. Weaselstar himself had decided to mentor Blossompaw because there was a lack of older warriors at the moment. After Weaselstar had earned his nine lives, he'd called for a Clan meeting.

Silverblaze sat beside Fishclaw and Iceflower. Poultices of herbs were wrapped around their wounds while cobwebs had been placed to soak up the blood. In all Silverblaze had felt little pain after the battle was finally over. The only pain she did feel was sorrow for the loss of Featherstar. Featherstar was a great cat, and her memory would be honored for moons to come.

"I say these words before the spirit of Featherstar so that she may hear and approve my choice. Foxfang will be my deputy." Surprise rippled throughout the crowd of gathered cats. Foxfang's jaw had dropped in disbelief when Weaselstar looked down at him. "You have proven your loyalty many times over, and I cannot think of a better choice," Weaselstar explained.

"I... I don't know what to say," the dark ginger tom stammered.

"Say thanks mousebrain," Blazeflight growled. She swatted her brother across the muzzle with her paw before snorting in amusement. Foxfang quickly shrugged her off and nodded in agreement.

"Foxfang! Foxfang!" The Clan cheered his name on, proud that one of their most senior warriors had been chosen as deputy. Silverblaze and Fishclaw were quick to join in.

_Weaselstar made a wise choice_, she thought as she leaned against her friend. Fishclaw looked like he was ready to burst with embarrassment, but he purred and gave her cheek a gentle lick.

"You're father will make a good deputy," Iceflower purred when the meeting drew to an end.

"I hope so," Fishclaw mewed.

Silverblaze knew exactly what he meant by that. He was worried that Foxfang would turn into another Runningstorm - but she knew Foxfang was better than that. The dark ginger tom had already proven himself many times over as Weaselstar had said.

"I'd also like to announce who will be going to the Gathering before the meeting is over," Weaselstar added before any cat could leave. "Blazeflight, Seedtail, Greenclaw, Fishclaw, Silverblaze, Waterpaw and Blossompaw will be going. The rest of you will keep an eye on the camp."

Waterpaw and Blossompaw looked like they were ready to burst with excitement at the thought of their first Gathering. This would be Silverblaze's first Gathering as well. The last Gathering she had been stuck in camp because of her father, Runningstorm. Now that he was gone she was safe to do what she pleased.

"It should be an interesting one," Otterpool murmured as she forced back a yawn.

"I'd like to know who ThunderClan's new leader is," Ripplefang growled.

Anticipation clawed at Silverblaze's belly. She wanted to know who ThunderClan's newest leader was as well. Would it be someone who was more responsible than Runningstorm? She could only imagine what the new deputy would be like as well.

Duskpetal's skinny form emerged from the medicine cat's den as dusk began to settle around them. The black and white she-cat had been spending more time inside her den since the battle. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she greeted Weaselstar, who simply nodded in response.

The alliance between Duskpetal and Weaselstar seemed like an uneasy one to Silverblaze. She could see the look of worry within Duskpetal's eyes as she watched the clearing empty. Something was going on between the pair.

"What's up with them?" Silverblaze asked when they got ready to leave.

"Duskpetal is Weaselstar's sister," Blazeflight explained. Silverblaze's eyes widened in disbelief, and amusement gleamed within Blazeflight's eyes. "I know, they look nothing alike yet they are kin. Duskpetal is basically Weaselstar's opposite, always worrying about the slightest things."

Fishclaw grinned at her before he bounded after the patrol that was already on the move. Silverblaze followed suit, eager to warm up her ruffled fur. Even though it was the beginning of greenleaf the air got cool during the night.

The patrol wove it's way through the bed of reeds that grew along the lake's edge. Silverblaze was the last to wade into the water as the others had taken the lead. A chill swept down her spine as she crept alongside Fishclaw, who had fallen behind to keep up with her. She had forgotten how cold the water was despite the heat of greenleaf.

"We're almost there," Fishclaw whispered as the noise of water splashing everywhere echoed around them.

Soon the island came into view. If the scent of water hadn't ruined her senses Silverblaze would have noticed that ThunderClan was the first to arrive. She continued paddling through the water until she reached the island's edge. Foxfang was the first to help her up while Fishclaw waited near the shallow end.

A few ThunderClan cats were scattered across the island as they investigated every bush they could find. Greenclaw was the first to visit Owlclaw, a dark gray tom with a lighter gray, almost silver muzzle. The two acted like old friends as they spoke of what had happened since the battle. Silverblaze spotted Brackentail sitting beside Duskpetal, who looked pleased to hear the news that he shared with her. Sitting on Brackentail's other side was a young looking speckled brown she-cat with pale amber eyes.

"Dapplepaw looks like she's ready to burst with pride, doesn't she?" Fishclaw asked when he joined Silverblaze. His eyes were bright with amusement as he observed the young apprentice. Silverblaze guessed that her siblings - if she had any - were already named warriors. "Maybe she earned her full name," he added in a purr.

Silverblaze wasn't surprised to see a cat standing on the Ancient Oak where the news of Clan life was addressed. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw that the cat standing on the branch was Grayfeather. The long-haired gray-blue cat's eyes were glowing with warmth when she looked down upon the island.

"WindClan's coming," Seedtail hissed. Sure enough the scent of WindClan rolled onto the island as the warriors sauntered forward. The Clan was in a sorry state after what Runningstorm and Stonestar had done to it. Few warriors had joined the Gathering patrol as they crept forward warily. "Is everything alright Nettlestar?" Seedtail asked when the spiky-furred leader pushed his way past him.

"What do you think?" Nettlestar snapped.

Seedtail didn't flinch at the harshness in Nettlestar's voice. The WindClan leader had been through more than he was letting on. Silverblaze fidgeted from paw to paw as she waited uncomfortably for ShadowClan to arrive.

After what felt like seasons the ShadowClan cats finally arrived. As usual Pebblestar was leading the patrol of warriors. At her side was Gorsepelt, whose eyes glowed in the darkness when he spotted Silverblaze. For the first time in her life she understood that he only did what he could to protect his Clan. Gorsepelt acted like a true deputy, always there for his Clan when he was needed.

"Silverblaze!" The pale gray she-cat whirled around and was nearly tackled to the ground when a blur of gray and gray-blue fur stormed towards her. "Brackentail told us you were here, but Rainpaw didn't believe him," Dovepaw mewed. Her voice was filled with excitement when she looked at her half-sister.

"How are you two getting along?" Silverblaze asked after recovering from the shock.

"We're almost finished with our training," Rainpaw announced. His voice was filled with pride as he puffed out his chest.

"_One_ of us is anyways," Dovepaw mewed with a roll of her eyes.

Her reply was answered with a hiss of indignation as Rainpaw pounced on his sister. Silverblaze fought back a purr of amusement as she watched them play-fight. Despite everything the pair had gone through they acted like normal apprentices. She was afraid after losing their father they would be treated differently. But it seemed as though both apprentices had accepted their father's death.

She was about to say something else when a yowl sounded from the Ancient Oak. Without another word she followed the apprentices towards the center of the clearing, where she was surrounded by her Clanmates.

"I shall begin the Gathering," meowed Grayfeather. No cat argued against her decision. Pebblestar was puzzled with her behavior, while Nettlestar's lips curled. Weaselstar simply tilted his head and gave her space to continue. "Brackentail has received a sign from StarClan. I am sure you wish to know who ThunderClan's leader is," she began. "During the night after the battle, he received a sign that I am to become ThunderClan's future leader. I have accepted his choice, and I now go by the name of Graystar. My deputy is Vinetail."

Her words sent waves of shock through Silverblaze. Graystar had never seemed like the leader type. Yet Silverblaze could now see that Graystar was behaving differently in front of the other Clans. That would explain why Dovepaw and Rainpaw were so excited about the Gathering. Silverblaze shook her head in amazement. Hopefully Graystar would change the way ThunderClan had acted in the past.

"Poppyfoot has also given birth to her kits. She now has a healthy litter of three kits. Dapplepaw has also received her full medicine cat name. She is now known as Dapplefur." Graystar had finished her announcement with the best news of all. Kits were always a precious thing to have in any Clan.

"ShadowClan is thriving this newleaf as well," Pebblestar meowed when Graystar was finished. This time Silverblaze's ears pricked forward with interest. She wanted to know how her former Clan was fairing since the battle that had decided the Clan's fate. "Fernstripe has given birth to a litter of two kits. Bluecloud has moved into the nursery, and Hawkfire has retired to the elder's den."

_Hawkfire was the senior warrior of ShadowClan_, Silverblaze reminded herself. Even though he'd treated her cruelly, she knew that he deserved moons of peace like any other elder.

"WindClan has made little recovery in these past couple of days," Nettlestar announced after Pebblestar had taken a step back. "I request that we have a couple of moons of peace before... starting any border disputes." His gaze rested on Pebblestar, who simply flicked her tail in response. When no other cat argued with his plea, Nettlestar stepped back and sat down.

"RiverClan also thrives now after recovering from the battle," Weaselstar spoke up after whispers erupted from Nettlestar's latest news. "I am sad to say that Featherstar has lost her final life in the battle. Foxfang is now my deputy." Silverblaze leaned forward and saw that Rustfeather's eyes had widened in disbelief when Weaselstar made his announcement. She narrowed her own eyes and wondered when Rustfeather had taken such an interest in Foxfang. "We also have two new apprentices - Waterpaw and Blossompaw are both here tonight."

That was it. The Gathering had come to an end when Weaselstar finished his announcement. Silverblaze was quick to make her way to Rustfeather when the medicine cat's broke apart. Fishclaw was too busy speaking to Mossfire to notice that she had disappeared.

The leaders were beginning to make their descents when Silverblaze managed to reach Rustfeather. The medicine cat looked more sheepish than ever when she greeted Silverblaze with a dip of her head.

"You saw that, didn't you?" Rustfeather murmured. When Silverblaze nodded her tail wrapped around her paws as she sat down beside the medicine cat. "I suppose it's time I explained how this whole thing started... You see Pebblestar never really trusted me either. But we became close friends after we rescued you. She was the one who forced me into taking... someone important to the Clan to RiverClan."

"Okay, now you're confusing me even more," Silverblaze grumbled with a shake of her head. "What exactly do you mean by someone important?"

Rustfeather let out a sigh before she met Silverblaze's gaze. It was hard not to be drawn in by the sorrow and seasons of pain within those amber eyes. For the first time in moons Silverblaze suddenly had trouble keeping hold of Rustfeather's fiercely guarded gaze.

"I was in love. We both were - Foxfang and I." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she looked down at her paws once more. "We were fools to believe our love would not go unpunished. Our love resulted in the birth of a kit. I was forced to give my kit to RiverClan, so that the kit could be raised without feeling inferior to those around it."

"W-what was this kit's name?" Silverblaze knew she wouldn't get an answer straight out. Rustfeather simply looked at her before she was called back by Pebblestar.

Silverblaze shook her head in frustration and padded back to her own Clanmates. Maybe some day Rustfeather would trust her enough to tell her. Until that day, she could live in peace knowing that her father was gone, and the threat of ThunderClan had diminished.

* * *

**AN: Now you guys get to fumble around and guess who Rustfeather's kit is. I'm sure most of you know already XD And isn't Graystar such a nice leader compared to her mate? Epilogue is up next!**


	25. Epilogue

**AN: This is probably the shortest epilogue I've ever written. But it had to be done. Anyways, thanks everyone for your wonderful feedback, and I look forward to writing the sequel :D**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The forest was alive with life as greenleaf came into full swing. Peace had finally come to the lakeside as the Clans fell into their daily routine of patrolling borders and hunting. WindClan was still recovering from the shambles Runningstorm had left them in. After moons of torment, Snowflower's spirit was finally at rest.

In all the Clans had become quiet since the dreadful battle. Above them their ancestors watched for the slightest signs of danger.

Hidden away within a grove of trees was a small white she-cat. Her silky white fur glowed golden against the broad sunlight that filtered through the trees. Pale amber eyes seemed to search endlessly through the wavy grass.

"Snowflower, why are you always searching?" The small cat faltered when a voice spoke up. She turned to see an elegant looking dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes looking up at her. She herself stood on top of a boulder smoothed down by an ancient river.

"I am searching for signs of danger," Snowflower replied. "You know as well as I do that Runningstorm is not entirely gone."

A shudder coursed down her spine as she recalled her former mate. Runningstorm, the cruel and ambitious deputy had turned on her when he found another mate. After she found out she had fled from her home Clan. She could not live with the knowledge that another she-cat was happy with the first tom that she had loved. In the end her fruitless escape had ended in tragedy. As she lay dying in the snow, she had told the leader of ShadowClan to raise her only surviving kit.

"I know you are worried about the Clans," the dark gray she-cat sighed. "We all worry, but there is nothing we could do except warn the medicine cats. Even if we did they might not take us seriously."

"Do you remember hearing stories of what happened when the Place of no Stars gained power before?" Snowflower's voice suddenly became serious as she whipped her head around to face the dark gray cat. When she nodded, Snowflower's claws unsheathed and scraped against the boulder. "They tried to kill every cat that stood in their way. I'm not going to let that happen again," she growled.

The dark gray she-cat nodded in agreement. She too recalled the stories some of the older StarClan cats told. It was a reminder of the darker times when the Clans had split apart. Warrior had turned against warrior in a bout of cold blood as they argued who was the best. Only with the death of Firestar did the Place of no Stars finally recede. But rumors were flying around that they were gaining power once more.

_With Runningstorm in power I have no doubt they would gain power_, Snowflower thought with a shake of her head.

* * *

**AN: Ooh, what will happen to the Clans now that Runningstorm is in the Dark Forest? You'll have to wait and find out in the next book. That one will likely come out later today - I'm not doing any writing tomorrow since the Avengers is coming out on DVD. *Fangirl squeal* Can't wait to see it again!**


End file.
